A Requiem for Innocence
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: Old noobish fic. YugixYami. One kiss foraged a bond between them that would undoubtedly last forever. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people that didn't want it to. But while innocence may fall to prejudice, love will always triumph.
1. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 01

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter One

It was midnight. Probably a little bit after midnight actually. Yami had a clock and could have looked over at it to check if he'd wanted, but he didn't much want to. He'd been laying there on his bed ever since he got home, knowing he was acting foolish, and he didn't really want to know exactly _how _long he'd laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling but not seeing it. Not seeing anything. Not even wanting to see anything, just wanting to lie there alone and go over what had happened that evening, go over it again and again and immortalize it in his mind.

Because he knew that after this night, his life wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

Four hours earlier: 8:30pm

Without warning, Yami had gotten the urge to go buy more Duel Monsters cards. This wasn't uncommon, hardly a week passed that he didn't go and collect more. It was the sort of thing you do when you're obsessed with games and happen to have a lot of spare money sitting around. And, to Yami's great fortune, not only was he obsessed with games, but he'd also recently won another tournament and had way more money than he thought he really needed.

There were two other hobby stores on the way from his apartment to the Kame Game shop, but he ignored these on his way. His urge to go buy cards was partially due to his love for the game, but more due to his secret love for something else.

Yugi.

He scolded himself about it in the car on the way. _Yugi's a seventeen-year-old high school student. You're a twenty-four-year-old, plus 5000, professional duelist with too much money and no other discernable life. It doesn't matter if Yugi was once your host, and it doesn't matter if he's impossibly cute. That is still no right for you to feel this way about him, got that?_

It was rather pathetic because he knew full well that he could say whatever he wanted but it wouldn't change a thing. And what he found even more pathetic was how he'd repeated this same speech to himself so many times, he'd gotten it down to where he could repeat it exactly three times from leaving his own driveway to arriving at the game shop.

_You are an incredibly sorry excuse for a person. _He chided as he got out of the car. _You're in love with a teenager! How shallow can you go? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!_

Yugi, of course, had no idea how he felt. At least, Yami was pretty sure he didn't know. He'd tried extra hard to keep his feelings hidden. It hadn't been easy, especially during the time they'd shared a body, and Yugi had had easy access to his thoughts. If he ever suspected anything though, he certainly hadn't mentioned it, and Yami was taking no news as good news in this respect.

_You never should have let it go this far. You should have stopped yourself back when you still could._

He walked up to the door and stopped for a moment with a sigh, his hand on the knob. There was no use thinking it. He knew full well there had never been a point when he "still could". From the start he'd been attracted to Yugi's innocence, to his pure spirit and his kindness and his heart. He had never had a chance to stop himself.

As he stood there, he happened to glance over to his side and noticed another car parked off to the side of the house. He hadn't noticed that car when he'd pulled up. Maybe Yugi and his family were having company over.

"Hello?" he asked, opening the door. The downstairs was empty, which would have made sense to anyone else. Technically the shop was closed, but Yugi and his grandfather had told him to come by whenever he wanted to buy cards. Still, it was odd. Normally Yugi's grandfather at least was still down here, organizing the day's receipts and setting up the shelves for the next day. But the main room was empty. He walked inside and asked louder, "Anyone here?"

"Yami?" Yugi's voice drifted down the stairs and was soon followed by the teenager himself.

"Ah, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Yami apologized, figuring his earlier assumptions had been right and they _were_ having company over. "I just wanted to pick up some more cards." He smiled a little too broadly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's a bit late, but…well, you know how I am."

"I sure do." Yugi was obviously making a good try at sounding cheerful, but when he turned back to hand Yami the box of card packs, Yami saw an upset look in his eyes.

"Yugi…what's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?" Yugi asked with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting your company." Yami said again, feeling guilty.

"No, no, it's not you. Don't worry about it. Here, do you want the latest set, or some of the older ones? I'll give you a deal on the newer set; we're getting a new shipment tomorrow."

Yami gave him a look as he got out his money. "Yugi, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"No, you're upset about something, why won't you tell me what it is?"

Yugi glanced upstairs. "It's nothing." He repeated, handing Yami a bag.

"Who's visiting?" Yami finally asked.

Yugi was silent for a few moments. "My dad."

"Really?" Yami knew that Yugi's father was a businessman that was often away on trips around not only Japan, but in the US and Europe as well. He wasn't often home to visit.

"Yeah."

"I'll guess your mom's pretty happy about that, huh?" Yami asked with a smile.

"I guess." The humour seemed to be lost on him.

Yami frowned. Something was definitely not right with Yugi this evening. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to stall Yugi long enough for him to spit out what was the problem. "Well, thanks for the cards. Ah…you know, the other day I dropped a pen down under the seat of my car, and my hand isn't small enough to get under it. Do you think you could get it out? It's one of my favourite pens."

"I could try." Yugi replied, following him out to the car. He felt around under the front seat for a moment and came up with a 100-yen coin and a black hair tie, but no pen.

Yami expected that. Of course there _was_ no pen under the seat, he'd made it up. To keep Yugi from finding this out though, he just shrugged and said,

"Hmmn, maybe it rolled out. It's probably under the back seat. I can get it out later myself then."

"Alright." Was Yugi's reply as he turned back toward the shop.

"Well, good night." Yami called.

"'Night."

Yami watched him walk toward the door, then took off after him, grabbing him by the shoulder before he reached it.

"What're you doing?" Yugi demanded.

"Yugi, I know something's wrong with you." Yami replied, unable to take it anymore. "I want to know what it is. I might be able to help you."

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't look so upset."

"It's nothing you can fix!"

"Why won't you just tell me what it is?"

Yugi stared at him for a moment, and without warning his eyes filled with tears.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Yami…I'm-"

"What?" He took a step forward, his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, please tell me."

"We're moving."

"Moving?" Yami repeated.

"To the United States, in America." Yugi finally whispered.

It hit Yami all at the same time. That must be why Yugi's father had come home, and why everyone was upstairs, probably in the middle of a family meeting. And Yugi…Yugi was going to be gone.

"Why?"

"My parents want me to finish my education there. And go to college there. They said it'll be good for me."

"But-but what about what you were always saying, that you were going to take over the Kame Game shop? I thought that was your dream?"

Yugi shook his head. "My dad…doesn't want me to run a shop. He wants me to be a businessman like he is. He told me an English education will be really helpful."

"Is that what you want?" Yami asked, only to have Yugi shout angrily at him,

"No, no it's not! Do you think I want to spend my life always traveling around, wearing a suit and tie and going to boring meetings, never getting to come home and see my family and friends? Do I look like I want a life like that?"

Taking a good look at Yugi's face, now streaked with tears that had spilled over and contorted in anger, Yami replied awkwardly, "No, no you don't."

Yugi glanced back at the shop and lowered his voice. "My dad says it'll be for my own good. I'll make way better money than I would running a shop. I'll be able to retire well later on, and never have to worry about being in debt because there is always work for a businessman in a good company. He says he's just trying to help me have the best life I can have. But I don't _want _that life, Yami. I just want to finish high school and start running the game shop myself and stay here in Domino."

"Haven't you told him that?" Yami asked, only to invite another verbal assault.

"Of course I have! But it doesn't make any difference! I've got another year of school to go, and my parents have the final say. They know what I want, but they told me it's impractical and that I can't spend my life playing games. I understand what they mean, I know it makes sense but…"

"But it's really not what you want, is it?" Yami asked softly.

"No, no it's not." Yugi looked down at the sidewalk sadly. "I'm going to miss you all."

Yami took his hands from Yugi's shoulders and put them around him. It was fairly dark out, he didn't have to worry about social etiquette, or anyone seeing them and asking questions. "I'm going to miss you, too, Yugi." He replied quietly, unable to resist stroking his hair a few times.

Yugi returned the hug. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Suddenly I feel better, so I thought I should thank you."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome then." Yami was now exceptionally glad it was dark- Yugi couldn't see him blushing.

"I don't think I can be a good businessman, Yami. I mean, can you imagine me wearing a suit?"

Yami blinked down into Yugi's hair. "No, not really. You might look rather silly."

"Exactly, it's just not my style to be so uptight like that all the time. I want to have fun with my life. Sure, not worrying about money is nice…but I want to enjoy myself. I think that's the most important thing. And I think I would have a great time here, I'd get to see my friends all the time and all the people that come to buy games…and it's really not THAT impractical. So what's the problem?"

"I understand."

"I wish my dad did."

"Maybe he'll change his mind." Yami suggested.

"Not likely."

"Oh…well…when are you moving?"

"In about two months. School in America begins in August or September. Mom wants us to be settled before I start twelfth grade."

It was June now, Yugi had turned seventeen only a few weeks before. Yami found it hard to believe that in just a couple of months, Yugi would be gone. It would be the answer to his impromptu card-trip problems, he supposed. And no more yelling at himself. But still…

"You're so lucky, Yami. You love your job and you've already got enough money to retire if you wanted to. And you're only twenty-four."

"More like 5024. I just discovered the secret to semi-eternal youth. Die young and seal yourself inside a puzzle for a few millennia." He replied, hoping to make Yugi laugh. It worked somewhat, Yugi did manage a smile.

"Well…I guess I should be going back upstairs. They'll wonder what's happened to me if I stay down here too long."

They released their hold on each other simultaneously and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well…Yugi…um, try not to worry too much. I mean, a lot can happen in a few months." Yami began, trying to sound optimistic.

"Maybe." Yugi looked doubtful. "I don't know Yami…I've lived in Domino my whole life. The idea of leaving…well, I don't really know if you completely understand, since this isn't your hometown. No offense."

"None taken."

"And my parents think the only reason I don't want to leave is because of my friends, and that's true, but that's really not the only reason…I have others, but they wouldn't understand. I mean, everyone has secrets, right? Secrets that no one else understands?"

"Oh, for sure." Yami agreed, thinking of his own secrets.

Yugi suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother you with my weird thoughts."

"No, really, it's okay. You've probably got a lot on your mind right now."

"Thank you Yami…of everyone I'll be leaving…I'm going to really miss you the most."

"I'll miss you a lot too, Yugi. I mean, where else can I walk into someone's house at 9:00 at night and not get shot, right?"

He finally succeeded in getting a small laugh out of Yugi. "Thanks Yami…you always know how to cheer me up."

"Aw, it's nothing." Yami brushed it off. "I wish I could help you not be so sad, though."

"But you have helped." Yugi glanced up at him. "I can't explain it but…I don't feel as bad anymore now that I've talked to you."

"Come on-"

"No, I'm serious."

Yami stared back at him, then lowered his eyes. "I'm glad I could help. I just wish I could take away all of the problems. I hate seeing you hurt."

"That's awfully nice of you, Yami. Thank you…but you don't need to worry about it. Maybe my parents are right, maybe this whole moving idea is a good one." Yugi looked doubtful though.

"Yugi, even if it'll assure a stable financial life, it's not worth it if you don't want it." Yami suddenly replied, reaching out and putting his hand back on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't try to convince yourself of anything like that."

Yugi stared back evenly. "But-"

"No 'buts'. If you're not going to be happy, don't do it, or at least not without a fight."

"I don't have a choice." Yugi raised his hand and placed it gently over Yami's. "It's not my place to say anything."

"Yugi…I know in your culture, your parents are supposed to know best, and you're supposed to always respect their choices. And I know it would be hard for you to disagree with them. But…I can't stand here and watch you suffer without saying something. I'm sorry. But I can't do it."

"So what're you saying, I should run away or something?"

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't let them hold you back from your own dreams. And if that means running away…well, I'd be glad to donate some money to you. Heaven knows I have enough."

"Listen to yourself! Trying to stir up rebellion." Yugi shook his head. "I don't think I could run away. I'd end up staying with one of my friends and my parents would find me really easily."

"Okay, fine, I'll drop it. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Those secrets you were talking about? The reasons you want to stay? Try to explain them to your parents anyway. They might be hardheaded, but you ARE their son, so they can't be all bad, right?"

"It wouldn't be that easy. I'm not even sure I understand my own thoughts sometimes."

"Believe me, I know how that one goes." Yami muttered to himself. "Just…don't go agreeing with all this if you really don't want that sort of life. It's your own choice. Follow your own heart, not someone else's. And that's about the best advice I can give you."

"I wish everyone was as liberal as you are, Yami. Maybe the world would be a better place." Yugi replied quietly. "Well-like I said…I should be going back upstairs now."

"…Okay." Carefully he removed Yugi's hand from on top of his, foolishly chanced holding it for a moment, and then couldn't let him go.

_Don't do anything stupid, Yami. _He warned himself. _Don't make a mistake you'll regret. Just take your hand away, and get in your car, before you do anything-_

There was no point. Yugi's fingers were too warm and his skin too soft and his face too close, and it was too late for a mental talk to do anything. Their lips had already connected before Yami could finish his mantra:

_-stupid…_

And it was now, as they drew closer together and his eyes dropped shut and he felt Yugi wrap his arms around him, that Yami realized something for the first time. That maybe because he'd been spending so much time trying to keep his own feelings hidden, he'd failed to notice that Yugi, too, was hiding a secret. The exact same secret. And that now of all times, when in only two months Yugi would be gone, was when they would discover it…the irony was between beautiful and cruel.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, and then Yugi broke away and backed up, his eyelashes hiding his eyes so Yami couldn't see them. He held Yami's hand for a second longer, then let him go and took off at a run to the shop, opening the door and vanishing inside.

Yami remained standing on the street. Finally he glanced at the shop, whispered, "Good night, Yugi", got in his car, and drove quietly home.

That had been only four hours before.

And now Yami lay on his bed, in the same place he'd thrown himself when he got home, and even though his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling, all he saw in his vision was Yugi's face. And even though it would have been simple to try to dismiss this night's events as his own fault, (Yugi had, after all, been upset and Yami had clearly taken advantage of his raw emotions), Yami couldn't completely blame himself no matter how hard he tried. Because even though it was true that Yugi had been upset and in need of comfort-any sort of comfort-the facts remained. No matter how one looked at it, Yami thought, Yugi had still kissed him back. He hadn't had to do that, he could have pulled away whenever he wanted. But not only had he not resisted the kiss, he'd returned it.

It might have been their first kiss, and it might have been only in innocence, but Yami knew deep down inside that even if it was their last too, it wouldn't matter. It had been the moment he'd waited so long for. And, unbeknownst to him at the time, it had also been the moment Yugi had been dreaming of as well.

Yami rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes. He had no idea at the time of the consequences that one single kiss would bring.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

Yugi's birthday: It's June 4th, in case anyone is wondering.

Character stats: Even though I'm setting this in Japan, I'm sticking with the dub sl, (Thus Yami is 5000, not 3000), and I'm using the name Yami Atemu for him. Also, this goes by anime standards, making Yami five inches taller than Yugi. I've also guessed his age to be around 24. (As a few years have passed and all.) Yugi, obviously, is seventeen. This is after the series, after the Ceremonial Battle, so yes, there will be mentions of spoilers.

I've rated this fic R for content in future chapters, including violence, language, and rape. There is no true hentai, however, so don't worry about that. I'm just doing that for my own protection from the site moderators.

Couples mentioned or involved in the fic…YamixYugi, obviously. I also make references to JoeyxMai, RyouxBakura, and TeaxMariku (light Marik). As these are just references, they shouldn't bother any anti-fans of those couples.

Alright…I think that's good for the technical notes for now. :wink:

A new fic! Yaaayyyyy…took me long enough, right? It's going to be shounen-ai and angsty and sappy and romance-y, so get used to that now, kapiesh? Mostly it's just a big angsty romance fest, and that's almost the main sl. It also might get a little crazy in a few places.Flaming sent to me on any of those details, as well as others, will go unacknowledged and the fic won't change, so don't waste your energy. This is a big risk for me, really. It's the kind of thing I didn't think I'd post.You see, this fic will mostly be made up of Yugi and Yami hugging and crying and kissing and stroking each other's hair and basically just cuddling, which is cute and very fun to write and not bad in a one-shot...but I dunno how it is to read in a chapter story. But I've posted the first chapter...and am now honour-bound to see it through till the end!

I'm going to warn you now, **AND THIS WILL BE THE ONLY WARNING YOU GET, SO PAY ATTENTION**, that later in this fic certain ethics of the Christian religion-as well as others-will be challenged/teased. I mean no disrespect to anyone of any religion with these, and I'm not trying to start World War III, (That was Issei's job, if you recall. xD), but it's necessary for the fic and for the realism. Either learn to deal with it, or go read another fic that softens things for you and your religion, because as a writer, I shan't be doing so, and I'm so not in the mood to deal with irate religious mouthpieces getting on my case for some type of insult I made toward their faith in a fictional story.

Thanks for putting up with me there. I just want to make it very clear. I'm aware that religion is a madly touchy subject and people have been killed over lesser issues, so I'm just protecting my life.

Send me reviews, and I hope to see you in the coming chapters!


	2. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 02

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Two

After talking to Yami, Yugi took his advice. Strengthened by the knowledge that he had a supporter and adrenaline from the kiss, he returned to the game shop with a racing heart, but determination. Yami was right. He couldn't give up without a fight. And maybe…maybe his parents would reconsider and let him stay with his grandfather after all. There was nothing to lose in trying, and everything to be gained.

"Yugi, there you are. What took you so long?" His mother asked when he returned to the dining room, where they had all been discussing future plans before Yami had shown up.

"It was a friend of mine." Yugi replied. "He wanted to buy some more cards." Crossing the room, he handed the money to his grandfather, and sat back down in his seat.

"At this hour?" his father asked.

"He's a professional duelist, we told him to come buy cards anytime he wanted." Yugi's grandfather explained.

"A professional duelist." Yugi's mother didn't look as if she approved. "That's not a very _professional _job. Yugi, I don't want you getting caught up in that crowd. Gambling for a living might look glamourous, but it's dangerous, and irresponsible."

"Yami's very responsible, and he happens to be the best duelist in the world, so it's not 'gambling' to him!" Yugi retorted before he could stop himself.

Everyone in the room had to raise an eyebrow at this. Yugi lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Finally Yugi's father stood up and said,

"Well, it's late. We should all get ready for bed and we can discuss this further in the morning."

Seeing his chance, Yugi got to his feet too then and made his big announcement: "I don't want to go."

They all turned to look at him. "What did you say, Yugi?" his mother asked.

"I said I don't want to go. I don't want to go to school in America, and I don't want to go to college to be a businessman. I want to stay here in Domino and run the game shop after high school."

His family was struck into silence. Finally his father regained his composure and said sternly,

"Yugi, we already told you that you can't make a living off of a life like that. Maybe after you retire-"

"I don't care about making a living!" Yugi shouted. "I just want to be happy!"

"You'll be happy in the US, and you'll be very happy once you make enough money to live comfortably on, and start a family. You'll forget all these ideas." His mother offered. "I know it's tough right now, but-"

"No, no buts!" Yugi cut in. "I don't care about that sort of thing. I want to enjoy my life now, and I think I could make a good living off running the shop. The property is already paid off, and-"

"We're just trying to do what's best for you." His father said louder. "We don't want you to end up struggling with financial problems later on. And an American education will benefit you no matter what, considering western influence here right now."

"But it's not what I want. Yami told me that I should follow my heart." He'd said Yami's name again without meaning to, and now his father seemed to figure out what had happened.

"So, your duelist friend has decided to involve himself in _our_ family matters, is that it? Is that what you were spending so much time doing down there, listening to his radical ideas?"

"Yami's not a radical-"

"Yugi, we're your parents, and we don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. We want you to have the best life possible."

"Money can't ensure all of that, though." Yugi muttered.

"Maybe not, but neither can dreams. On the other hand, if you have a good job and a stable life, it shouldn't be hard too find a wife and settle down and have a great family, and then you'll be just as happy as ever, without having to worry about getting hurt along the way."

"I don't know what you're so afraid of." Yugi shook his head. "The future I'm asking for isn't anything dangerous. It's not like I'm hanging all my hopes and dreams on becoming a rock star or something. I just want to run a game shop. How dangerous is that?"

"Even if you don't want to go into a majourindustry, the education will help you. One day though you could go out of business. With no further schooling, do you have any idea how difficult it would be to get a good job? You'd end up living in a shantytown someplace with the homeless people."

This made sense to Yugi, but for some reason he just couldn't see it happening. He had lots of friends. Even if he didn't have any money, it wasn't like he would be alone. To him, the idea of being alone was worse than being broke, and he almost said so, if it weren't for the looks on his parents' faces. He knew he was dangerously close to really getting yelled at, and he didn't want to upset them too much right now. So he merely got to his feet, quietly said good-night, and went up to his room, where he sat staring out his window at the sky for some time before he got in bed and his grandpa unexpectedly came up to see him.

"Yugi?" He asked quietly from the doorway.

"Hi Grandpa." Yugi was not in the mood for further lecturing.

"I saw everything that went on tonight, and I know where you're coming from. Yugi, even if you go off to America for your education, I want you to know that I'm still leaving the Kame Game Shop to you in my will."

Yugi sat up in bed. "But…"

"And you'll be eighteen next year, and old enough to make your own choices without your parents' consent. If you want to come back here and take up the business with me anyway, it'll be here for you, and no one else."

"First Yami, now you." Yugi whispered with a smile. "Everyone's campaigning for me to become a rebel."

"Yami's a smart young man." His grandfather acknowledged, as if he knew about what had happened downstairs. "Don't let your parents convince you otherwise. I'd trust him with my life. Good-night, Yugi."

"'Night Grandpa. And thank you."

His grandfather smiled and closed the door. Yugi knew it would be hopeless to sleep, and got up and walked over to look out the window again. "I'd trust Yami with my life too." He said aloud, thinking back to their hug and kiss, and how secure he'd felt then, despite the turmoil in his mind. "And my heart."

He sat up for some time after, making plans.

* * *

The next morning, fairly early, Yami was awakened by someone knocking at his front door. Groggily he got to his feet, tried in vain to smooth out his clothes-which he'd fallen asleep in-and felt his way toward the door, grumbling under his breath various curses he wanted to inflict on the sorry bastard that dared wake him up.

Last he could remember, it was just past four in the morning. His clock now said it was 6:47. He was functioning on less than three hours of sleep, coupled by inner conflict over the events of the night before, and wasn't feeling too happy about this rude awakening at all. But when he opened the door, his irritable mood vanished, to be replaced by surprise. Mutely he stared at the visitor for a moment before uttering,

"Yugi…?"

"Morning, Yami. I'm sorry if I woke you up." his visitor apologized.

"Oh-no-it's okay." He had instantly forgotten all the nasty things he'd planned to say to the person at his door, and now stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

Quietly Yugi followed him to the kitchen, where he sat down at the table and watched Yami pour himself a glass of iced tea, (the caffeinated sort), in hopes to wake himself up. Yami noticed him watching, and offered, "Want anything? Tea, coffee, juice, anything like that?"

"No, it's alright."

"Oh, okay." He sat down at the table too, taking a drink and trying not to look too curious why Yugi had shown up at his apartment on this particular morning.

Yugi seemed in no hurry to get to the point either, and was looking around the rather small kitchen. "Hard to believe, Yami. You're basically rich. You could go buy yourself an estate in the mountains if you wanted, with maids and all that. Why hang out here in a small apartment in a city by yourself?"

"Ah, I dunno. Too much solitude in the mountains I guess. Besides, I don't need that much. I can keep this place clean enough on my own, and I'd rather live a simple life." _Actually, I just didn't want to leave and not see you again._

"You're one of those rich people that other rich people hate. The sort that offers his money to help a teenager run away from home instead of buying a yacht."

Yami blushed. "Yugi, all right already, I know what I said-it was just an offer."

"I know." Yugi paused. "But it meant a lot to me, that offer."

"It did?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I took your advice last night, after you left. I talked to my parents about staying."

"You did?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes…but it didn't really go over well." Yugi added sadly. "My parents told me it doesn't matter. They said that following my heart was a foolish thing to do."

"Hmmph." Yami grumbled, looking insulted. "Shows how much they know."

"Well, they also called you an irresponsible and radical gambler." Yugi added apologetically. "So I don't think they really respect your opinion."

Yami shrugged. "I've heard worse. At tournaments there will always be some idiot in the crowd that comes to go on about how duelists are all pagan and irresponsible and who make a living in the lowest of ways…they say that we live off luck instead of any skill and devote our lives to being lazy buggers just trying to get rich fast…what can I say, not everyone loves games. I think they're just jealous that we're enjoying our job and they just don't want to go back to the desk and the telephone." He looked rather bemused for a moment, then shook his head and returned his attention to Yugi. "So what else did they say to you?"

"Basically that I was going to the US and I was going to like it or I'd end up living in a shantytown…something along those lines. Not that I'm surprised. They're just trying to help me."

"Yugi…"

"Yami, I _know_ what your opinion on the whole thing is. But they're not your parents, you don't feel the same guilt that I do. If they say they're trying to help me, I feel bad about going against their wishes. One day I'll probably look back and appreciate this move, you know. I just can't grasp it now, but maybe one day I will."

Yami looked uncertain, but still remained quiet and concentrated on his drink, thinking it best not to voice his opinion on that one.

"And anyway, if it cheers you up, my grandpa agrees with you wholeheartedly. He told me he's leaving the game shop to me in his will no matter what and that I can come take it over when I turn eighteen, he wants to retire. But it makes sense, he used to be a gambler too. Birds of a feather apparently flock together and share the same opinions when it comes to the corrupting of innocent teenagers."

Yami smiled softly at that.

Then, Yugi lifted his head and said quietly, "Yami…about that kiss-"

_Here it comes. _Yami thought sadly, and cut Yugi off with a painful smile, "It's okay, I know what you're going to say. You didn't mean it, right? It was one of those things people just do in desperation. And you really came here because you wanted to set things straight before I got the wrong idea." Yami fidgeted with a piece of ice in his glass. "I understand-I mean, you were upset and I shouldn't…I shouldn't have done what I did."

"No, Yami."

"Huh?"

"No, that's not why I came. I came to tell you what went on after you left, but I also came…because I wanted to tell you that I _did _mean it. It wasn't because I was upset or because you made a mistake-to me, that kiss was real, not some sort of accident. I came here because I…I wanted to know if it was real to you too." He squeezed his eyes shut. "And last night…I had an idea…so I wanted to ask if…if the kiss _was _real to you…if I could move in with you. Just till we leave. I don't want to stay around the shop. And…I love you."

Yami could not have been more surprised if tap-dancing ninjas had suddenly stormed the house and threatened to impale him with sporks. What Yugi was saying…well, it was what he'd always dreamed he'd hear Yugi say, but it was so unreal that he was sure he was still dreaming, and would wake up any moment.

Yugi apparently mistook his silence for anger, because he burst into tears, startling Yami. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad-" He hid his face in his hands. "It was just an idea, I'm sorry…"

"Yugi, no…" Yami knelt down on the floor in front of him to hug him tightly, wishing he would stop crying. He couldn't stand to see Yugi crying, it cut his heart terribly. "No, I'm not mad, don't think that."

"But-but you-"

"The reason I wasn't saying anything was because I was surprised." Yami said, chuckling. "Because I've loved you for so long and suddenly it was you telling me…and I thought I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Now it was Yugi that was laughing through his tears.

"Yeah, dreaming, can you believe it?" Yami smiled sadly. "I do love you too, Yugi, and I'll stand by your side till the world ends, but…you should go home. You shouldn't stay here."

"What? Why?" Yugi sounded hurt.

Yami felt bad now, but tried to push it out of his mind. "Don't take it that way, Yugi. I want you to stay, I really do."

"Then why are you telling me to go home? My parents are going to be impossible to live with for the next two months." He blinked.

Yami shook his head. Great, here he was, _trying_ to do the responsible thing and not uphold the reckless reputation that gamers apparently had, and Yugi was blinking at him with tears in those huge eyes and making it very hard to say no. "Because it would be best for you."

"You're the one that told me to run away!" Yugi retorted. "What a hypocrite!"

"Don't call me a hypocrite!" Yami snapped.

"Well that's how you're acting!"

"Yugi, try to look at this reasonably…"

"You saw me last night, you heard what I told you! You said you wanted to help me! So did that kiss mean nothing to you after all?"

"Okay, now that's taking it too far. It meant way more than nothing-"

"Well you're not acting like it. You told me to run away, to follow my heart. And I believed you, so I went and yelled at my parents, and I spent all last night getting up the courage to come here today, because I thought when you kissed me that it _meant_ something. Now, you're trying to tell me to go back home, like it was nothing at all." Yugi's eyes were narrowed and tinged with hurt that he couldn't conceal.

_I'm too old for this crap, _Yami thought with a sigh, and tried to think of how to explain. "Yugi…listen to me. I know you're upset. And I know that things at home for you are probably hell right now. But if you stayed here with me…it would only be harder. I wish you could stay with me, I really do. I want to spend my life with you, because I love you and I have for a long time." He lowered his eyes. "But think about it…you're seventeen, a high school student. I'm twenty-four and I'm rich and famous and all that stuff. If you moved in with me, rumours would start flying. Considering your age and the fact that I've got money and have never been seen in company with a wife or girlfriend, everyone would start tossing stories around that I'm a pedophile that likes boys or something. And you-they'd probably call you a whore or a prostitute, considering you shacked up with a rich duelist. I have a one-bedroom apartment you know! Even if we didn't sleep together at all-and I can't promise you I wouldn't try to-people would still talk and say we did. Make our lives hell. You see what I'm getting at here? I'm just trying to protect you."

Yugi seemed as if he hadn't thought of that before. "Oh…"

"And then, in two months, you're leaving, and from what I've heard, your parents don't sound like the kind of people that'll let me move in with you in America. Why would we want to subject ourselves to something that'll never last?"

"Well, why would we want to throw away what could be the best two months of our lives?" Yugi wanted to know. "It might not be forever…but can't we just pretend for awhile? Just spend this time together before it all has to end?"

Yami hid his face in his hands. This was impossible…what Yugi was saying was making sense in ways that it shouldn't, and he was actually considering saying yes. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have said yes right then if he hadn't broken their eye contact. But he was right, he knew he was. Them living together would cause too many problems, too many questions. Yugi had enough to deal with.

"Yugi…"

"Come on Yami, please? I just want to be with you. If I have to, I'll never leave the apartment, so people won't wonder. I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you. I love you. This is like a dream come true for the both of us, are you telling me to just throw it away now, after all this?"

_Goddammit, I must be going insane! _Yami thought to himself. He might have been lonely, but he'd been happy just to dream. Now that the dream was real…it didn't seem so easy. This was reality, there were complications now, it wouldn't be the same as he imagined. There was society and Yugi's parents that would no doubt get in their way. There was the fact that in two months it would end and break their hearts. There was his own conscience chiding that if he wasn't such a lout and hadn't kissed Yugi in the first place, none of this would be happening. This just couldn't work, but…God, he wanted to say yes so badly…

"No…Yugi, no, you can't stay here." He finally whispered, forcing the words out.

Yugi looked crushed. "But-"

"Unless you agree to make dinner every night." Yami added, lifting his head and smiling. "Because I never learned how to cook and I've eaten ramen the last five nights in a row. Frankly, I'm getting tired of it, but I don't want to hire a cook. If you agree to make dinner…you can stay."

Yugi shrieked and pounced on him. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was, you're laughing."

"I'll go visit Tea tomorrow and borrow some of her cookbooks and I'll practice a lot." Yugi promised. "Thank you Yami, thank you so much-" he grabbed Yami's shoulders and pulled him forward to kiss him.

"You're welcome." Yami replied, kissing him back, thinking: _I'm insane, I know it. But maybe being insane isn't so bad._

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

About Yami's occupation: Considering that he doesn't have a whole lot of experience in things like cryptozoology, astrophysics, or telecommunications, I decided to give him a job I knew he'd be able to do well. Professional dueling! Now that the world is safe he's got time to pursue an actual money-making job, and thus I solved two problems at once. Giving him a livelihood, and giving him one that makes him enough money, (I mean hell, Duelist Kingdom could have made him three million if cute lil' Yugi hadn't given it to Joey), to live the comfortable life he oh-so-often is seen living in fics. I always wonder how he makes so much money to live that life without ever seeming to have a job. So! Dueling is his job and it's all good.

Ha! So now they're clear on how they feel anyway. (Like it's not _obvious_ anyway? I mean come on! You can tell even in the show/manga that they're like totally in love! Just look at their eyes when they're together man, they're so infatuated! So many shippy scenes, it's enough to give a YamixYugi fangirl a heart attack! But I digress…) How will Yugi's parents take this whole idea? You'll find out soon enough. :mysterious: This is another chapter with mostly a lot of cutsey stuff…aren't I just too darn happy? Well, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your sorry excuses for lives with my happiness. It'll get solemn next chapter. :laughs:

Hmmn…we got a slight look at Yugi's family situation in this one. Contrary to dub belief, his family totally exists. I'm making up their main personalities though. His parents' opinion of Yami comes into play later…keep an eye on them.

Tea, although she thinks that the idea of the woman always doing the cooking is sexist, _is_ a good cook. This is shown in Series 0. So, yeah, Yugi picked a good person to go to for that, considering he probably can't cook at all. Not that that was the real reason Yami was letting him stay anyway. :smirk:

Replies! (Aw, and I just have to say, it's so cool to see both old friends and new reviewing this story! I just know we'll all be one big happy family. :smile:)

**Una:** :glomp: Hi! I haven't seen you for awhile. Aw, I do know how fond you are of Yugi. Heh, I'm never true to one version or another, but sort of a mix of both versions of the series plus some manga details, as I enjoy all of them and like to mix my favourite parts. How fun! Eek, me n my cliché-ness. xD Yes, well, this is still one of my favourite starting dilemmas. Hmmn…as of yet…I haven't met a story I loved that wasn't wordy! Thanks for checking out my new fic, (even past your dislike of shounen-ai! I feel so special. :watery-eyed:), and I hope to see you in future chapters!

**Fear of Falling:** Woot! It's you! xD :attack: I'm glad to see you again too! Aw, writer's block…that sucks. :sympathetic: Well, I hope I'll do a good job providing entertainment for you! Multichapters rule. :niko:

**Sansi:** xD EEK, I forgot that part! I'm gonna be stalked now…well, I hope I will do a good job for all of those people! Aw, but I'm a YamixYugi lover as well, so we'll all be able to get along. :smile: Thanks for reviewing!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Wow, better than your own you think? That's a majour compliment, thanks! I've been writing for a long time…though my first stuff was…ack. Good thing it never got posted. :wink: Thanks for reviewing, I'll update as often as I can!

**Phoenix51:** Heeey, I remember you! Good ta see ya again! Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can!

**You Know Us:** Aw, now I really do feel special, I know how busy you are and you took the time…in your busy busy schedule…to read the sappy things my shounen-ai obsessed mind produces…whaaaaaa…:bursts into tears: Right! So, that done with…oh yeah, parents know how to mess up a blossoming couple! Stupid people! (Present company excluded from that, of course.) Aw, and hello to you too, Michelle-chan. Woot! My mom's a YugixYami faaaaannn…syahahaha! I always knew…well, I fully agree with you, they make such an adorable pair, so we are on the same page! As for Bakura, don'cha worry Michelle, eventually he and Yami will get their sequel. Until then, try to understand that this is a different story. Thanks for reading!

Alright, I've decided to reserve the area under the replies for personal news.

Well, I'm going back to school next week. Eleventh grade in a construction zone for Chey. :jaw drop: I CAN'T FREAKIN' BELIEVE IT:screams: Nooo, NOOOOOOO! _I don't wanna go back_:clings to computer screen: Nooooooooooo!

Well, I _did_ find this adorable binder with Yami in his sleeveless shirt on it, so my spirit is not entirely broken…there's nothing like my adorable Yami-kun in a sleeveless shirt to cheer me up. :niko:

Oh! And I watched the end of Gravitation the anime! It's just as cute as the manga ending! Sooooo cute! Eeek!

And now that I have succeeded in sounding as moronic as possible…I'll see y'all next week!


	3. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 03

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Three

"No, Yugi, you are _not _moving in with him."

This was his mother's reaction to when Yugi came home that morning at eight and announced he was moving out to go live with Yami for two months. His grandfather hadn't looked surprised at all and just smiled to himself, having guessed months before about Yugi's crush. His father looked deep in serious thought. But his mother was far more vocal where her son was concerned.

"I don't see what you have against Yami." Yugi argued back. "It's only for two months. He can't possibly corrupt me in only two months." The last sentence was meant with some contempt, but he did a good job of hiding the sarcasm from his voice.

"Living with him will give you dangerous ideas. Just because he made a living off playing card games, that doesn't mean everyone can."

"I don't _want _to become a professional duelist, though!" Yugi countered. "It doesn't fit my personality, but it fits his fine. Living with him isn't going to change that."

"But weren't you a duelist for awhile?" she asked, puzzled. "I remember something about you beating Seto Kaiba. Though, your grandfather never did give me the whole story." She shot the eldest Mutou a look as she said this. Yugi sighed. He and Yami had come up with a story, (because his mother would never believe that Yami had once lived inside him, or else she would merely think that was supposed to be code for something vulgar), but he still didn't like trying to explain it.

"Yes, I dueled Kaiba once before I even knew who he was, and he became convinced I was standing in his way to world championship. So he invited me to tournaments because of that. Eventually I got sick of it, and luckily that was around the time that Yami entered the dueling world. And before you say anything, it's a coincidence that he looks a lot like me."

She didn't look convinced at all, but was willing to let it slide as she replied instead: "So, what if this friend of yours tries to get you back _into _dueling?"

"For the _umpteenth_ _time_," Yugi seethed, starting to get annoyed, "I do not want to be a professional duelist. Yami does, I do not, and he's not going to push me into it."

"If you're sure, then."

"I'm sure. Yami's really nice, he cares about people, and he's responsible too. He even offered to have you guys over sometime for dinner to visit and meet him better." Actually, Yami had said nothing of the sort because he currently was holding a grudge toward Yugi's parents and had informed Yugi that he'd be hard pressed not to poison their drinks if they ever met for dinner. But Yugi was hoping that if they took this offer up, that he would forgive him for it…and that he wouldn't poison anyone.

"Yes, but wasn't he the one that was trying to talk you into rebelling and refusing to come to the US? If he really cared about you, he'd let us worry about your future. We know better."

"He only said that because I told him I didn't want to leave. He's very supportive of people." Yugi was purposely trying to sound universal so that they wouldn't pick up on the underlying relationship that had blossomed between the two boys. The last thing he needed was for his parents to find out about _that_. And telling them that he and Yami had an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't sleep together would be pointless…they'd still freak out. For the same reason, he hadn't mentioned that Yami's apartment had only one bedroom.

"If he was so supportive-"

"No, let him go." His father suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Both Yugi and his mother asked in unison.

"Let Yugi go. If it'll make him happy and help him adjust for the move, I see no trouble with the idea." He continued.

Yugi's eyes lit up with hope. His mother furrowed her brow for a moment.

"I don't know…"

"It wouldn't hurt. Yugi, if it means that much to you, and if you'll agree to stop arguing with us about the move, I give you permission to room with your…friend."

"Deal!" Yugi agreed quickly, before his father could change his mind. "Thank you, Dad, thank you very much." He dashed upstairs, first to snatch the hall phone and call Yami, crying, "They _agreed_!", into the receiver before slamming it back down in joy, and then to pack up what he'd need for the next two months.

"Is this really a good idea?" Yugi's mother inquired.

"It's only for two months. Might as well let Yugi stay with his friends for now, and make it easier on all of us. After all, we're leaving for the States soon anyway, and then all this will be put in the past."

* * *

"I can't believe they actually let you stay." Yami said over lunch. It was about the twentieth time he'd said it, in an awe-struck sort of voice. But he looked extremely pleased. 

"At first Mom didn't want to let me. I'm not sure what her problem was, lots of kids my age move in with roommates. I'm guessing it's your profession. They don't think much of how you make money."

"Hey, she ought to be counting her blessings. I _could_ be a bank robber." Yami replied cheerfully. "Or a hobo with no house at all, and I'd be inviting you to come camp out in my cozy cardboard box."

"Or it might be your age." Yugi mused further. "I doubt they think you're responsible enough to take care of me and yourself at twenty-four. And mom doesn't think that most twenty-year-olds are very responsible anyway. They normally like to party and she's against heavy partying."

"You ought to have informed her that I don't usually drink alcohol, it might have calmed her down. Hey…what about 5000-year-olds, eh? She got anything to say about them?"

"I didn't ask." Yugi laughed. "Maybe another time. Anyway, all that matters is that they managed to look past whatever their reasons for disliking you, and let me stay."

"Yep, that's the bottom line." Yami agreed. "And it's the most important of all."

* * *

Yami couldn't have been more delighted to have Yugi living with him, and at first Yugi seemed as if he couldn't be happier either. But over the course of the next several days, Yugi was starting to look more and more troubled. Finally, one night as Yugi unfolded the couch bed for the night, Yami brought it up. 

"So, Yugi, has anything been bothering you?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Why?"

"I've just noticed…you've been looking concerned about something. If it's about the cooking, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm eating better than I think I did as a pharaoh even."

Yugi smiled at this and looked amused, but he couldn't completely get rid of the distracted look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Yami. Nothing majour. I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"In that case you probably _do _need to talk about it." Yami said sternly. "People always say that when they really want to talk about whatever is that is bothering them."

Yugi sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, I swear. You're too observant."

Yami shrugged. "Occupational hazard. That sort of thing happens when you've lived inside someone for a year or so."

"Well, anyway, I can take care of these issues myself."

Yami frowned. "Okay, tell me what I've done now."

"Huh?" Yugi looked up, puzzled.

"What did I do? Did I hurt your feelings somehow? Have I made you angry? Why are you closing yourself off to me?"

"No…no, you haven't done anything. Don't think that." Yugi looked away. "You've helped me so much…you've done nothing to make me angry at you."

"Yugi…" Yami couldn't think of anything else to say. It was obvious something was troubling his friend, and it was going to drive him crazy until he found out what it was and corrected it. But Yugi didn't seem to want him to help him, so what he supposed to do? With lack of a better idea, he reached out to give Yugi a hug good-night. Yugi turned to lean into him and that was when he finally said,

"Yami…what it is, is I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of...everything I guess. Leaving. Never seeing you again. Never getting to…make anything of this."

"Never getting to make anything of this? What does that mean?"

Yugi drew in a long breath, his head resting on Yami's shoulder. "After I leave…it'll be a long time before we'll ever get to see each other again. My parents would sooner have dental surgery without painkillers before they'd let me visit you. And…I mean, people change in a year. And if we're apart, we won't be able to change together. We'll grow apart. I finally…learned what it feels like to love someone with my whole heart, and I just don't want to lose that."

Yami was silent, but tightened his hold around Yugi protectively, as if trying to shield him from the very words he was saying.

"It just isn't fair." Yugi was now adding. "We've got something that very few people will ever have. And we'll never be able to make anything of it. It's just not fair." He turned his head to hide his face. "Maybe you were right about subjecting ourselves to what won't last. I never should have asked to stay here."

"_Asked_?" Yami finally demanded. "Yugi, you _seduced_ me into staying here!"

"No I didn't!" Yugi raised his head with a start. "What makes you say that?"

"Yes you did. You were crying and blinking at me and begging to live here, how was I supposed to say no to that?"

"Oh, now that's seduction alright." Yugi muttered, somewhat sarcastically.

"To me it is!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know I sort of forced my way in…but you never had to say yes!"

Yami shook his head quietly. "No, I did. Because I love you. And you said it yourself. We have to enjoy what time we'll be able to have together."

"I wish time didn't have to end." Yugi's voice was starting to sound choked up again. "I wish time could just freeze right here."

_Oh no…Yugi, don't cry. Don't you dare cry… _Yami thought desperately. _If you start crying then I'll start crying and this is not going to turn out well._

"It-It doesn't have to end." he finally said. "It _won't_ end. I'll come visit you, in secret if I have to, I won't let this end."

"But what if we change and grow apart?" Yugi asked. "You know we will. We'll make all these promises and then we'll end up just letting each other down. I hate it, but it's likely."

"Yugi…" Indeed, now Yami's voice was growing higher too and he fought to keep himself steady. "Yugi, if I ever let you down, I want you to know that I won't leave you there." He embraced Yugi with all his strength, trying to defy the idea of this future. "I promise, I won't leave you down."

"And I won't leave you there either." Yugi whispered back.

They held onto each other for a long time. The clock on the wall ticked off the seconds, and then minutes. And while those were small measurements of time, they both knew deep down that every minute was a minute closer to an inevitable parting. Yugi had hit the nail on the head when he said it wasn't fair. It was a cruel twist of fate that they would fall for each other at this time, and they both knew it could not be avoided. Yugi's future was set, and it didn't involve Yami in it. His parents would make sure of that.

But for now, they were together. And it was easy to believe in forever. It was easy to believe in innocent love that would not only survive a parting, but also the years and miles that would separate them.

But soon they would come across something else they would have to survive, this perhaps the most difficult barrier of all.

* * *

Having come to the conclusion that worrying about the future would only ruin their time they had right now, both Yugi and Yami agreed to not talk about the day they'd have to part. With this behind them, they threw themselves into enjoying the present. Visiting friends, (including Joey and Mai, whom both yelled, "I KNEW IT!", upon hearing that they were a couple), watching movies, taking long walks, finding pictures in clouds, and just enjoying each other's company. This is what they were doing one evening as they walked along the street back towards the apartment. Dusk had fallen, and in shadowy corners of the street they would chance holding hands. Both of them were pretty well-known in the duelist crowds, so they had to be careful not to act too close. They both knew that if word got out that Yami was dating another guy, he'd lose a lot of fans, and his job depended on his fans. But in the shadows they didn't have to worry about this very much. 

Tonight the sky was rather overcast. It was the rainy season, and by the looks of things, it was going to start raining again soon. Indeed, as they jogged toward home, the rain began to fall.

Yami slowed back to a walk. "Well, we're going to get soaked anyway, might as well take our time." He said cheerfully.

Yugi laughed despite a sudden chill from the downpour. "What if we catch colds?"

"It's not cold rain, we won't." Yami took Yugi's hand and smiled at him. Yugi smiled back. Yami was right, the rain didn't feel cold now.

"Doesn't this seem like a scene that would be in a movie?" Yugi asked, motioning with his other hand. "Walking on an almost empty street in the rain…all that's missing is some background music."

"You're right." Yami agreed. "This is where the lovers always stop to kiss in the rain. Very romantic, ne?"

Yugi glanced at him. "We're technically not lovers…"

"And certainly wouldn't be good at acting in a movie, seeing how terrible we are at keeping secrets from each other…" Yami mused.

"But it'd be a shame to waste this rain." Yugi added shyly.

"You're so thoughtful." They had stopped walking. "But I love that about you." He smiled down at his friend. "I guess we'll just have to imagine the music."

"Who needs music?" Yugi whispered. "I've got you."

* * *

In Domino city there's a fast food restaurant, called Burger World. They're "famous" for their hamburgers and special ketchup, but other than that, it's just your average fast-food joint. Yugi's parents had been out all day comparing companies that would help them with their intercontinental move, and had stopped here on the way home for some dinner. As dusk, and the rain, fell, they got back in their car to drive home to the Game Shop, taking a back route that few cars bothered with. 

In the distance then, their headlights illuminated a couple standing on the sidewalk.

"Look at the young lovers." Yugi's mother sighed. "They're probably imagining themselves in a movie scene."

"It's rather sad, though." Her husband replied. "They're so close right now, but soon they'll probably have broken each other's hearts and will never see each other again. Young love is sad that way."

They were driving slowly because the rain had made the road slick and dangerous. In the distance, the two people were now kissing and seemed unaware of anything around them. Clearly their world was made up of only them, and nothing else. The rain around them fell harder as they wrapped their arms around each other, oblivious to everything.

"You'd better flash the lights." Mrs. Mutou said. "Just to let them know there's a car coming."

"Good idea." Her husband reached for the headlight controls and flashed them brighter for a moment.

It was only a short moment, but it was long enough for them to recognize who the people were.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were vaguely aware of the car that came to a screeching halt behind them, but they thought nothing of it at first. It had been raining, this was a back road, and the driver of the car could have easily been swerving to miss a stray cat or dog that had run across the street. But then Yami, looking over Yugi's shoulder, saw the people that got out, and he was brought back to reality in a flash. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Yugi and took a step away from the speechless man that was Yugi's father, whom was now striding toward them with an almost murderous look on his face. 

Yugi lifted his head "Yami, what's wrong?"

"We're busted." Yami muttered.

"What?" Yugi turned just as his parents regained their voices and both shouted,

"Yugi!"

Yugi realized who they were, and froze. "Oh no…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, those boys really threw the proverbial shyt into the fan with this one. What an embarrassing situation to be caught in. I mean really. They must be sooooo embarrassed!

I had some fun with this chapter. It was very emotional. There is anger, sarcasm, sadness, humour, angst, love, all sorts of emotions to play with. I love doing that! The end was particularly enjoyable. Ah, innocence. And irony. In the same paragraph. Ha!

I know this is getting...fluffy and cute. And you know what? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! I'm so not in the mood to deal with people pointing out the obvious, when I think the world could benefit from some fluff and kawaii-ness right now.Enjoy the cuteness, don't critisize it! Cuteness is...cute!

Next chapter is a big sl set-up one and it'skawaii to boot…please do come back to read it!

Oh, and I heard a very disturbing rumour. (This is not personal info, so I'm putting it up here.) I heard that this fall, KidsWB will be playing the fifth and FINAL arc of Yugioh. Final? Final as in, no more dub after that? That means they might not play the Memory arc, or even the Ceremonial Battle! If they do that…I will so have to kill someone! Do they have any idea how long we sappy fans have waited, and are still willing to wait, just so that we can cry our eyes out during ep 224? DO THEY? And all the shippy and adorable scenes in the Memory Arc…my god, it makes me mad just to think that they won't play them in English for us! Okay, so while I'm willing to totally accept an end where Yugi and Yami get to stay together forever…and I guess if they want to stop, I can always buy the subbed version on DVD…still! I'd rather see it to the real end. IN ENGLISH, DAMMIT! Okay…I'm sorry. Chey's outburst is over. But if any of you can either corroborate this rumour, or give me proof that it's not true, please, please do so.

With that, here are the Replies:

**Fear of Falling:** Sporks! Dude, sporks are so amusing! I'm really not sure why…but they are. xD No, not really surprising, but I _am_ glad to see you again! I'm glad I could make you laugh, too. xD Ooh, let's hope so! (Not that that was the real reason Yami let him stay anyway, but…people have been killed over lesser issues than being a bad cook, so good luck to Yugi!) Oooh, and I was reading your user page…you live in Australia? That is AWESOME. I've always wanted to go to Australia! You are so lucky. xD

**SoulDreamer:** Aah, I like your name! It's pretty. Welcome to the review crowd of Requiem! Aw, and thanks, I plan to!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Eeek, school. Man, summer goes by waaaaaay too fast, huh? Lakes are nice, have a good time!

**Phoenix51: **Woo, thanks for the luck! Given the looks of the past few days, I believe I'll be needing all the luck I can get. But, you're right! It's great to know that no matter how hard school is, you all are always here to say such nice things about my fics. :lip tremble: That means so much to me, and I doubt if any of my classmates could truly say the same! Thanks for understanding about the possible delays too…school, and homework, sure is time-consuming! I'll try my hardest to get the chapters up each Friday all the same, though. After all, I want you to have something to read over the weekend! xD See ya around!

**Shadows-insanity:** Thanks, I will!

**Yami Hirokiri: **Yeah, it's a very fluffy story. xDD Gotta love it. Rage against the system, woot! xD Yugi might seem awfully shy but when it comes to things he cares about, he's a very stubbourn person. :nod: I take it you must like RyouxBakura, ne? I've written a few fics for them…they were all early ones though, and a bit strange. Still…well, they'll be mentioned in passing, so I guess you'll like that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Firefreak: **Hey, I think that sounds like a perfectly fine word! In fact, I believe I'll add it to my list of fake words that sound right. O.O Another insane advocate:glomp: Yes, yes, more people should be insane, it is far more fun! Aww, I'm so glad you're enjoying it even now in the early bits. I'm going to try my hardest to post once a week, I promise! (It would be so cool to own Yugioh…) Thank you so much for recommending my fic to your sis, and for your encouraging words!

**You Know Us**: What, you've never seen tap-dancing ninjas armed with sporks? They're an elite class, you know. xDD Well, yes cause it's the start, and also because this is _supposed_ to be a sappy fluffy fic. Did I or did I not warn y'all of that back in chap. 1? Aw, you're not included in that list of misunderstanding parents, no, but the fact is that a lot of them are! You could give lessons. Many parents could benefit from lessons from you. I also believe Yugi would be thrilled to have a mom like you right now. Drama! Drama is great fun, although as I've said before, I'm sure Yami would have let him move in regardless of his cooking abilities. Well, let us hope everything works out for them…or else I fear Michelle's wrath. Then again, the signs aren't good for the end of this chapter. (Ah, but I am glad to see we have the salt-bearers ready on the front line should the snails attack!)

School has started…gaahhh…Whose brilliant idea was it for us to have 180-day school years anyway? I dunno about you, but I'm pretty sick of it by the time they hit Day 2. Journalism is quickly becoming my favourite class, and math of course falls under the most-disliked category. We're talking college pre-calculus! Just the NAME gives me a headache. :wince:

On a happier note, it's the weekend! That means anime shows! And hey, has anyone seen the changes they made to TVTome? It's like…WTF-OMFG? Well, that was my reaction…I liked the old set-up far more, and now I can't depend on them for reliable news or quotes or anything! Ack! In retaliation, I took their link off the credits part of my quote site. Syahahaha…

And of course, most important of all, Cartoon Network has officially redeemed themselves in my eyes by playing Yugioh again! Wooo! Finally, my emotional stability can be stable again! Plus, I haven't watched the Alcatraz Duel Tower arc for a loooong time, so that's even better.

Stay safe everybody, and I'll see you next week. (Provided I live that long.)


	4. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 04

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Four

Anyone could tell they were really in trouble this time, because there simply _was _no good explanation for why they were standing on the street, kissing, in the rain, that Yugi's parents would accept. And because of this, they didn't jump apart or try to act innocent. Instead, they just stood there with their arms still wrapped around each other, staring at the newcomers blankly.

Yugi's father circled and grabbed Yami by his shoulders, yanking him roughly out of Yugi's grasp, as his mother clutched her son fearfully, demanding to know if he was all right or hurt or what.

Yugi struggled to get away from her, thinking this treatment was a little too much. "Mom, I'm fine!"

Meanwhile, Yami had twisted out of Mr. Mutou's grasp too, and gave him a venomous look while saying in his calmest voice, "That was uncalled for."

"What do think you're doing?" The man demanded. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'll have you arrested for trying to molest my son-"

"No, Dad, leave Yami alone!" Yugi spoke up, then clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd given away.

His parents appraised the person named and ignored Yugi for a moment.

"So, this is the infamous Yami." His father finally said, his eyes resting on Yami's choice of clothes: flair-legged jeans, a tight shirt, and various bracelets which gave him a sort of feminine-bishounen look. This first impression was not one that went over well. "The oh-so-wonderful friend that you wanted so badly to stay with. Now do you see, Yugi, why you shouldn't trust people like him? Those rich young men, they're all the same, out trying to molest teenagers. I've seen coverage of a lot of trials like this in America. I've always said Japan doesn't take this sort of thing seriously enough."

"You've got it all wrong." Yugi snapped.

"Yugi, it's going to be alright." His mother tried to comfort him. Yugi took a step away from her and shouted at them,

"Would you just listen to me? Yami wasn't doing anything I hadn't invited!"

"You mean…?" They were _finally_ listening to him. Yugi took advantage of their attention at last and informed them, almost defiantly,

"Yes, Yami's my boyfriend."

Yami felt incredibly proud of Yugi at that moment and would have run to give him another hug if Yugi's father still hadn't been standing in his way. Meanwhile, the elder Mutous were struck into silence.

"So…so that's why you wanted to go stay with him." His mother finally uttered, blinking.

"Part of it." Yugi admitted.

"I don't believe this…" She murmured, as if to herself.

"Yugi, I don't understand, why would you-" His father began.

Yami started to step forward, to tell the man that Yugi didn't deserve to be yelled at and to leave him alone. But Yugi beat him to the mark.

"Look…I guess I should have told you when I moved in with him. But I knew how much you didn't like Yami and if you knew, you never would have let me go."

"Got that right." His father was still eyeing Yami's bracelets with a nasty look. Commonly clothed in a crisp business suit, he didn't approve of guys wearing bracelets at all.

"I know you don't approve of his job, and I know you're leery about his age, but Yami's never hurt me or forced me into anything. He's really kind and understanding, and I love him."

"Yugi…" Yami whispered.

"Listen Yugi, we know things have been difficult." His mother spoke up. "And we know that you really don't want to move. But you don't have to…to go shack up with some _guy_ to find comfort."

Yugi's eyes flashed, but he seemed to be forcing his voice to remain clear. "Mom, you've got it all wrong. We're not even sleeping together, we have an agreement. I'm just living with him, that's all."

"But clearly you're not averse to kissing, and that's quite enough already." His father stepped in. "Yugi, go get in the car. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"What?" Yugi and Yami demanded in unison.

"Go get in the car, Yugi. You're coming home with us."

Yami knew that Yugi respected his parents and their orders greatly, and felt his heart sink. He closed his eyes, thinking how awful it was that not only did Yugi have to leave him, but that he had to leave six weeks early. Nothing was fair anymore.

Then he heard Yugi's voice: "No."

"What?" his parents demanded. Yami jerked his head up in surprise.

"I said no, I'm not going home with you." Yugi announced, this time his tone clearly defiant. "I'm staying with Yami till the move."

"Oh no you're not-"

"Yes, I am!" Yugi snapped. "I love him, and he loves me. He treats me better than anyone else ever has. He's the sort of person you would want me to be with."

"No he's not! Yugi, I thought we've made this very clear. We're trying to help you. We want what's best for you. We're not going to let you make a mistake and be called a freak. It's wrong for you to be with another man, and we're putting a stop to it before this goes too far. _Now go and get in the car!_"

Yugi stared at them for a moment, understanding registering in his eyes. "So that's it." he whispered.

"What's it?" His mother asked, puzzled.

"So that's why you hate Yami so much! It's not because he's a duelist, or because of his age. The reason you don't want me to be involved with him is because he's another _guy_! If he was a woman, I bet you wouldn't have had a single problem with him!"

"Damn right! It's one thing for you to go room with him, but have a girlfriend. But it's another thing entirely when you room _and _sleep with him!" His father shouted.

"I told you we're not sleeping together!" Yugi shouted back. "Do you _ever_ listen to anything I say?"

"That doesn't matter. The mere fact that you fell for him at all. You can't be gay."

"I can be whatever I want. If I love a guy, who cares? It's still love."

"It's forbidden!"

"Maybe by your standards."

"We're trying to _help_ you, Yugi. Life won't be easy on you if you're gay. In America there are very good psychologists, we'll find you a therapist and you can put this behind you-"

"I don't need therapy! I'm just fine the way I am!"

"No you're not. You're making a big mistake, Yugi."

"I don't think I am."

Through all of this, Yami was keeping his mouth shut. It looked like it would be best for him to stay out of it. And Yugi looked like he was holding his ground fine.

"Yugi, you don't understand. Now for the last time, go get in the car." His father finally instructed through clenched teeth. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Yugi stood there stubbournly, silent as mildew, and surely every bit as annoying to his parents. Finally he replied,

"I'm not leaving Yami. I love him, and I'm staying with him. You guys think you own me! You think you can shape me, but you should love me just the way I am! Yami does! You want to change me so that I'll be perfect, so that the world will be easy on me. But Yami loves me just the way I am! He says I'm fine just the way I am and that the world can take whatever problems it has with me and screw them, and I think he's right! You guys are the ones that don't understand!"

Yami steeled himself to watch Yugi be yelled at again. After an outburst like that…a shouting match was inevitable. But instead, his father's response to this was to stride over to Yugi, and slap him hard across the face. So hard, that because Yugi wasn't prepared for it, the blow threw him to the pavement with a yelp.

Yugi's mother clapped her hand over her mouth, staring back and forth between her husband and son in horror. Yugi struggled to his knees, gripping his shoulder, his head down in what was probably sobbing, but with the rain it was hard to tell.

"You should never talk back to your parents that way." His father snapped, standing over him. "We raised you better than that!"

Yugi didn't respond this time. Suddenly, someone latched onto Mr. Mutou's arm, and yanked him around to go face-to-face with Yami. Yugi looked up at that moment and at first he hardly even recognized his friend.

He'd seen his other self angry before. Extremely angry even. But this was at a level of fury that surpassed anything he'd ever seen on Yami's face yet. The former pharaoh's eyes were ablaze in hatred, his soft features twisted into those of a snarling animal. His entire body was shaking.

"_Why did you do that?"_ he demanded, his voice dripping poison. "Why did you hit Yugi?"

"A boy should respect his parents." The older man replied simply. "Parents have the right to do what is best for their children. I'm teaching Yugi a lesson. And Yami, you should stay out of this. He's my son, and I know what's best for him."

"No one deserves to be hit just for talking back!" Yami snapped. "No one! Yugi has the right to give you his own opinion!"

"He's _my _child, and I'll discipline him in the way I see fit-"

"He didn't deserve that!" Yami swept his freehand toward Yugi. "You're so stuck on the fact that he's your son, why don't you consider that if you were a real father, you would never have hit him? He was just giving you his opinion. No one deserves to be hurt for that!"

Yugi and his mother watched all this in shocked silence. Yami had lost his magic some time ago, when the Millennium Items were all destroyed after the Ceremonial Battle. When he'd been incarnated into his own body, he'd forfeited the powers he once had. But right now he looked capable of murder, with or without magic powers to help. For a moment, both Yugi and his mother worried they might end up witnessing a killing.

"Okay, you've made your point." Yugi's father wrenched his arm away, rubbing the place where Yami's nails had dug into his skin even through the fabric of his sleeve. "Now it's only fair that I make mine. You and Yugi may have some crazy idea that a relationship between you two will work out. And it won't. You are both men, and I don't know if you're gay or bi or what, but I won't let you corrupt Yugi with freakish ideas about love."

"Yugi's not a freak." Yami hissed. "And neither am I. He's fine the way he is, and I respect his choices, which is something you desperately need to do."

"And you, Yami, need to do something too." Yugi's father growled. "You need to face reality and forget this foolish relationship. Yugi's leaving in six weeks, and you two will never see each other again. You need to say your goodbyes and let him go, and above all, you need to keep your hands _off of my son_."

He turned on his heel and strode toward the car. Yugi's mother glanced back and forth, then followed him. Two car doors slammed, and the vehicle drove off into the night.

Yami and Yugi's eyes followed it, then Yami turned back to Yugi. His face had returned to its normal expression. It was hard to believe that only a few moments before he'd looked like he'd been about to kill someone.

"Yugi…are you okay?" he asked gently, squatting down and running his hand over the bruise on Yugi's cheek.

"Yes, I'm okay. My shoulder's a little sore…but it's just a bruise too."

"I'm glad. Yugi…I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like I did, but when I saw you get hit, I just…"

"Yami, it's okay."

"I can't stand seeing you hurt." Yami shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. "I couldn't stop myself. You didn't deserve to be hit, and I just lost it when I saw you fall. That's such stupid reasoning, that you can't even give them your side of the story. I can't stand that!"

"Really, it's okay." Yugi replied with a small smile. "You weren't the only one that lost your temper tonight, after all."

"But you deserved to yell at them! I know they're your parents and all, but they never should have called you a freak."

"They called you one too."

"To hell with that. I told you, I've been called worse. But you had every right to say what you did, and your father never should have hit you for it." He held out his hand and helped Yugi to his feet, then hugged him. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Yami." They began walking back to the apartment again, clasping each other's hands tightly. If the unexpected event had served to do anything, in a round-about way it only steeled their will to remain together.

"I'm never going to forgive your parents for what they said and did tonight." Yami said unexpectedly. "I want you to know that, Yugi. I know you still care about them and love them, but I'll never be able to forgive them."

"I never knew they were that crazy over the issue." Yugi said with a helpless shrug. "I know they like things to be…normal…but I didn't think they were that prejudiced."

"Prejudice…it's a terrible thing." Yami replied, shaking his head again.

"Yes, it is. And I'm really sorry too for the things they accused you of. I know you would never hurt me, not intentionally."

"That means a lot to me, Yugi. Thank you."

"Do you think we can make it through anything?"

"Yes, I think we will. Distance, time, prejudice…it won't stop us."

"I think so too."

Despite the first assault that their new enemy, (and soon prejudice would indeed prove to become their greatest foe as well), had dealt, they were still able to smile about it. Because in the end, they were sure that no one could take away what they had in their hearts.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay people, I'm sorry for the late-ness. I wish I had a good excuse...like alien snails attacking or a lot of homework...but the fact is that there was no ailen attacks and Iactually had no homework.The truth is simply that I spaced out posting last night. I'M SORRY!

Such a short chapter! Eeek…when did that happen? Before you start going on with demanding to know what's up with this short chapter stuff again, try to see this chapter for what it is: a majour plot, turning, and sl point in this fic. Prejudice will become a very important part of this, and this chapter was but the first of the signs. Besides…it's not _that _short. Right?

More happiness! My god, considering that this is an angst story, I'm just too damn _happy! _Well, okay, there is solemn-ness, to be sure…but still, this chapter ended on a slightly upbeat note, what with the two of them only more certain that they love each other deeply. Yeah...we'll see where that goes.

I dreamed about writing this chapter for some time, even before I began writing this fic. I wanted to do a scene with Yugi getting hit by his own parent/parents, and then Yami's subsequent reaction. It's fun to write Yami angry! Because he is literally a person with no limits once he becomes angry and in his desire to protect Yugi. And characters with no limits are the coolest of all to write for, because you just never know how far they'll go for the people they love.

Replies:

**Cherry Romancer:** Aw…while I like messing with people, I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack! Meanwhile…I'm sure that those two would absolutely love it if I left them alone and stopped screwing with their lives like this. xD

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Yes, I know! I love it way too much for them to stop playing eps! Still…it's a rumour. I heard the "fifth and final season", which means-at the least-that we'll get one more arc and it's not over yet. (The last arc could be any of the final three…I'm curious which it'll be.) For this we should be grateful…but still! Maybe they'll release the eps they don't show on DVD or something. I hope so. O.O I'm sorry to have depressed you, but…news is news. Aww, thanks for all your kind words though! Yes…fluff is good when used correctly! I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job of it…and also that you won't attempt to behead me if I challenge a religion. But yes! I totally agree! My god, some of this homophobia nowadays is just ridiculous! Woo…soapbox again. xD I'll update as soon as I can!

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Wow…all that? Dude, I feel mad special now! Thanks for adding me to all those lists! I hope I'll be able to write a fic worthy of all that. :niko:

**Sansi:** Yeah! We support the same couple and therefore have at least one thing we are sure to agree on. :niko: Besides, it's fun to sit around and go on about how cute they are together. Yes! They had to be seen…because I am a sadist that puts the poor little buggers through hell and back. Still, it makes for a great sl. As for the solution…well, we'll just have to see where that goes!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Ah, welcome back! O.O I know, that's exactly what I said when I heard about it! I swear I was about to hurt someone. I cried myself practically to death at the ending in Japanese, and I've been looking forward for so long to seeing it in English! Well…they've been busted and the secret is out! They're still together though…so what will happen? It's a mystery! Such fun. :niko: Ack, school. Man, that sucks. I've been back a little over a week and wish I was done. Well, good luck!

**Kittycatneko: **Heeey, are you my friend from DevART? I recognize the name! I love cats, so how could I forget your name? Aw, thanks, I will!

**LiNes: **I see you've got a new pen name, eh? Yeah, I have. I'm not a city sort of person, so I like places where there's "nothing to do". Hell, I live in the Florida Keys. The official so-called "nothing to do" place. We're hours away from the nearest big city. People call us boring all the time, although I personally like our lifestyle, boring though it may be called. But mostly I just want to go for the accents. I love Australian accents. xD I do! Anyway, as for the fic…yes! It was ironic…yet amusing. xD Well, that's true. Luckily, I didn't die! So you won't have to re-kill me yet!

**Yami Hitokiri: **Oh, I knew all that. I was assuming that by "last" season, they meant they would play the Grand Prix one, and then not the Memory arc or the Ceremonial battle. I would love to see them all, myself. I happen to like, (and follow), both the dubbed and original series, as well as Genecs. (Which I've heard isn't as bad as some people will lead you on to believe, and I've read the translated synopsizes and agree with the view that it's not terrible at all. Mostly people online badmouth it because they want to see the old cast, not a new one, which is a cheap reason to badmouth something, really. But I shan't go into that for fear of verbal assault.) :glance: But don't worry about educating me, I'm aware of that stuff. :smile: Anyhoo…I'm glad you liked the cliffy! It was the first of the fic…which is unusual for me, normally I start springing them in the first chapter! But what the heck. It was fun. xD That's a good idea! Unfortunately…I doubt it would have worked. Yeppers, there will be loads of angsty goodness, (and tears), throughout this fic. xD Be ready for it!

**You Know Us: **Yep…the first cliffy of the fic! Rather late, eh? Oh, right…"Uh, yes, he had something in his eye. So I was going to like, magically make it go away by kissing him." While I would give Yami mad props for creativity, that would never work. (Though, it's better than the excuse that Yugi was choking and needed CPR…standing up. :wink:) Anyway, bad excuses aside…I decided to not avoid the fire, but to dive right into the center of it with a direct confrontation. Fun! This was the sort of situation that needed no holds barred and no excuses! (Say…Michelle, doesn't _Yugi's_ happiness factor into this anywhere too? xD) As for that first week…WOO…it was nearly a killer, but of course I survived, cause without me, what would y'all do for entertainment? xDD

**AngelPrincess17: **Hiya! Ahh...I read it in Beckett Yugioh Collector magazine, in the question and answer section. I was like...O.O... But for now, all we can do is hope! Anyway though, thanks for the review!

I've got nothing much to say down here. Well, I DID complete a YamixYugi AMV. It's very cute,the main theme is basically Yami talking to Yugi and telling him how beautiful and special he is. I'm such a sap! But it's a cute vid and I think it's well-done. If you want to watch it, you can download it from my AMV page, (the link is on my profile page here), or I can e-mail it to you. It's 14 MB.

I guess I could lament about school...but none of y'all want to hear about that! xD See you next week, guys!


	5. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 05

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Five

That night at home, as Yugi got ready for bed, Yami came out to talk to him.

"How's your face?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the fold-out couch mattress as Yugi curled up under the covers.

"It's fine."

"And your shoulder?"

"Fine too. Really Yami, I'm not hurt." He looked amused by this treatment.

Yami looked away. "I know…I just worry about you is all. I shouldn't…you can take care of yourself perfectly well."

"It means a lot to me, that you care about me."

"How could I do anything less for the one that took a beating just to stand up for me?" Yami asked, teasing him.

"Good point." Yugi laughed.

"So, you're not angry, right?"

"Angry about what?"

"About me kissing you. I mean, the first night I kissed you. If I hadn't, you'd probably be at home and be miserable, but you never would have fought with your parents if it hadn't been for me. I know how important you esteem them in your mind, and I never meant to have to tarnish that."

"I'd rather be here with you with an uncertain future, than be at home and be miserable." Yugi said matter-of-factly. "What's done is done. We've got to make the most of it. And I happen to be really, really glad that you kissed me that night. It's nice to be able to have happiness in my life like this before I have to leave. The last week has been great, hanging out with you and my friends and just enjoying life."

"I'm glad you've had a good time." Yami smiled and bent over to kiss him before getting up and switching off the living room lights. "Have a good night's sleep, Yugi, and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Yami."

* * *

Some weeks later, Yugi's mother arrived at their apartment one morning, to be met at the door by a rather disgruntled Yami, whom had been interrupted while washing dishes and had soap suds up to his elbows. Narrowing his eyes, he asked curtly, "Yes?" 

She took a step back upon recognizing the person that had looked dangerously close to killing her husband the last time they met. Yami wasn't pleased to see her either, as she _was _one of the people taking Yugi away. But, however, he didn't classify Yugi's mother in quite the same low aspect as he did his father, and motioned as politely as he could without flinging soap suds for her to step inside.

"Yugi's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute." He informed her in a clipped voice, and busied himself with dunking a perfectly clean plate in the sink, and scrubbing away at it with a purpose. Now that she was in his house, he was starting to feel a sort of resentment against her after all. After the way her husband had treated Yugi, his own son…

She looked around nervously, but seemed to relax upon seeing the couch bed still unmade and Yugi's possessions strewn around it. Sitting down at the table, she bravely made an attempt at conversation:

"So, Mr. Atemu…er…Yami, how long have you…played cards?"

"Awhile."

"Does it pay well?"

"I could retire right now if I wanted to. But I like the game. I've bought almost all my cards at the Game Shop. I was trying to talk Yugi into giving me a discount when he became the owner…but I guess that won't happen for awhile now."

She looked uncomfortable and cast about for a new subject. "So…how's Yugi doing?"

"He's fine. The bruise on his face went away after a few days."

She fell back into embarrassed silence again for a moment. "I'm awfully sorry about that…I hadn't thought he'd go so far."

"You're really lucky Yugi wasn't hurt. Because if he had been, I might have had to kill your husband. And then you too, for being a witness and all."

She scooted back in her chair. With his back to her, Yami laughed to himself. As guilty as it was, this made for great stress therapy.

Yugi walked into the room then, fluffing his hair, his face looking damp and flushed from the hot water of his shower. "Yami, we're-" he then caught sight of the nervous-looking woman sitting in the chair. "Oh…hi Mom."

"Good morning, Yugi." She replied, looking relieved to see him.

"What was it you were saying, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"We're out of shampoo. Mom…what're you doing here?"

She unfolded a piece of paper and held it out toward him. "We have the date set. The plane to America leaves next Saturday. Not this Saturday, but the next one, at 1:00 in the afternoon. We can come pick you up, if you like."

"Yami will give me a ride."

"Of course…well, you'd better arrive at noon, anyway. We'll wait for you outside the parking terminal. You can have one carry-on and two cargo luggages…the new house is in Los Angeles, in California, and we've already shipped your things from the house. The school said they have a tutor set up for you for the first few months for learning English. But they also said they have plenty of Japanese students already, so it should be easy for you to make friends. The house is really nice…I'm sure you'll like it." She kept casting nervous glances toward Yami as she said this.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and took the paper with the information, but said nothing.

His mother lingered for a few moments, then said she really ought to be on her way, and left. Yugi turned to Yami and demanded, "What did you tell her? She looked as if she'd just heard there was a sniper loose outside."

"Nothing but the truth." Yami said innocently, still scrubbing the plate.

"Okay, first of all, you've been washing that plate since I got _in_ the shower, and second, just how truthful did you get?"

Yami merely smiled at him with his best "little-innocent-me" look, till Yugi dissolved into giggling and gave up trying to get an answer.

"So…it's really happening." Yami finally said a few minutes later, dropping into a solemn mood.

"Yeah…in a little over a week."

"I can't believe it."

"I can." He sounded a bit gloomy.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yami asked, sounding concerned.

Yugi looked at the paper for a long time, then looked up. "Yeah…I'm going to be okay. Don't worry."

* * *

And Yugi _was_ okay, up until Friday night. Yami had stayed up talking to him for a long time, wished him good-night, and given him an extra long kiss, knowing that this would be the last night he'd get to. He'd then retreated to his room to watch TV for a few moments, and was now laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, not really seeing a whole lot. That was when he noticed movement at his door. Slowly it opened, and Yugi appeared in it, whispering, 

"Yami? Are you awake?"

He sat up. "Yugi, what is it?"

"Yami, I…" he walked across the room and put his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him and not finishing the sentence.

"Yugi, is everything all right?" He asked, expecting to hear Yugi reply that he was fine, and expecting to spend the next ten minutes forcing Yugi to admit whatever was bothering him. But instead, Yugi shook his head and replied, his voice cracking,

"No…no, it's not."

"That's understandable." Yami replied gently.

"I don't want to leave, Yami."

"I know."

"I really don't. The idea of leaving scares me."

"It's okay, Yugi, it's okay to be scared." Yami whispered soothingly, rubbing his back. "You're leaving the place you've lived all your life, and all your old friends, and your grandpa, whom you've lived with forever, to move to a new country…anyone would be scared."

"And I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Yugi. I'll think about you every day."

"Me too…but we'll write to each other, right?"

"To hell with writing! I'm going to get a computer and ask Tea and Marik to leave their place for once and help me set it up so that we can e-mail a million times a day."

Yugi laughed softly. "Wow…I must be really important for you to actually risk interrupting them. I'm warning you, Tea has a strong arm, she might slap you."

"There's no one more important than you, and it's worth the risk."

"Thank you…Yami, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Go ahead."

Yugi paused. "But I'm afraid it'll make you mad."

"I won't be."

"You're sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. There's no harm in asking, is there?"

"You're right. I was just wondering if…if I could stay in here with you tonight."

"You mean…?" Yami trailed off. They had, as Yugi had told-or tried to tell-his parents various times, come to an unspoken agreement that they would not sleep together and furthermore, would not succumb to lust. They'd agreed to this partially so that they'd have a true case when they told Yugi's parents as such, partially because when people are in bed together, they tend to end up saying and agreeing to things that they regret later, and mostly to avoid any further emotional attachments to each other that would make leaving harder. Of course, that didn't mean that they hadn't both thought about breaking the agreement at some point during the last two months. They'd thought about it quite a lot, in fact. But Yugi was just the first to bring it up.

"Yes." Yugi was quiet for a moment, then explained quickly, embarrassed, "I mean, tomorrow…I'm going to go off to America with my parents, right? And I'll end up doing what they want me to do, at least till I'm eighteen and probably afterwards, knowing them. I'm going to become theirs, have to bide by their rules, do what they want me to, become what they want me to become…but tonight, Yami…before it all has to end tomorrow, tonight I just want to be yours and no one else's. I know we had an agreement, but tonight's our last night, and…I want to share it with you before…it's too late to. Does that make sense?"

Yami was silent. Yugi ducked his head. "I knew it, I made you mad."

"No, you didn't. You just surprised me again. You're always doing that. To be honest, I never thought I'd hear you say something so bold." He laughed softly. "But mad? No, I'm not mad at all."

"So…what sort of answer is that supposed to be?"

"Whatever you want, Yugi." He replied, placing his hand over Yugi's. "Tonight should be your night, you're the one that's been hurt the most by all of this."

"I-I want to stay with you." Yugi said, blushing now. "I really do."

Yami smiled gently. "Then don't worry about making me mad. Your friends have tried to tell you this before, and I'm trying to tell you again now…what you want is just as important as what anyone else might want. Besides, I love you. Why would I be mad if you love me back, right?"

"Thanks, Yami. You're so nice to me. I wish I didn't have to move. I want to stay with you…and with all my friends, and my grandpa, and…you."

"I know. It's going to be okay, Yugi. Everything will work out somehow for us, don't worry." As he said this, he laid Yugi back on the bed and ran his hand down Yugi's face; brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Now stop crying, you know how I hate to see you upset. Save your tears for tomorrow. Maybe we can guilt trip your parents."

Despite himself, Yugi laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"But-"

"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay." Yami whispered, taking Yugi's hand as he hugged him comfortingly. "Just try to believe that, alright?"

Yugi nodded and rested his head against Yami's chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing his fears, but also bringing forth the question: "How will I survive without you?"

"Just be yourself, Yugi." Yami kissed him, almost desperately, as his eyes filled with tears and he struggled to reply, "Just be the wonderful person that I know and love, and have faith that we'll be okay in the future. And I know…I swear that everything will work out."

Yugi kissed him back, just as hungrily, unwilling to believe that in the next day, he was going to lose everything. He'd gone almost his whole life without Yami…and now he realized he couldn't see himself facing the rest of his life without him. This thought made him squeeze his eyes shut as he broke away from the kiss and clutched Yami's hand. One night? They shared a bond that very few people ever saw, and yet…two months, and this one night? Was that all they were going to get?

"You promise?" Yugi finally whispered, opening his eyes and reaching to touch Yami's hair, their faces inches apart.

"I promise." Yami replied softly.

And despite the overwhelming obstacles they faced, Yami deep down believed what he was saying, even though he wasn't sure yet what they'd do. There was no way to stop the coming of the next day. It would come, and Yugi would leave…

But for now, they were still together. And whatever the future held wouldn't stop the fact that they loved each other, and wouldn't stop them from hanging on to the last hours. That night they clung together desperately for comfort, trying to fight off each other's own despair; like sailors from a doomed ship holding onto each other, knowing that in the morning they would have to let go and drown.

* * *

The next day at noon, Yami and Yugi arrived at the Domino airport, Yugi solemnly quiet, Yami broodingly silent. Yugi's parents almost looked surprised to see them. 

"You're on time." was their first comment.

Yami gave them a nasty look. Last night had only served to strengthen his bond with Yugi and he resented them beyond belief for forcing him into leaving. In his life, he'd learned not to force Yugi into things…every time he had, very little good had come from it, and he always ended up learning that Yugi knew what was best. If only his parents would understand that as well…

It was, after all, only his great love and respect for Yugi that kept Yami from phoning up Ryou and Bakura's house, and asking if he could hire Bakura as a hit man. (Which Bakura would likely be delighted to do, provided that Ryou let him, so maybe it was best that he hadn't called?)

"Well, we'd better go check your luggage in, Yugi." They turned their attention to their son, ignoring Yami, and all turned to go back to the line at the desk. Yami reached out to grab Yugi's father by the shoulder.

"Yugi and his mother can check the luggage in." Yami informed him. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." As the other two walked off, casting curious and somewhat worried looks over their shoulders, Mr. Mutou and Yami remained beside the door. The older man folded his arms. "So, Mr. Duelist, what did you want to say to me?"

Yami held up two fingers. "Two things. First, a request."

"Alright, shoot."

_Wish I could. _Yami thought scathingly, but kept his voice steady. "I want to ask you…and I really mean this, too…to take good care of Yugi."

Mr. Mutou frowned. "Like I once said to you, I don't know who you think you are, but clearly you've got a high opinion of yourself, and that's not very becoming."

"It's far higher than the opinion I have of you, but that's beyond the point. I love Yugi, and if you're taking him away, you'd better promise to take good care of him."

"We're his _parents_, Yami. Everything we've ever done for him has been in his best interest."

Yami was struggling to stay calm, reminding himself that not losing his temper would pay off later. "Maybe so, but nonetheless- I'm asking this of you, and you had _better_ agree. I want to be sure that Yugi won't be mistreated."

"Look, I don't know where you get the balls to talk to me this way, but you're really starting to get on my nerves." Yugi's father finally snapped, having had enough of the calm young man that was nearly a carbon copy of his own son. "If it'll get you off my back, fine, I promise to take care of Yugi."

"You'd better _mean_ that." Yami's voice dropped an octave.

"I already told you, he's my son, I've done nothing but take care of him since he was born. I shouldn't _have_ to promise anything like this."

"Yeah, by never coming home to see him, right?" Yami's voice was becoming angry, despite his best efforts. "Even when you could, you didn't, your job was apparently more important than your only son. And hitting him? I suppose you did _that _for him too?"

"I don't have time for this. What's the second thing?"

Yami took a deep breath. "The second thing, is a warning. I often travel to America for Duel Monsters tournaments. If I ever happen to drop by, and I see Yugi unhappy, there will be hell to pay. And if you _ever _hit him again, I will come and personally make you pay that hell, do you understand?"

"Do you think you can scare me?"

"No. I don't think I can scare you and I'm not even trying to. But I think that I'm not one for wasting words, and you'd better not blow off these two things as a joke. Yugi means the world to me, and if he is ever mistreated by you again, you will regret it."

The two men glared at each other for a moment in a staring contest of wills. Finally, Yugi's father had to look away from Yami's piercing purple orbs, and scowled, before replying stiffly,

"Well, if you want to talk big, why not realize that in less than an hour, Yugi is boarding that plane with us, and you are staying behind. He will never see you again if I can help it, and all your threats and all your words will mean nothing when you're on opposite sides of the ocean."

Yami's eyes flickered for a moment,and he finally replied, very softly, "We'll see."

They stood in silence for the next fifteen minutes till Yugi and his mother got their luggage issue worked out and returned. The whole group went to sit down in the folding chairs by the window and wait. Yugi remained at Yami's side for the rest of the hour, never letting go of his hand.

Finally everyone began lining up for boarding. Yami placed his free hand on Yugi's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "Well…Yugi…take care of yourself in the US."

Yugi nodded and replied, in a shaky voice, "And you…take care of yourself too. Learn to cook, so you can eat healthy…even without me." He offered a small smile.

Yami smiled back at him. "I will."

"You'll come and visit sometime, right?"

"Of course I will."

Yugi lowered his voice now. "Yami, about last night…I know that lovers say things 'in the moment' all the time…but I want you to know that I meant everything I said, and I don't regret any of it. Please…just don't forget that."

Yami smiled and replied, his voice starting to crack, "I don't regret anything I said either, Yugi. Don't…don't worry about it."

"I'll never forget you, Yami. I'll write to you all the time. And I'll call…and one day, you know…"

"Feel free to call collect, I can pay for it." Yami tucked a strand of hair behind Yugi's ear and let out a long shuddering sigh, taking Yugi in his arms. "Yugi, there's so many…I just…just take care of yourself, Yugi. I love you."

Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him back. "I love you, too."

They hugged for a long time. Finally Yugi's father made an impatient sound in his throat and stared pointedly at the people walking around the airport, as if to say, "Stop looking gay, you two are in public in Japan!"

Yami let go of Yugi and kissed him, not caring about the people. They were in too much of a hurry to notice, and if any of them did, let them making of the hugging and kissing what they would. Screw his reputation...he andYugi deserved a chanceto say good-bye."Safe traveling." He whispered.

Yugi kissed him back for a long moment and then backed away, letting go of his hand. "Good-bye…Yami." He wavered.

"Good-bye." Yami lifted his hand to wave. He kept waving even after Yugi and his family had vanished down the hall to the plane, kept staring out the window even after their plane had lifted off into the sky and vanished in the clouds. Finally he leaned up against the glass, feeling very lonely. Opposite sides of the ocean…his love for Yugi would last it, surely, but…

"That boy was a friend of yours?" Someone behind him asked. He turned to see a woman sitting there. He'd seen her earlier, she was probably waiting for the next flight.

"My one true love." Yami replied quietly, not caring how cliché it sounded, nor volunteering further information. If she'd been watching, the kiss would have explained everything, anyway.

She looked sympathetic. "Well, you know what they say about the ones you love. You have to let them go, and if they come back, then they're yours forever. But if they don't, it was never meant to be."

Yami turned back to the window, staring out at the sky with his palm pressed against the glass. "Not always." He replied, almost to himself. "Sometimes, they might really want to come back…but they can't. And what do you do then? If you've made a promise to them…that everything will be okay…what do you do? How can you keep it…while letting them go…and risking never seeing them again?"

The woman looked confused.

Yami knew the answer to his question, of course. He'd thought of it last night. Yugi had fallen asleep, but Yami'd remained awake, his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders, staring sadly into his sleeping face and thinking about stuff. And he'd thought, for a long time, how could they escape their future and win in a fight where prejudice ruled the opposing side? No matter how much they loved each other, they were still both guys, and Yugi's parents still wouldn't understand. He doubted they ever would.

He'd thought of only one way. A dangerous way…but still a way. And now, feeling the loneliness that had been born inside himself when he'd watched Yugi walk away from him, he knew what he was going to do, despite the risk. Silently, he turned and ran off toward the desks to reserve a last-minute spot on the next plane at whatever the cost, and once he had, he dashed for his car. He had a lot to do, and he only had two hours.

Because the next flight to Los Angeles left in two hours.

And he wouldn't miss it for the world.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**About the Yugioh Series End Rumour: **Okay, I realized I opened a can of worms with mentioning that in Ch. 02. Causing worldwide panic was not my intent, and I'm sorry! People have been asking me about it a lot, so I'm going to just type in here the exact context in which I heard it, okay? I read it in Beckett Yugioh Collector, issue 19. Someone wrote to them, asking if the dub would bring the Kaibacorp Grand Prix, Memory Arc, or Ceremonial Battle to the US. And this was their answer: _"We do know that there will be one more fifth and final season of Yugioh shown on KidsWB this fall. Whether or not there will be any other Yugioh series or specials after that remains to be seen."  
_Now, I have my theories about why and how they're planning to handle this, but I shan't voice them yet since they're just that. Theories. I hope this clears things up for some of you.

"In public in Japan": In Japan, outward displays of emotion, (such as madly glomp-attacking a friend or bursting into hysterical tears), are not considered proper etiquette and generally looked down upon by the 'respectable' class. So, while it was bad enough that they were looking gay, it was even more taboo because of the country they were in.

Bakura the hit man: Yep, Bakura might be with Ryou in this fic, but he's still got his guns! (If you've ever read the character of Bakura in my fics before, you understand this.) xD Had to throw it in.

Tea and Mariku: I like this couple! For some reason, it's cute. Besides, I can see Tea being one of the people that would forgive Marik for all the stuff he did.

Well, at least this chapter was longer than the last one! This was a challenge. I worked really hard on that scene in Yami's room. Their first night together! And possibly their last, thus adding to the drama. I wanted it to be tender and sweet, yet also solemn, and at the same time, not turn it into one of those nasty graphic hentai scenes that scar people for life that writers chuck in just for sex appeal. X.x Heaven knows how much I hate those. Also, I wanted to be careful to keep this an emotive relationship, and not look as though Yami let Yugi stay with him just because he wanted to sleep with him and no other reason. I _seriously_ hate the portrayal of Yami as just lusting after Yugi with no other emotions behind it. Yeah…I have majour issues about that. Oh, VERY majour issues.

Because it was an essential scene, however, I worked hard to make it a special one for them, not one of those "gotta get these two in bed together before this chapter's over…I'll toss that in right here" scenes. You guys understand, right? Then again, why the hell am I going to such lengths to explain myself? Okay, new strategy…like this chapter, or die!

Darn it, don't you just hate prejudice? That's what this fic is all about, really. The unfairness of it. The "requiem" for innocent love. (A "requiem" is like a death song or eulogy, in case not knowing the vocab is getting in your way of understanding.)

So, Yami's flying off after Yugi…it's very sweet. We'll just see where this goes, next week. Oh, and by the way, it's true that flights often have last minute seats open, (at a higher price). Keep that in mind if you ever need to get someplace! (Just not during holidays.)

Oh! And excuse the long author's notes this time, please!

Replies:

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Teehee, yes, I was hoping for that reaction! Yaay…ah, well, it's true that your name is a depressive one. I'll try not to feel bad. Lots of angst…how fun! xD See ya around!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** O.O Ack, school! Good luck this year! Ha, I surprised you! Ah, but yes, I totally agree with what you're saying there. Drugs and drinking, okay, it's good for parents to put a stop to that sort of thing, but otherwise, kids need to learn on their own sometimes. Ah, no, it wasn't late at all! No worries. :niko:

**Marikslildevil:** Yaay, thank you:watery-eyed: I'm so glad! But of course, they're adorable together! So, so adorable…they just fit so well, you're quite right. Well…here's your answer as to how it will be continued…at least a little! xD You have to wait now to see. Ah, and you'll be happy to know that I'm NOT 100 percent sure. All I know is what I wrote up there at the start of the author's notes this chapter.

**LiNes:** Math class…ah, an excellent time to think up new pennames. YES. That's true! Technically I would think his grandfather should have the bigger say, really. Besides, they don't have a damn clue what they're doing. :shakes head: Well…no, but that's a good idea! Yeshhh…I like the accents. I suppose that sounds strange to you, but I love them. xD I have an accent fetish, I think. It's not just over the Aussie accents, though those DO make the higher part of the list. Ah…yes, it is probably TV's fault. Ooh…you went to download the AMV? I hope you enjoyed it!

**OokamiHanyouGurl:** xD Sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Kitten2Tiger:** Yes! He's so mean. Grr…you got that right. I will!

**Sansi:** Oh no no, they shan't be getting off easy at all! I fully intend to torture them as much as possible…because I'm a sadist, I suppose. And cause the cute ones make the best victims for an angst-fanatic like myself. Ah, and be careful what you wish for, you might get it. Don't give me any ideas to make my cliffhangers worse! Not only would I end up giving you a heart attack over the suspense, but the other readers will probably come after you wielding sporks. (Which, when used correctly, can be quite painful as weaponry.) Ah, and you raise a good point, too. They're just looking at it as "gay", not as any sort of actual relationship, which a lot of people don't do, it seems. Yes…a very good point indeed!

**Darkyami7:** Hey, thanks! I feel so special…:watery-eyed: Sorry, but if anyone says something nice to me, I start to tear up in happiness. So pathetic…anyhoo, I'm glad you like the fic, though! xDD Oh, indeed, Yami angry is mad hot. He's so cool. :glance: xD Right on! And even if you got it in Japanese, it just isn't the same as watching it in a language that one can fully understand. So, let us hope, (and pray, if praying is your thing), that they will bring over an English version! Ooh, and also, I saw you reviewed for Drive to the Edge of the World, and I wanted to thank you for that, and all your kind words. :niko: It's sort of a shorter, sadder spin-off of the motivation that I got to write this fic.

**Ookami-chan: **Thank you so much for your kind words! I sent you the link to thevid, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Cherry Romancer: **YES! That's right, stand up for your rights! xD Ah, indeed, he showed very admirable restraint. Despite the fact that I am torturing them…I am also so very proud of the little buggers too. Aww…you n your cute scenes in your reviews. :niko: Your reviews never fail to make me squeel like a YamixYugi fangirl! xD

**Faith68: **Ah, I hear what you're saying. xD Originality is extremely important, and I like to stick with that mindset in fics. Yay, I was hoping that this would be something different! Yes…I'm making Yugi's father out to be quite the nasty, one-track-minded guy, eh? Still…Yugi and Yam can overcome anything! Right? Am I right? xD Thanks so much for the review, and I shall!

**You Know Us: **Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the mildew line! xDD But seriously, mildew it annoying. I'm sure you know! It is silent…but oh so annoying. But, mildew aside, I'm very glad that you're enjoying the sl. :niko: Oh yes, so much controversy…if this were an actual novel, it'd be on the "banned" list in no time! Still…can't complain, this is real life, (uh…in a way…), and it's important. Ah, yes, a mind crush-or several-would have been most useful. However…Yami doesn't have that power anymore. (Which, in retrospect, is good, since otherwise Yugi's dad would be dead right about now. Syahaha…) A longer chapter for you this time!

**Koneko Hoshi: **A very good question! If it had an answer…maybe I wouldn't be writing this. But either way, it's something I wonder about a lot. A sad, sad fact…but a fact nonetheless, and maybe someday the world will realize that different isn't bad.

**Yami Yuugi: **Yay, I'm glad! Ah, yep, I'm on DevART. I'm Twisted-Shadows there. I dunno if I know you or not…if I do, I'm sorry for not realizing I know you! xD Oooh, Yami all up in arms is such fun. He's so cool when it gets all protective…but at any rate, I'm very glad to see you're enjoying the fic, and thanks for putting a watch on it!

**Neko Yoka:** Thanks, I will!

Oh, and all of you signed the petition to allow author replies, right? You'd better if you want me to keep replying to you, otherwise I might not be allowed to anymore:cries: Well, I hope they'll let me, I like replying to you all!

Fifteen reviews for last chapter! Man, it's awesome! You guys rock! I just had to tell you that. :niko:

See you next week!


	6. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 06

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Six

Sara O'Leery had been working at the Currency-Exchange counter for nearly five years. It was not the most interesting job, but she liked to meet all the different people from the different countries. And she met so many people each day, it was nearly impossible to remember them. So normally she forgot a face after they vanished back into the bustle of the airport. But today was different.

The first person was a teenager, with his parents. She knew all about teenage rebellion, having been quite the black sheep in her family herself, but when she glanced at the boy, the look of hatred he was giving his parents shocked her. Forget yelling and fighting, he looked as though he would have loved nothing more than to have shoved the couple out of the airplane when they'd been at maximum altitude.

His parents seemed oblivious to his glares as they exchanged Yen for United States dollars. But when they turned to walk away, his mother reached for his arm, saying, "Yugi…"

The son-Yugi?-jerked backwards and Sara noticed, for the first time, tears in his eyes as he skirted her grasp. His mother appeared hurt by the response, but didn't try to speak to him anymore.

Even though the family-like so many others-faded into the crowd and out of view, Sara couldn't forget the young man's face. What had happened to him to make him so upset? It hadn't been hatred, not really…now she realized that what it had really been, on his face, was pain.

The surprises for her weren't over yet. A few hours later, another young man approachedher counter, and she stared in surprise at someone that nearly passed for a carbon copy of the teen she'd noticed earlier. A little taller, a little older, a few slight feature differences…but otherwise, a clone of the boy named Yugi. And when he looked up to hand her his money, (Yen as well), his eyes had the same sadness that Yugi's had, and the same pain buried in his purple irises.

It startled her so much that she froze up and forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, looking puzzled as to why she was staring at him.

"Oh…yes, yes, I'm fine." Hurriedly, she handed him his money. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

He nodded. "Ah, I understand. It's okay." Although he looked as though he was in a hurry, he lingered for a moment and pointed toward a crowd of people across the way. "Excuse me…but do you know what's going on down there?"

"Oh, there was a plane crash." Sara replied. "A few hours ago."

"…A plane crash?" His voice suddenly rose.

"Yes…an international flight…" she paused, then asked, concerned, "Sir…are you okay?" For his face had suddenly gone pale, his eyes darkened, and he whispered,

"Yugi…"

Sara's eyes widened. This person knew that other boy? What was going on with that? But either way, it was clear he worried Yugi had been on the flight that had crashed. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him that Yugi was okay, she'd seen him, (for how many other Yugi's could have come through here?) but before she could, he had taken off at a run toward the crowd. And she was about to follow him too, because his eyes had already been sad enough, she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

But the person in line after him plunked down his money on the counter before she could, saying,

"About damn time! Listen, I'm in a hurry-"

Biting her lip, Sara sat back down to help the other people, and hoped that whatever was hurting Yugi and the mysterious other young man, that they'd somehow get past it.

* * *

It wasevening by the time Yugi and his family arrived at the new house in California, given the time differences, and extra time that had been wasted because of the plane from the same airline that had crashed shortly before their arrival. (A mechanical issue had forced it down in the landing.) The runways were jammed with rescue equipment, so their plane was forced to circle for some time. A traffic jam on the highway did not help things, either. His father was seething by the time they made it home.

By the time they got inside the house, everyone was exhausted. In an obvious effort to be nice, his parents offered Yugi his choice of the three bedrooms. He selected the one on the ground floor, while his parents then got one of the rooms on the second story. Yugi was out of temper with them, having gotten into an argument on the plane about the kiss Yami had given him before they left, and was glad to see they'd be separated by a ceiling, at least. So they moved his stuff into that room, (it had been shipped earlier that week), wished him good-night, and went upstairs.

Yugi was too tired to bother fixing up his bed, he dressed in his pajamas, threw himself down on the bare mattress, and just curled up under a blanket. After awhile he had to go and search out two more blankets because, for some reason, he couldn't stop shivering.

He sadly thought to himself that he knew why. He was remembering how warm Yami had been the night before, holding him. And no amount of blankets or sheets could make up for the loss of that warmth. He tried not to think about that, but now all he _could_ think about was how lonely it was by himself and what he'd give to be anyplace else right now.

Closing his eyes, he hid his face in the mattress and thought of being back in Yami's familiar arms, someplace a million miles from here.

* * *

Some time later, he must have fallen asleep, because he was dreaming. It was a dream about standing beside someone. Someone with warm hands and a kind smile and soft amethyst-coloured eyes that belied their piercing gaze. It was such a realistic dream, he could even hear the person's voice saying, "Yugi…Yugi?"

"Yami…" He murmured back.

Yami's figure was starting to fade…he could feel himself slipping out of the dream. It was too bad, he'd been enjoying it. But if he was waking up, then why was Yami's voice becoming clearer?

"Yugi! Psst, wake up!"

"Don't want to wake up." he mumbled at the voice. "I like this dream…"

"What? Now I'm offended!" Yami's voice came from someplace above him and he awoke with a start, realizing that the voice wasn't coming from his dream at all. Sitting up, he turned to see someone standing beside his bed and for a split second felt a stab of panic. Then he recognized the person's silhouette and nearly passed out again.

"…Yami?" he whispered.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" Yami asked, his whispered reply sounding amused. "If I'm correct, this is the wrong month for him."

"But-but you-"

"Now what's this I was hearing about how you would have rather kept dreaming than woken up to see me?"

It was surely Yami. The voice was right, the build was right, and the sense of humour was definitely right. Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he leapt to his feet, throwing his arms around Yami's midriff and forcing himself not to say anything too loudly, even when he felt like this moment called for shouting in joy.

"Yami…I can't believe you're here." He latched onto him tighter to prove to himself that Yami was real and this wasn't still a dream.

"Well, believe it. I didn't come all this way and nearly have a heart attack over that plane crash for nothing."

"Huh?"

"You know, the plane crash that happened awhile before you landed…I thought it was the plane you'd been on."

"No!"

"Yes." Yami shook his head and smiled to himself as he thought back. Not remembering the flight number, he'd spent three hours waiting for information about the crash after hearing about it, just sitting in one of the chairs with his head down in his hands, shaking, praying to whoever the hell would listen that Yugi wasn't hurt.

And then, as fate would laughingly have it, it hadn't been Yugi's flight after all, and he'd wasted those three hours. But perhaps this was a good thing, because while he'd sat there, wondering if Yugi was alive or dead or someplace in between, he'd swore that if Yugi's parents had somehow survived and Yugi had not…he'd swore he would hunt down Yugi's parents and kill them too. For forcing Yugi to come in the first place. For forcing him to be on that plane at all.

Sure, he felt bad for the people that _had_ been on the doomed plane, but as he'd walked away from the crowd, he couldn't help smiling. And now he was smiling again, thinking that the memory, at least, was funny.

He returned his attention to Yugi and asked, "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Upstairs. Never mind them, how'd you get in here?"

Yami pointed toward the window, which was now open. "If you don't want visitors, lock your windows."

"I don't mind visitors, not if the visitor is you." Yugi whispered. "I just can't believe you're really here. I missed you so much."

"We've barely been apart for half a day." Yami said, laughing to himself.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Yami nodded. It felt like it'd been years, Yugi had a point. Something to do with the way he had walked away in the airport…it sure felt like it'd been ages. "Well, here I am in the good ole' USA now. I forced my way onto the next flight here."

"No way."

"Yeah, borrowed one of Bakura's machine guns and demanded they let me on the plane."

"You're making that up."

"Okay, that part, yes. But I did catch the next flight they had here. After you left…I had to follow you. I couldn't let you go alone."

"I can't…I mean…you followed me all the way to the US? You did that just…just because…I mean, I don't want to sound vain, but, you followed me because…I'm _that _important to you?"

"You underestimate your importance." Yami smiled gently. "Yes, you are. Yugi, I'll follow you anywhere." He stroked his hair and Yugi shivered again, even though he no longer felt cold at all. Rather, he felt like he'd sunk into a wonderfully warm bath. "Because I love you, and I wanted to be here for you. If you ever get sick of me though, you can feel free to tell me to go home."

"No! I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't. I'm renting an apartment for right now…I had to offer them quite a lot of money, but they were thrilled to rent it to me after that."

"Where?"

Yami told him, looking sheepish. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "A religious housing development? Yami, you've never gone to church in your life. Well, in Egypt yeah, but those were more like temples…"

"Hey, it was the best I could get on short notice. The housing here is worse than in Tokyo, I tell you. I copied down a few bible passages at the library before I left and recited those on the phone, and like I said, they were thrilled. I'm a good actor."

"If they find out that not only are you not a member of the religions on their list, but that you're also gay, they will so throw you out."

Yami shrugged. "I've been thrown out of better places. Once, at a tournament, me and a whole bunch of other duelists-"

Yugi giggled. "It's okay, you don't need to tell the story. I believe you, I believe you."

"And anyway, I'll have more time to find a new place to rent once I get settled. This place just happens to be only two blocks from here. Which was a lucky coincidence, to be honest."

"How'd you find us, anyway?" Yugi asked, curious.

"Your dad already set you guys up in the phone book, and you were one of the only three Motou's in it." Yami held up a crumpled page from his pocket. "I tore this out of a public phone book for the addresses…I decided it was for a good cause. I've been skulking around houses like a common Peeping Tom, but this was my second stop, and I saw you sleeping in here. Good thing you were on ground floor!"

From above there was the sound of someone walking down the stairs. The two of them froze. Had their voices been loud enough to arouse the people sleeping upstairs? Then Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and shoved him into the closet, himself diving into bed and pretending to sleep as his mother walked past the door to his room. A few moments later she walked back and leaned in the door.

"Yugi?"

"Mom?" Yugi asked, sitting up innocently.

"Oh…I thought…never mind."

"Thought what?"

She looked puzzled. "I thought I heard someone talking down here. I would have guessed you were watching TV…but the TV isn't hooked up yet."

"I was probably talking in my sleep."

"Ah, of course. Well, good night." She yawned and walked back upstairs.

As soon as she was gone, Yugi jumped up and shut his door, locking it.

"That was close." He said with a sigh of relief. "She might have seen you. I'm going to start keeping this thing shut. And we'll have to be quieter."

"Smart thinking." Yami emerged from the closet, disentangling a hanger from his hair. "But next time, can you shove me someplace softer?"

"You mean like this?" Yugi pulled him onto the bed, laughing.

"Shh, don't wake up your parents again."

"Don't shush, me, you're the one talking!"

"So what's that mean you're doing, mime?"

"Shhh!"

"How come you guys are on separate floors, anyway?" Yami asked, curling up under the covers. (He'd kicked off his shoes at the window.) "Not that I'm complaining, but it's odd."

"Ah…they offered me which room I wanted. I chose this one so there'd be no way we could share a floor. We sort of got into a massive argument on the plane. You know, about the fact that you kissed me before we left. They weren't very happy about that. I quote: _What the other people must have been thinking, you two _boys_ tangling your tongues in a public airport._"

"Tsk. Well, you kissed me back."

"Well…yes, that was the _other _half of the argument." Yugi added sheepishly.

They both lay there in comfortable silence for a little while, merely enjoying each other's company. Then Yugi spoke up. "Yami, did you plan to follow me here? Because if you'd been planning on this, and still let me cry about losing you last night knowing that we'd still be together, then that was very cruel of you. You ought to have told me."

Yami shook his head. "I'd had a vague idea. Sort of a dream, but that was all. I hadn't intended to follow you because I didn't want to hold you back, and I didn't want to talk you into anything you might regret later. So I wanted to let you go, but at the same time, after watching you walk away…that was when I really decided that I couldn't let you leave and not follow you. I would have told you before, but I didn't decide until after you were already gone."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, are you mad at me?"

"No, no I'm not." Yugi smiled at him. "I'm just glad you're here…I have no idea what I'm saying."

Yami hugged him and laughed quietly.

* * *

Around five in the morning, Yami slipped off the bed and stretched, knowing he should leave. He had intended to leave after Yugi fell asleep, some hours before, but hadn't been able to. He had told himself of course that he didn't want to risk waking Yugi up when he needed to sleep, and that if he was caught leaving the house at one o'clock in the morning, it'd be hard to explain, (not that him leaving at any _other _time would be any less suspicious), and other such excuses. But in the end, and as weird as it sounded, he stayed because he just wanted to watch Yugi sleep. Asleep, his face lost the stressed-out look that he'd worn for the past few months, and allowed his inner light to shine into his expression.

Yugi was, Yami thought, an incredibly beautiful person. He was kind, he was gentle, he would help anyone that asked…his spirit showed in his eyes and when he was asleep, his entire aura was a defenseless one and for some reason, (or maybe it was only in Yami's mind), that seemed to accentuate tiny features of his, such as his feathered eyelashes and tousled bangs. It was impossible for anyone to be perfect, Yami thought to himself, but Yugi was about as close as they come. So why would anyone want to change him?

Sure, if he was straight and had a "respectable" girlfriend, society wouldn't give him a hard time if they ever bothered to check whom he was dating. It was true that a good education and a stable job would ensure a nice future and retirement. And maybe following his head rather than his heart _would_ keep him from getting hurt too much or taken advantage of by other people. But then he wouldn't be Yugi. He'd be some stranger.

Yami stood there thinking this, and realized he was wasting time. Carefully he pulled the covers all the way up over Yugi's body to make sure he stayed warm, and smiled at him one last time before slinking across the room and slipping out the window. He closed it firmly, checked to make sure no cars were coming, and then walked out onto the sidewalk and innocently headed toward his new home, trying to look like he'd been walking along for miles.

A few hours later, Yugi woke up in bed and his memories of the night came rushing back. Yami had left no sign that he'd been there, and even though his body heat had long since faded away, Yugi could still close his eyes and practically feel as though he was still at his side.

There were sounds of people moving around outside his room, so he got up and stretched too, his mind still on the things Yami said to him before. It was nice to be loved, it was nice to know that there was someone that cared about him and didn't judge him. He knew his parents cared…he just wasn't too happy about their _way_ of caring. But Yami just as obviously cared. And even though nothing had really changed, he noticed that his room felt nowhere near as cold.

That night when he'd gone to bed, he'd thought it would be impossible. But here he was, able after all to face the first day in his new home with a smile.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In case no one noticed…we had hurricane Katrina yesterday. It was pretty nasty down here, much worse than we expected. School was canceled, and I used the time to spiff this chapter up a bit, but didn't feel like getting online to post it…because frankly, this is not my best work, and I was hoping to find a way to make itbetter. I was going to take some of the next chapter and add it in…but that would take away from all the excitement I have planned in the next one…and I didn't want that. So take this one as it is, my gift to all you saps that wanted to read some sweet-nothingness, and be ready for the next chapter, which will be starting like, "phase two" of the fic's overall sl. Fun!

Plus…this person I was talking to online the other day went all spazz-out on me and started calling me dense and that she didn't have time to put up with my crap and the world's crap and her life was awful…and all _I_ did to invite this was send something to her wrong sn. To be honest, that freaked the hell out of me, (I hate being yelled at, even if she was pretty much a stranger and not like, a best friend or anything), and most of Friday, I felt rather sick and didn't feel like writing at all. So…yeah. I'm sorry about the late-ness, but stuff happens, I suppose. She apologized, and I think things will be okay now. Next week, I swear, this will be posted on Friday!

Before any of you start calling me a hypocrite because I'm always lobbying against fics with sex in every freaking chapter, (not that any of you have, and I don't think you would, but I feel it important to say this), while _here_ there is shades of sex in chapters, I'd like to clarify. I'm against fics with _hentai_ in every single chapter. Because let's face it, romance involves sex, and I'm cool with that. What I'm against as it is the tasteless way people toss it in, as if it means nothing for the people involved. Perhaps I'm old fashioned, but heck, that's how I feel, and I'm the author, so I call the shots.

In the first draft of this chapter, the plane crash thing had a scene of its own. A scene with Yami all anxious and stuff, but I took it out and replaced it with shorter flashbacks of before and after the fact. Do you think that was a good idea? I didn't think it needed a full scene, considering it was just a way for me to make Yami anxious for awhile, and to stretch out the time frame. (Confession: I'm really bad about time frames, so the bigger they are, the better!) I seriously toyed with the idea of killing Yugi in the plane crash. Can you imagine that? What a twist THAT would have been! Afterwards, Yami was going to go insane from grief and anger, and kill a bunch of people, and eventually kill himself…but that sl got ditched right away, since they were so filled with hope for each other and the future…and I just couldn't do that to them!

Replies!

**GaaraBelongsToMe:** Nice new name change, I see! Because, cliffhangers are fun! xDD And cause we all love to torture you, of course. Hehe, Yami being a stalker is pretty cool, actually. Except…he's a nice stalker. xD

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Ahh, recklessness. It hits us all eventually, I think. xD Hmmn…that line does come to mind though, very true.

**Marikslildevil:** OMG…you practically just described the exact reason why _I_ began watching Yugioh! A lot of personal crap was going on, and like…watching it was like coming home to a comforting place, you know? Even now, nearly three years later, watching it is still like coming home to that place. That's why I'm very upset with this turn of events…but I'm hoping they will dub it for the uncut DVDs. The memory arc is filled with violence, guns, torture, death, sadism…oooh, so much good stuff. xD Twisted minds, indeed. Anyway, I'm very glad you enjoyed the chapter, and also that I made you cry. xD That's not a very nice thing to say, I know, but it means I succeeded in instilling the emotions in the chapter that I was going for. Sooo…it's all good! xD See you next week!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Well, I'm sorry for making you cry and betraying your namesake, but…I'm also glad you cried because it was _supposed_ to make people cry, so…yeah. YES. You know, most people would say that, and that's when I get ticked off. It's like…man, I dunno, I just get so ticked off when people just toss in tasteless sex scenes. Thank you very much!

**Yami Yuugi:** Well, I'm awfully glad to hear it was a false alarm. I don't like being spammed…but at least it was a false alarm and nothing worse. :shrug: Yay for toning down! It's a style I'm fond of…I'm glad you liked it. :niko:

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Oh dear…xDD Man, that was funny. The penguins are waiting! I'd like to see these penguins in the trees that you speak of…xD Next time you hit another sugar high, you must tell me where they are. Well, I wrote another, and I plan to write more! I'm taking this fic out to fifteen or sixteen, hopefully. xD Thanks for the review!

**SailorBaby16: **Yay, thank you! Hehe, you'll have to wait and see!

**LiNes:** xDDD The place with all the weirdoes…oh man, you just hit the nail on the head. We are so filled with weirdoes that Key West is more commonly known as Key Weird. One look at Fantasy Fest and it's not hard to understand why…oh my god, I burst into laughter when I read that. Teehee. Well, like, SOME people here are mad 'cause we don't have a mall or a large movie theatre and stuff. So they say there's nothing to do here. Personally, I love the Keys, but then again, my idea of "doing something" is hosting an all-day DVD-a-thon on my couch. Aah, I'd enjoy a swap! xD That would be fun. Ooh, and very glad that you enjoyed the vids too. :niko: As for the actual fic…wow, I had no idea that TeaxMariku was so uncommon. I like it a lot! It's my favourite pairing involving Tea. I'd like to do a fic that focuses on it more, someday, even just a one-shot. Well…it's nice to know you like it as well! Ah, yes, I've heard that, actually. It's certainly a good point for Japan in my book!

**SoulDreamer:** Aww…:hands over Kleenex: Thanks, I will!

**Cherry Romancer:** I have to give you props for your self control…I'm afraid I would be hard pressed not to bother them if they were living with me. xDD I'd probably install a camera in their room or something, I have such a twisted mind…but…I'm sure they appreciate your offer.

**Sansi**: Yaaay, someone else I succeeded in almost bringing to tears. xD Syahahaha…well, you're welcome to put in an application for the job. At this rate, the guy will have many, many people chasing after him with Uzis, daggers, and a good deal of other deadly weapons. You are welcome to join them. :wink:

**DarkYami7:** ACK…oh god, I HATE that stuff in fic. :cowers in fear of her lasting emotional scars: Ick ick ick…lemon just pisses me off to read. I will never post anything with that in it! NEVER:assuming a pose that very much resembles the statue of liberty: Anyhoo, that said, I'm still very glad you enjoyed the chapter. :smile: Well, no more waiting, cause here it was!

**Yami Hitokiri: **Ah, I can explain! No, seriously, you want to know why he doesn't have a dishwasher? Cause they're pointless! You have to wash the damn dishes just to put them in the dishwasher, so it's redundant! Yami is not a redundant sort of person. Thus…no dishwasher! Hehehe, yay, I'm glad you noticed it! Oh, that was such a fun scene to write. He really did sort of reverse their roles there, didn't he? I'll bet the fact that Yami was talking directly on his level really ticked Yugi's father off, too…mwahahaha. Well, I'm very glad you're enjoying it so far, though!

**Spidy007:** 007! My class year! Cool name. :wink: Yes, they ARE so cute! I just adore those guys and their cuteness…Aw, I'm so glad! Thanks!

**Neko Yoka:** xD I hope he doesn't get in trouble PERIOD. The guy has a bit of a hot streak…:laughs: Thanks!

**October Leaves:** Woot, right on! Angst is mad awesome. I'll update as soon as I can!

**You Know Us:** Yes, finally! I decided the little buggers were ready…and besides…they needed to have their moment. Ah, no, he could never just let Yugi go like that! Yami tends to have a bit of a smart mouth sometimes…thus he has his snippety moments. That was one of them. xD But he was mad at her…still, you hit the nail on the head when you said that Yugi's mother isn't as bad. I'm trying not to make her despicable…she's just sort of ruled. Yep, yep…and of course everyone hates Yugi's father. xD Tea and Mariku make a good couple! I plan to do at least a one-shot for them someday. Unfortunately, they likely won't be in here again. But someday!

**Bombay-Elk:** Yaay! I'm glad! Don't worry, I'll continue it! I tried to e-mail you the vid...it had issues about going through, so I e-mailed you a link to download it instead. I hope you enjoy it! On the page link I sent you, there are a few links to other YamixYugi vids of mine as well. They're early vids and notas good, but you can feel free to download them as well if you want!

Well…moment of truth has begun! Today started the Kaibacorp GrandPrix, (AKA, Grand Championship), as well as the final season. :lip wobble: Oh god…just saying that…whaaaa…I suppose this means we won't see the Ceremonial Battle after all…unless they plan to somehow merge that into the GrandPrix. As masochistic as it sounds…I was looking forward to crying my eyes out at that. But we might still get to! Guess we'll find out! I'm really sad because it's ending, yet…I'm really excited to see the GrandPrix, there are so many cool scenes. (Including some Puzzleshippy ones! xD Like when both Tea and Rebecca were trying to get Yugi's attention, and what does Yugi do? Heglances over at YAMI and smiles. PROOF, PROOF I SAY! Oooh, and 186...oh god, so funny...it was funny in Jap and even FUNNIER in English. "Uh...a little help here?" xDD Man oh man, I just loved that.) It's very easy to buy my loyalty…but anyway, I very much enjoyed the new eps, (yes, I've seen them in Jap. too, and I liked both versions), and now I'm about to die waiting for next Saturday! Ack!

Have a good week everyone, I'll see around!


	7. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 07

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Seven

A few weeks had passed since Yugi and Yami had moved to the states. Yami faithfully visited almost every night, and Yugi's parents were thrilled to see Yugi in a good mood-them of course having no idea why Yugi was so cheerful. They had no way of knowing that after saying good-night, Yugi locked his door and would wait for a tapping to come at his window so that he let Yami in-his parents had been getting on his case about leaving windows unlocked.

Despite a few close calls, such as when Yugi's dad forgot to take the trash out early, and ended updoingso later,just as Yami was wandering up the street, (Yami had quickly hidden himself out of sight behind a BMW in a neighbour's driveway), their secret was safe as ever. And as Yugi pointed out, even the close calls seemed amusing later on when they thought back on them. And Yami agreed, because it seemed like a few dangerous moments were worth it to be able to still see Yugi. There was nothing he would trade for the time they got to have,sleeping soundly beside each other at night, willing himself to wake up early enough to sneak back out.

Of course there was a risk. But it seemed worth it…at least until two distinct events happened in a row.

It had been raining that particular night. Yami had stayed and woken up at 5:00 a.m. as usual, to look out Yugi's window and see it still pouring. Disliking the idea of running around in the rain to get home, he decided to wait for it to let up.

But the sound of the rain falling was incredibly soothing. Added to that how tired he already was from all these late nights and early mornings, and the comforting weight of Yugi, whom was using Yami's chest as his pillow; it was only a few moments before he fell back asleep.

The next time he awoke, it was to a loud banging and to Yugi shaking his shoulder with his foot as he re-buttoned his pajama shirt, trying to match the buttons with the right holes.

"Yami, wake up!" He was hissing.

"Wha…what?" Yami blinked. This awakening was a good deal ruder than his earlier one had been.

"We slept in! You forgot to leave and I forgot to unlock the door and you're in your underwear and Mom's banging on the door right now and we are SO busted if we don't act fast!"

Outside, Yami recognized Mrs. Mutou's voice: "Yugi! Yugi, why is your door locked? Are you okay? Answer me!"

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm coming! I just got…uh…a button caught in my sheets is all! Hang on…" Yugi shouted back as he tossed Yami's clothes at him and pointed frantically at the closet.

Yami snatched up his belongings and pulled the closet doors shut behind him, thinking that one of these days he and Yugi should just build a secret room into this thing if he was going to be spending so much time hiding in it.

Breathing slightly heavily, Yugi threw open the door to his room with a broad smile. "'Morning, Mom."

"Yugi, why was your door locked?" she demanded.

"Ahh…guess I forgot to leave it unlocked." Yugi replied, losing some of his cool when he noticed that Yami had forgotten to take his shoes into the closet as well, and that they were still sitting beside the window. He reached and pushed them under the bed with his foot when she closed her eyes and shook her head, reappearing before her when she reopened them. Immediately, he launched into: "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't do that anymore. It's not safe to leave your room locked, you know. What if you fell and hit your head or something, and no one was able to get in here to help you?"

"There's always the window." Yugi offered. "You could break it to get in."

Inside the closet, Yami could only imagine the look that must be on Yugi's mother's face, and had to stifle laughter.

His mom didn't find the reply as droll as Yami did, gave him a suspicious look, informed him to never scare her like that again, and told him breakfast was ready.

Yugi sighed with relief and closed the door as Yami lost his balance inside the closet, dislodged several hangers, and fell out face-first to crash land on the floor, followed by an avalanche of Yugi's clothes. Yugi looked mortified at the sound.

"What was that?" Yugi's mother called.

"Nothing!" Yami called back for Yugi, disguising his voice.

"That was close." Yugi was practically hyperventilating. "Way too close. I thought for sure we were caught. Can you believe how close that was?"

"No, but she does have _impeccable_ timing." Yami remarked with some sarcasm as he escaped the hangers, got dressed and peered around the room. "Yugi, what have you done with my shoes?"

* * *

The second incident was even more serious. Yugi knew something was wrong when one night a few days later he heard tapping at his window-Yami's usual method of letting him know he was there. But abruptly the sound stopped, and there was a scuffling noise outside. About fifteen minutes later, Yugi saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police car pull up, followed by two others. Yami never reappeared that night. And after three days, he was still missing. Yugi had scoured the newspaper, but seen nothing indicating that he might have been arrested. He'd just disappeared, and apparently had no way to get any information to Yugi about why. 

Yugi was sick with worry, to the point that he really did throw up after the third night that Yami was AWOL. His parents made him stay in bed, and muttered over the awful timing of this cold, as school began in a week. Terrified that something bad had happened to his friend-and that it was all his fault since clearly it had happened that night when Yami was trying to come see him-Yugi was unable to eat or sleep and nearly passed out from weakness the next afternoon. His father, (whom had been taking special care to return home far more often than he used to, much to Yugi's displeasure), had returned to Japan on a trip the day before, and so his mother was left to worry about what was wrong and how to help. She had a job as a part-time housekeeper, and that afternoon she drove off to it, instructing Yugi to stay in bed or die…or something equally as threatening. The thing was, he wasn't even sick. If he weren't so miserable, Yugi would have thought it was funny.

About a half hour after she left, the phone rang. Yugi didn't feel like getting up to answer it, but when it rang again five minutes later, then again five minutes after that, and finally for a fourth time not long after, Yugi considered it must be important. The person wasn't leaving a message, and that puzzled him.

On the fifth round of rings, Yugi finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Yugi?"

Yugi nearly passed out again. In fact, after staggering to the couch, he did collapse and just about screamed into the phone, "YAMI! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened? I saw the police cars the other night…what happened?"

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry if I made you worry."

"You're SORRY? I'm about half dead over absolute terror for you, and you're just SORRY?" Yugi yelled.

"And now I think I've lost my hearing in my right ear…"

"Okay, now I'm sorry." Yugi apologized. "Tell me what happened." And he listened as Yami told him the whole story. When finished, Yugi could only stare blankly forward and stumble over an apology for yelling.

What had happened was this: Yami had arrived as normal, but the neighbour that shared a fence with the Mutous, (the owner of the BMW he'd hidden behind before), had been out in his yard for some unexplainable reason. And he'd noticed the silent figure creeping up to Yugi's window. He'd yelled at the stranger, whom had been Yami, and hurried inside for the phone. Yami had taken his chance and run like hell before the police showed up. The trouble was that now, every night, a police cruiser patrolled that street. Yami'd had no way of sneaking over. He'd been keeping an eye on the house, and once he knew Yugi's parents were both gone, (so there was no danger of them picking up the phone), he'd called up.

Yugi now felt awful for being angry with him. The fact that Yami had gone through the trouble to watch their house and call when he knew it would be safe was something that other people might not go through the bother of. He was grateful for the update, and said so.

"It's not a problem. I didn't like leaving you there without a notice, but there was nothing I could do up till now. Someone was always home."

"Really, it's okay." Yugi assured him. "I got sick, that's why."

"You got sick?" Yami asked, concerned.

"It was no big deal…just stress. I collapsed and my parents were really concerned, so they stayed home-"

"Collapsed…Yugi, are you okay?" Yami cut him off.

Yugi winced, realizing what he'd just done. "Eh…I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to make it sound that bad! I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, that's good." He paused. "Yugi…" From the sudden drop in tone, Yugi sensed that this was not going to be followed by good news, and he was right. In his ear he heard Yami say the four most awful words of any relationship: "This isn't working out."

"…What? What isn't working out?" Yugi asked, voice growing fearful.

"Me sneaking into your house. This is twice in the same week we've nearly been caught. I hate to say it…but…" He paused.

"So…what _are_ you saying?" _Not that you're leaving…please don't say you're leaving._

"Maybe…we should stop this sort of thing. School for you begins soon…if you wanted, after school you could stop by my place before going home. Just make the sign of the cross, say a few words about "Lord is My Saviour" to anyone you see, don't look gay, and they'll send you right on up. I live near all the Catholics, so…yeah. I wish we could think of a better arrangement, but for right now I don't want to put you in more danger than you already are. And…at least we'll still be able to see each other for a little bit. And we'll be able to talk instead of whispering." He was trying to sound upbeat about it.

Yugi realized that Yami wasn't going to tell him they were breaking up, and relaxed. "Oh…yes, well, anything is better than nothing. I'll visit every day, I promise. I'll tell my parents I joined an after school club or something."

"I'm sorry for all this." Yami said quietly. "You shouldn't have to fit your schedule around me, that's not fair to you. But…"

"No, don't be. You're trying your hardest to make things work, I know you are. And I want to do my best to help-" Yugi was suddenly distracted by the sound of a car pulling in. "Yami, I have to go, Mom's home early."

"Oh…okay. I love you, Yugi. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon too. Love you."

"Bye." Yami hit the off button of his new cell phone and kept walking, arriving at his apartment complex soon after. There were three main buildings, and a variety of religions. His building was mostly Catholic, as he'd told Yugi. He knew it was probably the riskiest building of all to live in, considering his tendency toward the "alternative lifestyle", but it was the only one with an open apartment. Mostly older couples lived there, they were fairly friendly. They all nodded to him and said good afternoon. Yami saluted them all back, but said nothing that would indicate he wasn't 'one of them'. Only his neighbour knew his secret.

He hadn't meant to let it get out. But about a week after he'd moved in, the person that lived in the next apartment over spotted him returning home at 5:15 in the morning for the sixth time since he'd moved in, and came out in his pajamas to say,

"So, how've your hot dates been going?"

Yami'd jumped. "What?"

"Well, you've been going _someplace_ every night since you moved in." He was a young man with a mischievous smile who spoke Japanese as well as English. Probably just out of college. Or still there.

"Ah…church. Yeah, I've been going to church." Yami lied quickly, hoping to shake him off, and attempted a botched sign of the cross. "One day we ought to pray together. Go to heaven and all that good stuff, bless you, now excuse me, I've got important stuff to do."

Somewhat to his annoyance, the young man began laughing. "Hey, don't worry about faking it. Half the people that live here are faking it. And by the way, this is how you make that sign." He demonstrated.

"Faking what?" Yami asked, nettled.

"Faking their religion. This place is pretty cheap to live, so they all fake it just to get in. Hell, I'm faking it too. I practice Buddhism myself, but they weren't too happy with that. Still, it's not too hard to fake something else if you have to, so I do. It's all in the attitude. The name's Roger. Yours?"

"Yami." Yami shook his hand and gave him a guarded look. "What do you mean, 'cheap', anyway? I had to pay a bunch for this place."

"That's 'cause you just moved in. If you get on the waiting list, it's way cheaper." Roger informed. "But you wanted to move in quickly. Your apartment was set up for someone else, but I heard you offered them a fortune. Are you rich?"

"Well, that list wouldn't have helped. The move was unexpected and I needed a place to stay. I suppose you could call me rich, though…I'm not sure what constitutes that. Anyway, I've got to be going-"

"So, like, are you having an affair with some guy's wife, sneaking out every night like this?"

Yami couldn't shake the guy off. Roger seemed trustworthy though, so finally Yami told him, "No, it's not that. They're single. Their parents just don't like me."

"Wow, it's like a forbidden love movie! My girlfriend back home loves to watch those. She'll always cry at the happy ending, and then I'll get to comfort her…so I don't mind."

"Well, I'm still waiting for the happy ending." Yami unlocked his door, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Wait…parents?" Roger snapped out of his movie fantasy. "How old is this person?"

"Seventeen." Yami muttered.

"And how old are you? You're definitely not seventeen."

"Has anyone ever told you that asking so many personal questions to someone you just met is beyond rude?"

"Yes."

Yami had to laugh. The guy's attitude was irritating, but amused him nonetheless, and he decided that Roger wasn't a bad person. So he explained, "Yeah, the age difference is one of their problems. But there's a gender issue too. He's a guy also."

Roger looked delighted. "This is the best twisted forbidden love story I've ever heard. You two ought to write a book. Allie, my girl, she'd love to hear it."

"Glad I could entertain you two. Anyway, if the owners here ever find out, they will toss me out on my ass, so don't go mentioning it, will you? Besides, I don't feel like getting arrested for statutory rape since he's underage."

"Don'cha worry about a thing." had been Roger's cheerful reply.

And that had been how Yami met his only friend in the apartment complex. Roger had turned out to be a college student taking a late Gap year, and Yami hoped that he'd stay on his Gap year till after he himself moved out. The last thing he needed was for a new neighbour to show up that he'd have to hide things from.

Today, he met Roger on his way up the stairs. The student was on his way down to pick up his mail.

"Hello Yami. How's the forbidden love life? I noticed you went out in the afternoon today. Things heating up?"

"Awful. We can't see each other at night anymore. By the way, Yugi's going to start coming and visiting me here, and if you mention a single word about who he really is to anyone, I swear I will kill you."

"No problem, chief." Roger didn't blink twice at the threat.

Yami waved and continued on his way. It was nice to have friends.

* * *

And so he and Yugi stopping seeing each other at night and were only able to see each other after school got out. Yugi suggested skipping school sometime to visit all day, but Yami had sternly told him no way. Sneaking off to visit your lover was one thing, but skipping class was another thing entirely. On the plus side, Yugi and Roger became fast friends, and Yami privately hoped that having another friend here in the US would stop Yugi from feeling so lonely without his old crowd, even though they wrote and e-mailed often. 

One afternoon, Yami had made the mistake of trying to help Yugi with his homework, but was hindering more than helping, spending all the time saying that back in Egypt they had much easier ways of doing math, so both he and Yugi were relieved when a neighbour on the other side of the building called on Yami and handed him a piece of mail.

"This got put in my box by mistake." She told him. Yami thanked her and opened it, returning to the living room as Yugi continued with his work on his own. He'd probably get it done faster that way anyway.

After a moment, Yami looked thoughtful and asked, "Yugi, what'd you tell your parents you were doing after class so much? To cover up the fact that you've been here?"

"That I was in a leadership program. My dad was thrilled."

"Is there any chance you could convince them that the program was going on a trip to Las Vegas?"

"Why?"

"A tournament is being held there in a week." Yami held out the paper. "They've invited me to join it and will provide airfare and everything. And they said I can bring a guest. Would you like to come? It would be a vacation for the both of us." He looked hopeful. And for a moment, Yugi looked excited.

"I'd love it! I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas, and it would be great to spend time with you. A vacation, just the two of us…that would be so cool. But, my family…" he faltered.

"That's why I was asking if you could fake a field trip somehow. But it's okay, I understand if you can't make it." Yami sounded disappointed, but erased the emotion from his face quickly.

Yugi looked contemplative, then smiled. "What the hell? Of course I can make it."

"You're sure?" Yami asked, surprised. "There's a big risk involved. Your parents might not fall for it. They might want to meet some people from your 'program'. Or even come with you."

"The risk is worth it. I'll make up a fake permission slip and they won't question anything. Dad's always busy, and Mom wouldn't want to go to Las Vegas."

"Really? Really truly?" Delighted, Yami picked Yugi up and spun around with him. "This is perfect!"

Yugi laughed and took Yami's other hand, twirling him around too in their familiar playful dance. "Really truly."

* * *

The next day, Yugi informed his parents about the 'field trip' and made them sign a fake permission slip for the school that Roger had typed up on his computer that morning. Yami instructed Roger to pick up his mail and not tell the more uptight tenants where he'd gone, as some of them in Building 2 were Jehovah's Witnesses, or the equally uptight Catholics in their own building, and they looked down on such a pagan game as Duel Monsters. The next Friday, Yugi packed a bag with what he'd need, and walked down to the school, (as Yami's apartment was in the opposite direction, and he had to make this look realistic), and Yami arrived by taxi to pick him up. (He'd left his car back in Japan.) 

They behaved themselves in the taxi, but at the airport and while waiting for the flight, they were giddy, laughing about random things, hugging and not caring who might recognize them. Most of the people that noticed them anyway assumed they were related, anyway.

The plane ride was smooth, they arrived on time, their luggage was not lost, the rental car was right where it was supposed to be, and they drove off to the appointed hotel feeling on top of the world. Nothing could go wrong.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'd like to take a moment to wish Ryou Bakura a happy birthday. :niko: He's not really in the fic, but it's his birthday, and he deserves notice.Also, happy early birthday to my dad! xD Birthday tidings all around, ne?

The Pagan game that is Duel Monsters: I'm taking my acquaintance Steve's info on this one. He's a Jehovah's Witness and says that Yugioh is pagan. I've read reviews online from equally uptight Catholics/Christians. (Yes, both, I am aware that they are two separate, though very similar, religions.) Don't start getting on my case for any false info. If you've got bones to pick, go talk to them.

It's really sort of sad that they've having such a good time…cause you know that good time can't last, not if I'm the authoress in charge. Okay little dudes, have fun while you can!

Yes, Roger is slightly deviated from Louis, (from The Purpose of a Heart, if any of you have read that one). I really liked Lou, and so did other people, so I brought in another OC somewhat similar to him because a) I like that kind of character, and wanted to draw him out some more, b) Yami needed a friend on his side, and c) I just wanted to, dammit! xD Luckily, Rog won't die, which is a happy thing. TPoaH was full of death. This fic isn't really like that. At least, not yet. :wink:

Everyone seemed to like Sara…I'm surprised, but glad! I wanted to show their relationship through the eyes of someone that wasn't "biased", so to speak. Like…to show their world from the POV of an outsider…to show that what they feel for each other is obvious to other people too. And I thought that this fic should include some new people for variety, to broaden Yami and Yugi's world. Oh…I'm explaining this very badly…anyway, I'm glad everyone liked her, and I just might bring her in again later, since she was so popular!

Replies!

**Yami Yuugi:** Yay for fluffiness! It does make a nice diversion now and then. Oh, and I'm glad they're merging it…it would be sort of wrong if they just stopped at the end of the Grandprix, like the sl fell over a cliff or something. It would be like…so un-fitting. The show needs closure, and Yami needs his memories. So…it's good they're merging it. Oh, and thanks for looking me up on DevART! I recognize your pen name now. Glad you like it!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression**: Ah, good, then we are on the same page! Romance is wonderful…tasteless sex scenes are most certainly not. Ugh. I know what you mean. Ah, thanks! Man, I used to be such a cheesy writer. But I've tried to break the habit. One of the reasons I took the scene out was because it got a bit boring. So…yeah. But thank you for saying that! I feel special now. :niko: Shipping? You mean like…"puzzleshipping", and "darkshipping", and that sort of thing? It means…well, it's like "supporting". If you're a shipper, that means you're a mad fan of the couple. I think it's a spin-off of "worshipping". For example, a Puzzleshipper is someone that just adores the YamixYugi pairing. Does that help? Aww, poor you! I dragged myself out of bed at 7:30 to be ready. xDD I think Seto looks a bit naked, really. He is ALWAYS wearing a long coat. Now…no coat. The suit itself is odd. He needs his personal windstorm coat back. xD

**Spidy007:** Aww, that's cool! Of course, I like to write replies back, and I certainly wouldn't leave you out! Ah, I figured that was likely how you got the name. Well, my class year is technically 2007, abbreviated 07, but we like to use the James Bond theme and call ourselves the "007" class. :wink: Ah, she did damage, but not much, luckily! We just have more tree branches down. Eeek, I wouldn't want that either! Ah, don't worry about getting worked up. I'm glad you like it!

**GaaraBelongsToMe:** Well, now that would certainly not be good at all! And it very nearly happened this chapter, too…O.O Ah, and I admit, I'm curious…who is Gaara?

**Marikslildevil:** Wow. When coincidences rain, they pour! I started watching Yugioh because me and my friend…well, we weren't exactly _fighting_, but we were sort of silently fighting, which is even worse than verbal, really. I was so stressed at the time, since she was my only friend, and one night I was watching TV, flipping through channels, and stumbled on the first ep. Corny as it sounds…I fell in love with Yami's eyes and the stuff he was saying, about his friends, and faith, and love…I felt like I'd walked into that perfect world you mentioned, with all these people that were just a bunch of best friends waiting to happen. Ever since then...it's still my safe place. I just love accidents of this sort…since my watching it was one big accident. Ooooh…could you? Do they have subs? I have a few already that I downloaded for AMVs…but not very many. I have…200, (with subs), 201, 203, 207…(need a better one of that)…and 220, (also subbed). If they're not too big and don't have subtitles…I might take you up on that offer sometime. As for the fic…thanks! I really wanted to show them through the eyes of someone else…so Sara was that person. I'm glad it worked! Nah, he wouldn't wait a few days. xD He's too impatient!

**Dip: **Yay, thanks! I'm glad to hear that you're on my side in that debate too. More writers and people should think that! I will:3

**You Know Us:** xDDD Oh man, if they came to the Keys…well, Yami and Yugi would have an excellent time with their fellow peeps in Key West, (provided they could escape my fangirlish clutches), but Yugi's parents, and especially his father, would have an absolute heart attack. (which a lot of people want, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing?) That would make a good humour sl. :plots: I should do a doujinshi to it! Syahahaha. Anyway…Sara was cool. People liked her! Perhaps I will bring her back later, ne? I'm glad to have improved your day!

**LiNes:** Right on with the AMV and anime marathons. I'm totally with you on that one! It is a most excellent way to pass a day. I'm glad you liked her! She was a last-minute addition to the fic, and now I'm very glad I added her in. Yeah, I rated accordingly. Oooh…wow, that's one of my older AMVs, yet also one that I'm very fond of. I think it's my fourth I ever made. JoeyxYugi! xD

**Darkyami7: **Ah, I couldn't do it. I thought about it, but I couldn't do it. I'm such a wimp. xD Aww, I don't think you're lame! Anyone that gives me compliments can't be lame…that's my theory. :wink: I think I'd be okay even with a half-memory arc, as long as they put the whole one on the uncut DVDs, which is what I think they planned to do all along to make them sell better. Feh. Oh well, I look forward to what is coming, no matter what!

**Sansi:** Oh yes, very nasty. I'm just glad it wasn't worse when it came through my neck of the woods. We weren't exactly "prepared". But we're all okay! Yeah, not a very pleasant time of year, to be sure. Oh, I'm sure they would throw a fit indeed. Things are already getting tough. xD You're not the only one, my friend, hoping that he gets a heart attack. Well, hope does spring eternal, ne?

**W.W.W 147:** Ah yes, the joy of making Yami worried…well, I have a good deal planned for him later. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Brave Rae:** Yeah, I'm making his dad quite the jackass indeed, eh? xD He sure is a villain, considering he doesn't even have a name! Oh well. But I'm so glad you love it, and thank you so much for all the compliments:niko: It is a bit one-track…but like you said, they're the world's most perfect couple!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Ah, yeah, I saw it too. There were several memory arc scenes, (mostly from the memory arc _themes_ and not the actual anime, but same difference). Some very cute scenes, too. :fangirlish: Down here…not much happened. We had a tornado that tore up a few places, as well as shot our friend Louie's airplane hanger all to hell, but no one was killed or hurt, which is something to be grateful for. Wow, Oklahoma, huh? Don't you guys have tornados? I guess school wouldn't get canceled for those, though, since they don't last all day…well, at least you don't get hurricanes!

**Neko Yoka:** Everyone was expecting them to get caught this chapter…so I just made them come close, since it was have been too predictable if they actually had been! Although you are so right, that would be pretty funny…not to mention embarrassing for them, but certainly funny!

Big news! I, Chey, am now a proud owner of DSL. Man, it beats the hell out of dial-up. I'll never go back! Anyway, my e-mail address has changed locales from AOL to Bellsouth, (the sn has remained the same). I've changed it in the e-mail field of my profile, so you can find it there, and it should be correct as long as the site has registered the change. If you want to IM me, my AIM sn is now FL Otakuchick163, (with the space). If, because of these changes, I somehow miss your review and don't reply to you, accept my deepest apologies now, and I swear I'll try hard not to miss any of you!

It's FRIDAY! We had a half-day of school. :party: It was supposed to be a whole day off, but the hurricane and all…so they made it a half-day today to make up for our lost day. :sulk: Well, we still get Monday off, at least! And tomorrow is SATURDAY. Which means...:explosion of fangirlish enthusiasm:…**_NEW EPPIES!_**

Oh, I am so pathetic…oh well. See you next week!


	8. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 08

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Eight:

"Las Vegas is very pretty, isn't it?" Yugi asked, looking out the window of the rental car and admiring the lights that had come on as dusk fell. He and Yami were driving back to the hotel after going out for dinner. The tournament was to be held the next day. "Crowded…but pretty all the same, in a city sort of way."

Yami stopped at a red light and looked around, smiling to himself. "Yes…it sure is."

"Too bad I'm underage…it would be fun to try gambling." Yugi mused.

Yami found this highly amusing. "Your dad would have a fit. I don't think proper, young, international-businessmen-in-training gamble."

"Ha ha, very funny." Yugi whapped him lightly on the head. "You and your smart mouth, it's no wonder you and Dad hit it off so badly."

"He's the one that called me a rapist!" Yami protested, still irritated by any mention of the elder Mutou and their first meeting. "He started it!"

"I know, I know." Yugi leaned back in the seat as Yami pulled forward and turned left. "I'm not saying I hold anything against you for it, I'm just saying that I can see why you two will never get along."

"The fact that he hit you might have something to do with it as well." Yami pulled into the hotel parking space and set the emergency brake. "We might have had a chance of civility if he hadn't gone and done that."

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now." Yugi replied as they got out and he walked around the side of the car to stand beside Yami, who was now leaning against the door of it.

"True." Yami agreed, his voice losing some of its happiness. "I just wish there had been…another way. A way where no one had to get hurt. Not me…not your parents…and especially not you."

"I don't think there's ever a way where no one gets hurt." Yugi replied softly. "We all face it eventually."

Yami sighed. "You're right."

Yugi reached out to touch his shoulder. "But Yami…I'm not worried, because if I get hurt, you're here to help me. And when I'm with you…I feel like nothing can go wrong. So it's okay if we get hurt, because we're together no matter what."

Yami looked over at him and smiled, taking his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yugi leaned into him as Yami put his arm around his shoulders, and they stood together in silence for a long time.

* * *

"Well, wish me luck in the last round." Yami said as he shuffled his deck the next day in the rec room under the ring where the audience sat. This was a place for the duelists and their guests to hang out till their respective matches. Yugi took a drink of his soda and said,

"Why? I know you'll win no matter what. You're the best in the world."

Yami shrugged cheerfully. "Hey, you never know. I might come up against some sort of genius. I didn't have a chance to watch my opponent's matches. He might be really good."

That was something Yugi really admired about Yami. He might be the obvious best professional duelist in the world, but he never let it go to his head. He dueled with his usual quiet intensity and never with arrogance. Maybe that was why these tournaments still bothered to invite him. When it came to TV coverage, the cameramen and women loved nothing more than to capture those with the best expressions. And when it came to passion, it shone in Yami's eyes more than in anyone else's. His matches got more airtime than any others.

They didn't have to worry much about Yugi's parents seeing them on TV though. According to Yugi, they would rather eat worms than watch a Duel Monsters match, much less a whole tournament. Yami hadn't been so sure, and so Yugi was now wearing a baseball cap, pulled down snuggly over his bushy hair, and he'd used some costume hairspray to dye the red tips of his locks black, in hopes that he wouldn't be as recognizable in the crowd. Yami still worried about it, but Yugi knew his parents, and also knew that they should both be working about this time too, and hopefully nowhere near a TV set. It was all down to fate, now.

"Maybe you're right. But nonetheless, I'm sure you'll win." Yugi replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll do my best. And you'd better go take your seat!" Guests got special front-stage seats. Yugi gave Yami a quick hug, waved, and ran off.

The buzzer sounded, and Yami walked out onto the field. He turned back to wave once to Yugi and to the audience, but once cutting his opponent's deck and taking his place at the south end of the arena, he became all business. His opponent was a young man, probably only in his twenties too, but looked tough beyond his years. If his deck was anything like his expression, this person, Akkei Yukimura, (whose family had a slight Japanese bloodline, but looked mostly English), was probably one who favoured powerful monsters, field control, and less complex effects. When built right, that type of deck often won.

But the former pharaoh didn't let that throw him off. Yugi hadn't been wasting words, after all, over what he'd said a few moments before.

And Yami wasn't the world's best duelist for nothing.

* * *

The game lasted only six minutes and twenty-nine seconds, according to the scoreboard. Akkei had been a tough fighter and equally tought defender, to be sure, but his strategy was exactly what Yami foresaw, and without an element of surprise, he lost shortly after.

Yami returned his deck to his pocket holster, disengaged his Duel Disk, and walked over to offer his hand to his opponent. "Good game." He said kindly, though he was pretty sure the sentiments would not be shared. They usually weren't.

Akkei glared at him, but didn't dare say anything in front of a crowd. He slapped Yami's palm for a second and walked away. Yami shrugged and turned to face the crowd, and it was only now that he allowed a triumphant smile on his face and he raised his hand again to wave as the crowd's volume roared and the tournament officials presented him with his winnings: a medal and a check for $500,000. And privately he had to admit, it was pretty nice to make a year's earning in one afternoon, doing the things his loved.

Akkei watched from the sidelines with a scowl. Far as he was concerned, he didn't think Yami deserved the money. He lived in a trailer park in Arizona with his deadbeat older brother and junkie parents that were never home, and he thought he deserved the five hundred grand far more than Yami, who was richer than he ought to be anyway and probably didn't have a care in the world. He scowled deeper as younger kids from the audience crowded around Yami to beg for his autograph and to ask questions.

_Just look at the guy! How goody-two-shoes can a person get? _He thought, annoyed, as instead of pushing them aside, Yami bent down to give every one of them individual attention and encouragement. Most tournament duelists never bothered with the fans like that. It was practically sickening.

Decidedly irritated with the whole turn of events, Akkei went back into the rec room to wait for a good chance to jump the world champ and get a few punches in. The skinny dude might be a strong duelist, but in a fistfight Akkei would surely win. And what he wanted right now was to get a victory off Yami, one way or another.

* * *

Unlike some tournament champions, Yami never ignored the youngest fans. It was his opinion that one day, some of those kids might be the new world champions, but they'd never get anywhere if no one encouraged them. So he spent as long as he needed to sign autographs and inform them that he wanted to see as many of them as possible in tournaments in seven or so years.

It was only after this that he headed for the waiting room to see Yugi come running down the hall toward him.

"Yugi!" He called and raised his medal. "I guess you were right, ne?"

"I knew you'd win!" Yugi hugged him, knocking off his hat as he did so, and admired the medal. "It's so shiny."

Yami hugged him back and laughed. "Indeed, there are priorities in life. So long as it's a shiny medal, it's all good."

"You know it! Congratulations on your win. Of course I knew all along you'd make it."

"My opponent was tough. It was your encouragement though that helped."

"You sap…" Yugi leaned up to kiss him. "You know perfectly well that even if I hadn't been here, you would have won."

"I don't know, I think you give me good karma." Yami kissed him back. "You're my inspiration, Yugi."

Yugi smiled shyly and leaned into him.

Meanwhile, from the doorway to the waiting room, Akkei was watching in shock. When he'd first seen Yugi come running down to hall to glomp Yami, he'd assumed they were related. Brothers most likely, by the looks. But when they'd begun kissing, he figured out pretty fast that they probably weren't brothers. Or if they were, that wasn't _all _they were.

It had been bad enough to be beaten by the guy, but it had been bearable. He could go home, entertain his friends with a long sob story, and they could spend several hours happily abusing the memory of his opponent. It wouldn't make up for the money he'd lost his chance at, but it would have been bearable.

But the idea that not only had he been beaten, but he'd been beaten by a skinny faggot that was possibly committing incest as well, now that was the last straw. How could he lose to a freak like that? Man, if his friends ever found out that some gay duelist had beaten him, they'd never let him live it down.

As it was, Yami and Yugi had no reason to return to the rec room, and instead walked off to go back to the hotel and celebrate the victory by ordering dinner off the room service and by staying up late to watch comedy shows. Akkei stomped out of the room, thoroughly angered now by being denied a chance to beat up his foe too, and so made a vow to himself.

_I'll figure out how to getback at himone of these days, I swear it. I'll ruin his life…one way or another, I'll make sure that Yami Atemu never comes to another tournament again._

* * *

For a few days after returning, Yugi's parents were thoroughly puzzled as to why Yugi looked extremely cheerful, but fell into pits of depression as well without warning. But how were they supposed to know that Yugi was torn between riding the high off of all the fun the vacation had been, yet missing Yami more than ever now when they weren't together? He'd hung up a calendar and was already marking off the days till he turned eighteen. That would be the magic number. Then he could leave and his parents could say nothing about it. He could go live with Yami and stay with him forever. They could return to Domino and run the Kame Game Shop with his grandpa, and Yami could get that discount he'd been begging for, and they could all live happily ever after.

Problem was, that was still over ten months away. And ten months, in his mind, bore little difference to ten years, or ten millennia. That's how long it sure felt. Every day was sixty hours long. Nights alone lasted years. Weekends lasted centuries. And yet the few hours he could spend with Yami during the week might as well have been seconds. It was awfully unfair.

* * *

Yami was always surprised by the change between the atmosphere at the tournaments and that of home, especially now more than ever. At the tournaments, everyone knew him. Back in the apartment complex, no one except Roger even knew he was a duelist, much less was aware of his status. Not that he really cared about that enough to be bothered. And on another hand, it was helpful to be unknown to this crowd.

Except for the fact that apparently his saintly landlord, (whom Yami suspected might be a robot in the form of a human, because the guy was very strange), kept his eye on the sinners and their activities, as a week later he appeared in Yami's door to announce he was being evicted. This was unusual, normally his wife handled the business. She was a gentle person that blessed everyone she met, and was the only person Yami had ever talked to. He had rarely even seen her husband out and about. But he certainly didn't find this visit to be an honour.

"Evicted?" Yami protested, a sickening panic taking him over as he wondered how the landlords had found out about Yugi. "What-what for?"

The man's eyes didn't even flicker and Yami was certain more than ever that he couldn't possibly be completely human. Even his voice, when he finally replied, was so neutral that it was infuriating. "I saw you on TV, playing that pagan game in a tournament in Las Vegas. This complex is not a place for people like you. You have thirty days to move out."

Yami furrowed his brow, relieved that his love life was still a secret, but equally as troubled. Well, that sure put a damper on things. There was no other apartment this close to Yugi's house, and the others that were within decent walking distance were already full-he'd asked around. And he didn't want to go through the trouble to buy a house…though now it looked like he might have to anyway.

"And there's no way to make you reconsider?" he finally asked.

"No." After an abnormally long pause, the man finally blinked. Yami supposed robot-people didn't need to blink very often. "I told you, people like you cannot stay here. We do not invite Satan into our halls. And not only that, but you wear bell-bottomed jeans, order take-out food far too often, and…" Here he paused as if trying to prepare himself to say the final unpardonable thing Yami had done, "…you put up _black and purple _curtains."

"Well, those are my favourite colours, and I happen to like-"

"The other tenants are becoming concerned for their spiritual safety with you around."

_Cripes, exactly what religion are this guy and his apartment complex part of? _Yami wondered. _Definitely not Christianity! Or anything else I've ever heard of. This must be why his wife doesn't let him talk to many of the tenants…maybe he's a part of the cult of Freakishly Ridiculous Rules?_

"I've put up with everything so far, because you are a quiet and well-behaved tenant past those things. But I cannot ignore you playing this…_card _game."

"You got something against card games?" Yami demanded, somewhat defensively.

"You have thirty days to leave. Good day." The man said in his robotic voice, turned, and left.

Yami closed the door, torn between shock at having to leave; worry about what he'd do for housing near Yugi's place now; and a lingering idea that the owner of this place was not of Earth, and he'd better warn Roger to get out now before he became assimilated in the cult of disturbing rules too.

------

A day later, Yugi knocked on the door after school and let himself inside. He'd been thinking about a lot and for the first time he'd nervously tried to walk slowly on his way, when normally he'd race over from the school. He had an idea he wanted to ask Yami about, but he was afraid he might make Yami mad. Despite the risk, however, he was going to ask anyway. "Yami, I'm here." He announced, dropping his bookbag on the floor by the door and kicking off his shoes.

"In here." Yami called from the living room. Yugi walked in and was immediately presented with the question: "Do you think my curtains look satanic?"

Yugi frowned, knowing how fond Yami was of those curtains. He'd bought them about a week after moving into the complex in a thrift shop a few streets over. He'd practically fallen in love with them and so while Yugi had to admit they gave the apartment a 'dark' sort of look, there was no way he'd break Yami's heart and tell him that. "Uh…no. Who's asking?"

"My landlord." Yami wasn't sure how to broach the subject of his having to move to Yugi. "He doesn't like them."

"Well, that's his problem."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Unfortunately, he's turned his problem into my problem."

"Huh?"

"Yugi…I have to move out." Yami sat down on the couch with a sigh. "They think I'm a hippie Satan inviting myself into their halls with take-out food…or some other type of nonsense. I'm telling you Yug, this is not an average religious housing complex, and my landlord is not from Earth."

Yugi had heard Yami's theories before, and decided not to comment. Instead he replied, "So…you're being kicked out?"

"Yeah. In thirty days."

"Where will you move?" Yugi asked, worried.

"That's the problem. There's no available places within walking distance of your house or the school. Not even houses, I already checked with the real estate people."

"You mean…?" Yugi trailed off. Yami just looked sad. Yugi shook his head violently. "No, no, there's no way! Move wherever you have to Yami, it doesn't matter how far away it is, and I'll…I dunno, I'll take a taxi after school to visit."

"No Yugi, I can't ask you to do that." Yami shook his head now. "It's not fair to you, I can't-"

"Stop being so damned considerate!" Yugi snapped. Yami blinked, surprised. "You're not asking me, I'm _telling_ you. I don't mind paying the fee. I can't just stop seeing you."

Yami couldn't help but smile at Yugi's tone of injustice. He was awfully cute when he got mad, and Yami didn't even mind it when Yugi was mad at him. "No Yugi…at the least, let me give you the money for the fee."

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better-" Yugi cut himself off as he remembered his own idea he'd wanted to mention. "Wait…Yami, there might be another way."

"What's that, build a hidden room into your closet for me after all?" Yami asked, jesting a bit.

"No…run away."

"What?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "Last night, I came up with an idea. We have ten months till I turn eighteen and can get out of here and go back to Japan. So…until then…I've decided I want to leave school and my parents, and run away with you."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry...I'M SORRY! I swear on everything worth swearing on that I tried to upload this last night, but the site sat there "opening page" for like, twenty minutes, and would not let me get to this screen. So I posted it early today! Please forgive me...!

Akkei Yukimura: His first name means "scheme" or "evil plot" in Japanese. You'll find that this fits him very well. Already he's scheming! He's a villain…and I hope that in time you will all come to hate him as much as I do. I suppose it's wrong to hate my own OC…but hey, this guy's going to become one of the main villains. You'll see. :nod: He's not really Japanese. Well…his heritage on his father's side is, hence the name, but he's more English than Asian, really.

Don't ask where that weird eviction thing came from…I wanted to toss a totally weird religious character into this just for variety and Yami's landlord ended up being that guy. Someone so out there it's unbelievable, yet possible. It's too bad I don't have the space to develop this guy out further. He didn't even get a name! Oh well. Maybe next time!

And what has gotten in Yugi…well, besides an adoration for Yami. I have to say, I'm such a sap. It's 'cause so far I've never had my heart broken in love. So I still believe people their age, (assuming Yami is 24 and not 5024), can meet and stay together forever because they love each other so much. Sometimes I wonder if I ever got my heart broken, if I'd still be able to write about destined true love as a theme for fics. This is something to think about:blinks: But anyway, Yami's already stolen my heart, so it doesn't matter. I suppose I'll just have to be dateless, ne? More time to write fanfics! Woot! xD

While playing and watching duel monsters is exciting, reading about it is most certainly not, and it gets tedious. Thus, I avoided the actual battle scene. Plus, you know what they say about "getting there" not being half the fun at all, but instead being very boring, when it comes to writing. The scene wasn't essential, but the aftermath and the beginning were. Also, understand that this wasn't modeled after a real-world tournament, but after a such one that it might be on the show.

Anyhoo, reply time!

**Fallen-Angel-Of-Repression:** I miss the coat…He also looked a bit…diminished…without the coat. xD I'm telling you, the coat embodied his personality! He needs the coat back…xD Well, technically, he could. Since they have been sleeping together…I just didn't choose to go into detail for obvious reasons! Aw, it's okay, I tend to repeat myself as well. :niko: Yes, that time move was not the best, not at all. :glance:

**Darkyami7:** Aww…thanks! That means a lot to me:glomp: Ooh…cross country. I would be very bad at that, seeing that I cannot even run one lap around our football field before I'm gasping and keeling over. I'm rather pathetic, really…but I'm so very glad that I could do something right and make you happy to read the latest chapter! Aww…it's a good thing you read the rest, ne? xD Thanks again!

**Yami Yuugi:** Yes, I'd say the little guy is being very rebellious indeed! Well, it was bound to happen one day when he found something to become rebellious about. Yes, I've heard that Las Vegas is very fun! Never been there myself…but I'm sure Yugi and Yami had a good time.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Hmmn, I suppose that's true. I dunno, I think I'd take the hurricane over the tornado, but I can't say for sure till I've lived through the worst of both…and I hope I will never have to do that, so I suppose I'll never know! Ah, a story without suspense is nothing special…suspense is fun!

**Spidy007:** You're nice too! You say such nice things to me in your reviews. :smile smile: Ack, school:wince: Not fun. Not cool either that they took your stuff! That happened at my preschool once…not that it was that big of a deal, like stealing electronics, but still…it's not cool to steal. Nope nope.

**Cherry Romancer:** You smell correctly, my friend…because danger always follows smoothness. One of those, "just when you thought it was safe" sort of things. Teehehe.

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Ah ha! Well, that explains why Santa is always eating all those cookies and stuff…he had the munchies because of smoking pot! xD Yes indeed, everything is clear to me now! Oh, and thanks for the review, too! xDD You guys are cool.

**Marikslildevil:** Yes, judging from your penname choice, I had guessed that you were fond of Marik. :wink: My favourite character bounds between…well, too many to count, but Yami always heads the list, followed closely by Yugi. Yami's cool and Yugi's cute and together…they're perfect. xD Aw, it was all I could do not to squeel like a fangirl at Yami's hero-acting in that scene, even if the fact that he was only an astroprojection sort of cut down on the severity of the threat…but then again, I am a fangirl and fangirls squeel at just about everything involving the object of their affections…and besides, I'm just a rather pathetic person. :amused: Ooooh…that would be mad spiffy though, if you could send me eps! I really need a new copy of 207…209 wouldn't hurt either, and I'd need to look up the others to see, but I would definitely like to take you up on that episode offer sometime! I must e-mail you soon to discuss it further. :niko: YES! I have the whole of Series 0 on VCD…they ROCK! Yami's so awesome. As for the fic itself, I'm just glad as ever to hear that you're enjoying it, and I'll see around!

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Indeed, that's sort of what I was thinking. I mean…if Harry Potter is bad, surely Yugioh is too. :muttering: Stupid idiotic people…well, anyway, I'm very glad you're enjoying the fic!

**GaaraBelongsToMe:** Yes yes, stalker Yami…xD How fun! Nah, I don't think it's weird! Naruto is about to come to Toonami, and I was thinking of starting to watch the series, actually, so those links were helpful. And hey, we all have a charrah we just love…so it's cool!

**LiNes:** Awwww…thanks:huggles: You're so nice…I don't know how I do it either, but I think of combination of having no life, being obsessed with Yugioh, and general adoration for writing might be the answer…well…at least a little! Oh yes, the reincarnation of Louis! I knew that you'd pick up on it. :wink: BTW, his name is Roger, not Robert…although, (and I don't know how you knew this…O.o), Robert was the other name I was thinking of giving him. Oh, that would be fun, letting them all talk. Maybe I will! xD Well…I admit that I have the tendency to talk a bit like Crush every now and then. It's funny. xD

**Yami Riyunoa:** Hey, it's all good. Like I said at the start, I mean no disrespect to anyone…and anyway, I know not everyone is as uptight as some of these people. Besides…who can resist a good card game, right? O.O Ick ick ick, you will NEVER find me turning this into some sort of pleasure-slave thing. Oh no, I think Yami has too much respect and love for Yugi, as well as too much kindness, to ever do such a thing. Honestly, I can't see it at all. Equals is much better and much more fun to write! Nah, I know in real life the TCG scene is a bit different, but this is a fictional world after all, where everyone loves Duel Monsters, and therefore money is on the line as well. Thanks for the review and for all your kind words!

**You Know Us:** Oh, I assure you there is…even if a few of them are faking it, ne? But Yami has a cool neighbour, so that's a good thing! Ah yes, there will be fallout…though not of the falling out of a plane sort, which is good, and not of the nuclear sort either…which is also good. xDD But there is always a price for the cute ones to pay when it comes to happiness in my fics…so we'll just see where that goes, won't we:wink: Later!

**Sansi:** I know what you mean…I'm that same way, always campaigning for angst and drama during the story, but constantly awaiting a happy ending. Well, we're all freaks here, so I guess we all get along! Yami of course would do anything for Yugi, you pegged that one right! He's so caring. I would like to go to Las Vegas myself someday…I've heard it's a lot of fun.

**Neko Yoka: **Oh boy. If they'd gotten caught…eek! xD I went easy on them in a sense…because everyone seemed to expect that that was where they'd get caught…so I surprised you and let them just have a fun vacation. Of course there's more to it than that…but I can't go around giving away secrets! xD

Lalala…new eppies in less than a half hour! (It's 7:40 as I post this. Tehehe)Woot! I just adored last week's, (Yugi was beyond cute…and I totally share his opinion on public speaking!), and I know I'll adore this week's too, because I'm a fanatic. Teeheehee…well, I hope you all have a good week, and to see you next Friday! (When I promise I'll post the chapter on the right day!)


	9. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 09

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Nine

Yami and Yugi sat staring at each other for a moment, one in stunned silence and the other in apprehension. Finally Yugi felt he had to explain further.

"It would be the perfect situation for right now, see?" he asked. "I don't want to be at home, and you're getting kicked out and won't be able to come see me anyway. If we just ran away…we could be together all the time and not have to worry about any of that. My parents have no idea you're here in the States, so they wouldn't think to suspect you. I'll leave them a note so that they won't think I was kidnapped. It's the best set-up we could have…we wouldn't have to worry about only seeing each other sometimes, we could live together and it wouldn't be nearly as stressful…unless you don't want to." Yugi added, suddenly realizing that Yami might be trying to use this as an excuse not to see him anymore. And, though feeling somewhat hurt at the idea, headded diplomatically, "I mean, if you'd rather not…"

"No, I want to be with you. I want to be with you all the time…" Yami shook his head. "But…"

"But what?"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I just don't like the sound of this. I mean, I like some of it, but…I don't like the idea of you running away and dropping out of school. It's irresponsible, and I shouldn't be endorsing the idea."

"Yami…" Yugi groaned. Sometimes his other self was so reasonable it was scary. "School's not doing me any good. It's boring, I'm about to fail anyway, and it's not like I'm going to become a rocket scientist or something. The only reason I carried on with high school beforeis because my parents wanted me to."

"Yes, but…" Yami was torn between his two most pressing issues. Being with Yugi…and yet also making sure Yugi had a good life. Being a teenage high school dropout run away didn't sound very practical. Not that practicality was very important to him,and honestly, he quite liked the idea, but he still faltered."I just don't know. Your parents will be really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. But I can look past that. And after I turn eighteen, I'll call them up and explain everything. They'll never understand…but I will and that's what matters."

"They'll be mad pissed." Yami warned, still looking fora way to prevent himself fromagreeing to anything foolish."They already hate me. And I don't want them to hate you too."

"They're my parents, I'll deal with them." Yugi promised. "Don't worry about that."

Yami still hesitated, running out of reasons not to agree.Yugi frowned. "Yami, come on, what's your problem? I know it's risky, but…I thought you'd be a little more receptive to the idea. Unless you don't want to live together, and in that case all you have to do is tell me."

"It's not that. I just don't want to agree and end up pushing you into something you'll regret later." Yami confided. "I really don't care what happens to myself, if I make a wrong choice or whatnot…but I care about you and I'm trying to figure out what's best for you."

Yugi huffed and then took a deep breath before demanding, "Okay, would you _please _explain to me why it's always someone else besides me that seems to think they know what's best for me? My parents say they know what's best for me. You're saying you're trying to figure out what's best for me. That's not part of your job! You're not me! You're _Yami_. You worry about what's best for _Yami_, not what's best for me, can you try to do that for once in your life?"

Yami thought about that for a moment and then grinned."Okay, and I'm thinking that what's best for me is to pack up my stuff now, kidnap you, and split town tomorrow. Sound like a good idea?"

Yugi suppressed a shriek, as to not disturb Yami's easily-disturbed neighbours, and threw his arms around Yami's neck. "Sounds like the best."

* * *

For the second time since their relationship began, Yami was questioning his sanity and for the second came he came up with the same answer: that being insane really wasn't so bad. In fact, it was rather fun. He was sitting in his living room, his few belongings already stowed safely in the new silver minivan he'd bought only a few hours before; including the evil curtains, which he'd festively used to decorate the windows inside the van. He hoped his landlord was watching. He was just waiting for Yugi to arrive, and then they could take off. And while he waited, he mused over what he'd agreed to.

The idea was crazy. By the next day, police all over the state would be looking for Yugi, and subsequently himself too. Yugi's parents might not know he was involved right now, but if they ever realized he was living in the US too, he knew he'd be first on their list of suspects. They would certainly have to leave the state...maybe travel a few states over to get out of the main search range. And he still couldn't forget that Yugi was uprooting his whole entire lifestyle...just so they could be together. The thought always caused him some guilt.

Yet, Yami couldn't help but feel proud. How many other teens would go through all this just to be with their lover?He knew he'd do it, and more, in a second for Yugi, but to know that Yugi felt the same way back was really nice.

At that moment, Roger came storming into the apartment abruptly,threw open the door with a bang,and caused Yami to nearly hit the ceiling.

"Roger, I wish you would stop surprising me like that." Yami muttered, striving to catch his breath after the shock as the door banged shut.

"I just heard the news! They're kicking you out?"

"Yep."

"That's just plain wrong!"

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"They have no right to treat you like this! Hell, the lady down the hall is a Friday-night prostitute, and couple two floors below sells cocaine and crystal meth out of their bathroom window, and the guy in room 14 is an _atheist_! And you don't see the establishment kicking _them_ out! Dammit, I'm going to probably get stuck with a totally freaky neighbour now!"

Yami listened to all this with amusement, and didn't bother to ask how Roger knew all that information.

"I'm telling you Yami, I don't care how cheap this place is, I'm moving out too." He finally declared. "Screw California, I'm going home to Allie."

"Probably a good move on your part." Yami nodded and added, mostly as a joke, "The landlord is an alien robot anyway."

Roger's eyes grew big. "I _knew_ it." He said quietly.

Yami furrowed his brow and didn't reply to that.

"Yami, I'm here!" Yugi pushed open the door too, much more quietly than Roger had,and said, "Oh, hi, Roger. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm moving out." He replied. "Did you know that Yami's moving out too? Isn't that going to mess up your little affair or whatever?"

They both shook their heads. "Don't worry, I already knew Yami was leaving." Yugi said. "I'm leaving Los Angeles too, can't take my parents anymore."

"Boy do I know how that goes." Roger agreed sympathetically.

"Yeah, and we're leaving together." Yami added. "So we'll be fine."

Roger looked delighted. "You're running away together? That's brilliant! You two really should write a book about this whole ordeal. Tell me when it comes out, okay? I've got buy a copy for Al, she'd love it. She's a big gay rights supporter, you know. Her whole family practically has disowned her...they're a bunch of rednecks. But Al, she's great, supports everyone." Roger beamed.

"Maybe one day." Yami turned his attention to Yugi. "So, you're all packed?"

Yugi hefted his bookbag, considerably fuller than usual. "I told my parents I had a lot of homework last night to cover the fact that it was so fat this morning." He replied with a grin. "I didn't have a whole lot I wanted to bring anyway, it was easy to sneak out. And I've already left the note. I figureMom'll find it this evening sometime, Dad left today for England or someplace."

"Well, the van's all packed with my stuff. We'll stay in a hotel till I can find another place to rent…or buy. I figure we'll drive around till we find a place where we can blend in. After all, all we have is time."

"Sounds like a plan." Yugi hugged him. "Thanks for all this, Yami. I don't really know what to say to let you know…how much you, and everything you've done…how much it all means to me."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Yami replied, running his fingers through Yugi's hair gently. "Just being here…just being you, that's all you have to do."

"Ugh, okay, this is getting way too mushy." Roger made a face and backed out the door. "You guys have a good time, and if you're ever in Alabama, feel free to look me up, that's where I'll be going back to school. Yami, I gave you the number. Good luck!"

They all waved good-bye to one another. Yami and Yugi looked back at each other and hugged tightly for a long time.

"Well, let's go." Yami took Yugi's hand and smiled warmly. "There's a whole wide world out there waiting for us."

* * *

That evening, Yugi's mother came searching for him to set the table, and upon finding him missing, called her husband to come home as soon as he could from England, and then phoned the police in tears. When they arrived, they asked her to look around his room and tell them if she saw anything out of place. The first thing she noticed was that his gold box he normally kept Duel Monsters cards in was missing from his desk.

"He…had this gold box…it's gone."

"Gold?" The police all looked interested and one of them opened the window. "Does he usually leave this window unlocked?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Does anyone know about this box? Is it solid gold?"

"I really don't know…I think it is." She was rather puzzled why they were so interested in the box instead of the fact that Yugi was missing. "I don't think he's told anyone here about it. It's very important to him…he keeps these trading cards in it."

The policewoman with the group peered out the window and noted, "No sign of struggle out here."

Mrs. Mutou's eyes filled with tears again. "Do you think…he was kidnapped over a robbery? Could a thief have taken him without me knowing?"

"Ma'am, we can't tell anything yet. Is anything else out of place here?"

"His backpack for school is gone too."

"Backpack?" They all echoed this, the same way they had echoed the word 'gold', and one of them asked, "Can you see if any of his clothes are missing?"

She checked the closet and dresser. "Well, I can't tell for sure…but I think some might. His shoes are gone."

The police all looked knowledgeable. "Ma'am, has your son ever shown any tendencies toward running away?"

"You think Yugi ran _away_?" she asked, sounding offended now through her tears.

"The signs are all here. His favourite possessions, his clothes, his backpack…that's what kids take when they run away."

"I honestly don't see why he would…oops!" she'd knocked his pencil holder off the desk, and a note that had been secured under it fluttered down as well. Picking it up, her eyes widened.

One of the policemen grew impatient and snatched the paper, reading,

"Mom and Dad…If you're reading this, you've noticed by now that I'm missing. I wasn't kidnapped or murdered or anything like that, so stop worrying. I'm leaving of my own accord, because I can't take it around here anymore. You guys are too demanding and I never wanted to live here in the first place. I'll call you once I turn eighteen and once I'm free to go back home to the Game Shop. –Yugi. PS: Progress Reports are being mailed from school next week."

"Well, here's your proof, Mrs. Mutou. He ran away."

"My Yugi? Running away? Sir, I've never done anything but support and try to help him…I don't understand…why would he leave like this? Demanding? We've hardly asked anything of him…well, I know his father might, but I can't really-"

"Sometimes kids get funny ideas about stuff and decide to be dramatic. All the same, we'll put out a bulletin on TV for him, and you should call up his friends to see if that's where he is. He mentions Progress Reports. Perhaps he's ashamed of his marks in school."

"Thank you…but" she looked faint. "I can't believe…he'd run away because of his marks. His father pushes him, obviously, but we'd understand if he was having trouble…am I supposed to wait ten months for his birthday before I'll even know if he's _dead or alive_?"

"Ma'am, try not to worry. Kids like him, they run away saying they'll never come home, and they're back in a few weeks." One of the officers said as a way of farewell.

But a few weeks passed. And then a month. And then longer. And there was no sign of Yugi to be found.

* * *

Because California had brought them nothing except bad fortune, Yami and Yugi's road trip took them south a bit, out of the state, andalong into Arizona, where-if nothing else-it was hot. It was now entering September, and the weather hadn't cooled down into autumn temperatures yet. It called for a change of clothing and a change of attitude, but neither of them minded the heat. They were having the best time of their lives, living spontaneously, eventually settling down in a small town called Bracken, which was laughingly called a "city".

It was a nice place, very quiet and rather isolated, which was probably best. But for some reason, Yugi felt unsettled about it.

"Bracken…Bracken, Arizona…I could have sworn I've heard this name before." He'd muttered.

Yami hadn't been too concerned about it, however, and Yugi eventuallydecided he'd likely seen the name in a book or something. It was a nice town, either way, and he quickly forgot his confusion over the name.

* * *

At the same time, a familiar enemy was skulking around his own hometown in Arizona, moping about his loss in the Duel Monsters tournament some timebefore and stilltrying to think of ways to get back at the skinny faggot with the overly-fluffy hair that had beaten him and then tried to act like some sort of friggin' perfect gentleman about it. Oh yes, Akkei Yukimura was still pissed, determined to reach his goal of taking Yami out of the competition picture one way or another.And, as fate would have it, the next day he was out wandering the streets when he spotted two people with the hair that was impossible to miss.

"No way…" Akkei breathed excitedly, dashing around a building and closer to them to get a clearer look. The two people were walking toward the hotel section of town, chatting, walking very close together. There was no mistake, they were Yami Atemu and his boyfriend…Yugi, hadn't that been his name? He looked a bit different…his hair colour wasn't black on the tips anymore, but it was definitely Yugi. Definitely the boy that Yami had called his "inspiration".

And definitely the perfect way to get Yami's attention.

* * *

Even though he wasn't a professional duelist, Yugi was a great gamer with the quick-thinking mind needed for it. He seldom was caught off-guard by things. This explained why he was so puzzled when he was kidnapped aweek or soafter they'd settled into their new place.

It was late afternoon. He and Yami were currently renting an efficiency in a hotel, and they'd run out of salt. Yami insisted he couldn't boil pasta without salt, and rather than start a debate,Yugi had offered to run down to the corner store and pick some up. He was on his way home-already he was thinking of the little hotel room as 'home'-when out of nowhere an arm snaked around his neck.

The swiftness was what surprised him. One minute he was walking along, his mind on dinner and that Yami had come a long way in his cooking abilities, (thank god),and the next minute, he was caught in the iron grip of an unknown captor. By the third minute, he'd been hit by something heavy in the back of his head. Red flashes sparked before his eyes, and then everything went black.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

"...only reason I carried on with high school...": In most high schools inJapan, I believe, students have the choice to drop out and enter the workforce about half-way through their high-school education. Generally, most students willingly choose to complete their secondary years, but it doesn't seem like the sort of thing Yugi, (or Joey or Tristan for that matter), would want to do. Thus, Joey, (as I hinted earlier, but never really touched upon), dropped out and shacked up with Mai. Yugi wanted to, but his family told him to continue. And Yugi had turned into a rebel yet when all this happened. :wink:

Hmmn, whatelsecan I say about this? Not a whole lot… Next chapter we'll see just how contemptible Akkei really is… What is his big plan for revenge? Well, you'll see. Kidnapping Yugi is just the first part. Owch, what a painful coincidence _that_ one was! The same town and everything…geez. How convenient! Okay, that was too convenient. But I had to move the pace along, or it was going to get very boring. Chalk it up to Fate Always Targets the Pretty Ones, and don't complain! xD

Well…there's really nothing to say about this one…so make of it what you will. It's leading up to an important part next chapter! I'm taking a ride off the beaten path in the next couple chapters, and this is going to start to get real dark, real fast. To be honest, I'm worried about the next few chapters, and _very_ nervous about posting them. However, it's too late to turn back now, and chapter 10 WILL be posted next week, no matter what!

But, the angst isn't here quite yet, so let's focus on some happiness before then, okay? This fic has reached 100 reviews and counting! Padfoot13, congrats on sending me my 100th review for RFI:claps: And Brave Rae, congrats to you as well for sending me my 500th review altogether! Of course, everyone else deserves a majour thank you as well for helping me get to this point at all!

Considering last week's fiasco, whatwith the site having a lie-in at 9:30 when I tried to post...I decided to be better safe than sorry this week, and post in the afternoon, so that way I could be sure that this would be up on Friday for you all! That might not bother some people, but it bothers me! If I say I'll post on Friday...then by golly I'm posting on Friday and that's that, and if the site doesn't let me, I get very unsettled and feel as though I've broken a promise. :sigh:

Replies…

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Ah, yes, later in the series Seto reverts back to his old wardrobe. It's a rather curious scene, really…but we'll see if they play it or not. xD Oh yes…I modeled them after some curtains I was designing for my own series…how cool would they be, eh? Ah, Vivian you mean. xDD She's rather silly…I wasn't sure which girl to root for myself…my mom wanted Vivian to win, since she hates Rebecca. :laughs: Oh well, Yugi and Yami both know that they belong to each other, so it's all good. Now if only the show would admit it. :wistful:

**Faith68:** Woot:hugs: Thanks, I shall!

**Yami Riyunoa:** Mwaahaha…yeppers, cliffies galore…but they are such fun! Then again, hark who's talking…I don't have to wait a week for them…so I won't tease. Yes, he did, didn't he? It's because he found a reason to fight back…I've always seen a bit of a fire in Yugi. I suppose Yami helps bring it out a bit, ne? Well…you two are in different circumstances, to be sure. :laughs: Oh, you bet'cha he will be! Lovely lovely obstacles…the wacky religious people puzzle me to this day, to tell you the truth, though. Thanks again for the review:niko:

**Yami Yuugi:** Oooooh, I believe I just about squeeled the glass out of our windows at those eppies! When Yugi was sad about not getting to have any fun…:sniffle:…I was squeeling and crying at the same time. He's so adorable…and I really liked the eps a lot. But of course the OC will play a fairly big part. He hasn't come into character much…but he will next chapter!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Well, you have to remember, they don't know yet that Yami is in the country as well. Otherwise, it would be very reckless-to the point of stupid-for them to try such a thing! But you certainly are on track with your suspicions about Akkei. I want to make everyone hate him…I think it'll work. Oh yes, I can see it! Like when she was lurking around the corner with that fangirlish look on her face…she's going strike for sure. I can't wait to see what'll happen!

**Pharaohess1:** Yes yes, because I like to drive people mad:niko: No, really, I do it to make you all come back to find out what will happen next! No prob on the skipping…I wasn't chuffed about the idea of writing it out, so I'm glad you didn't mind that I skipped it!

**Darkyami7:** Sure sign of a bad guy, for sure…an unspellable name! Well, it was the most name-like word I could find in the dictionary…xDD Ooooh, that would be a good fanart! Now I want to draw that…:plots: You weren't alone in that! I was thinking that Yami would hug him, or touch his hand, or _something, _but of course then had to face reality that this was the show, not a fic…:sigh: Well, it was an adorable scene nonetheless, and I know Yami WANTED to hug him. :wink:

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Very well put! Akkei does remind a person of Keith…and Keith ended up dead, so there we go.

**YamiNOkokoro26:** :smile: Hiya! Thanks! Yesss…everyone is waiting for the happily every after to come…and the two of them so deserve some fun times together, too, after everything! Well, I mean…I understand why Seto acts the way he does, and I can totally see how he became the person he is, and in that case I do have some sympathy for him. However…his personality and mine just clash too heavily. Let me put it this way: I respect him a good deal, but that's as far as it will go. Nonetheless, I despise overt charrah-bashing, and I won't be doing any of it! xD I will!

**Cherry Romancer:** :silence: Dreams are good, my friend! xD They might scare our heroes though.

**Neko Yoka:** I know…poor guy! That really sucks…nope, I daresay we're sinking into a pitfall for the two of them…poor little buggers.

**Christy:** Yay, thanks:niko:

**Padfoot13:** xDDD Oh, I have to say it was fun to read all your reviews. I like weird reviewers! It was nice to see you faithfully reviewed for each one though, and in doing so, you earned yourself the honour of sending the 100th review, so it certainly wasn't bad!

**Spidy007:** Well, it's good you got new stuff! Well, I do believe they'd put out a search-if they knew that Yami was in the US! Remember, they don't know that yet. Maybe there's hope for Yugi and Yami after all? Aww, thanks, I will!

**LiNes:** Ah, it's okay:pats: I'm rather slow on names myself, actually. Someone will say hi to me, and I won't have the slightest clue what their name is, so I'm just like, "Hey, how's it going?", while furiously trying to remember who the heck they are…well, anyway, you were right! Then again, you know my writing a bit, so you might have seen it coming. Or you're hacking into my harddrive…well, good luck on your entry!

**Marikslildevil:** Eeek, Yugi is so cute! I tell you, while Yami could kill with looks, Yugi could kill just as easily with cuteness. He'd make his enemies squeel themselves into submission. xD Ah, yes, I have the series on VCD! I can send you the site to order it yourself if you'd like. The whole 27-ep set, for only $25. It's very cool. :wink: Still! Siegfried amuses me, actually…I knew that Joey lost to him, (don't worry about spoilers, I enjoy them. xD), but I guess we have to take the good with the bad. I don't think they'll play it…but I'm not going to count my chickens till I see this season through. They're hinting way too much about Yugi and Yami finding Yami's memory for them to not show any of it…so I'm thinking there'll be a very-cut-up Memory arc in there…I guess we'll see, eventually. :sigh: I hate waiting! Yeah, he's a bad sport, really…well, bad sports make great villains…everyone already hates them!

**Sansi:** How about…obsessive YamixYugi freaks? I think that's a good term! I might even have a shirt made with that title emblazoned on it…well, it would be amusing at any rate, ne? I have a plan…it's sort of crazy…but aren't the crazy plans always the most fun anyway? See you next week!

**GaaraBelongsToMe:** Be patient, and you WILL get the next chapter, I promise! Because I feel awfully guilty if I don't update on time. I do realize I torture you with each cliffie…but I can't resist! There's a bit of a sadist in me, perhaps…hmmn…well, here it is though!

In other news...I loved last week's eppies! Soooo cute…I swear I almost exploded from keeping all my fangirlishness in me! (My parents were in the room…it's hard to squeel insanely while being watched.) I hope I won't really explode though…that's got to be messy…

I saw the trailer for the upcoming Harry Potter movie today! It looks mad awesome! Well now, that WAS random...

It's been quite a week, really! I'm glad it's over…it seemed awfully long. :collapse: I had a math test today...ack. The good news is that I got manga finally::fangirlish scream of mirth: Yugioh! Ravemaster! Shaman King!Happiness is new manga volumes on sale! (Borderscould not have picked a better time to have a sale on manga, lemmie tell you.)And tomorrow is Saturday, which no one can argue with. NEW EPPIES! Sorry…I just had shout it at least once.


	10. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 10

Warning for my own protection: This chapter contains rape. It is NOT detailed, (not hentai, in other words), the scene itself isn't even in here, and it is not pointless stuff that I tossed in to appeal to people's twisted minds. Some people object to rape in stories, and so I'm offering you the chance to skip this chapter with your hands, (and minds), clean. If you skip this one, (though I do not recommend doing so!), I'm fairly sure you can pick up at the next chapter without too much confusion, so don't read this if you've got a majour aversion, and if you do, don't be getting mad at me, since I gave you fair warning. That said, enjoy the update!

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Ten

When Yugi came to, he was in a grungy room that had the walls of a mobile home, the kind that didn't fully reach the ceiling. Before him stood a young man that he recognized as Yami's opponent from the tournament before, flanked by two other boys. One looked far older than Akkei, he was thin with a pointed face framed in dark hair and dull green eyes. He bore strong resemblance to Akkei and was probably related somehow. The other was around the same age, this one a blue-eyed, blond-haired, husky fellow.

"Hello, Yugi." Akkei greeted him.

"You know me?"

"Only in passing." He shrugged.

Yugi scowled. "Then why'd you kidnap me for?"

"That's beside the point." Akkei was in a good mood, imagining himself as an interrogator on TV. His real life was so crappy, he often imagined himself in important roles in a fictional world. They were his safe place, and he now assumed the imposing voice of an interrogator he'd once seen on Court TV, asking, "So, Yugi, tell me about Yami. Are you two related?"

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions." Yugi replied defiantly, and with an annoyed edge to his voice too. God, he was so _sick_ of people acting like they had power over him! His mother, his father, now this guy and his friends, when would it end?

Akkei pulled a pistol from the waistband of his jeans and aimed at Yugi's head, assuming now what he hoped was a haughty expression. "Will you reconsider that?"

The older boy with black hair began snickering. Akkei gave him a bad look. "Shut up, bro."

_Bro…so, he's Akkei's older brother. That explains the resemblance._

"Quit the bad-cop routine." The blond said, annoyed. "Either shoot him, or ask the questions and let us get on with it. We're wasting time, your parents could be home soon."

"Not likely, they won't be back for ages. They're off on a binge again." Akkei's brother put in.

Akkei himself looked put-out at this interruption, but turned his attention back to Yugi, about to say something, when Yugi burst out,

"Ah ha! Now I know why the name of this town seemed so familiar! At the tournament, they announced the hometowns of the players, and this is yours!"

Akkei frowned. "Yeah, yeah, you're brilliant. Now answer my question! Don't think I don't know how to use this gun."

Although Yugi didn't relish the idea of being shot, he was equally ticked off about the idea of just giving in. Still, he was starting to feel cold pangs of fear in his chest. Akkei _did_ look like he knew what he was doing.

"No, we're not related." he finally replied.

For some strange reason, Akkei looked relieved about that. Yugi didn't bother to wonder about why.

"But you're lovers, right?"

"Why should I tell you?" Yugi demanded peevishly.

"Because otherwise my little brother's going to blow a hole in your head." The older boy replied, running his hands through his hair. "Just answer his goddamn questions, I've got a headache, and I want to get to the good part of this before it gets too annoying."

"If you laid off the dope-" Akkei began.

"Just ask the goddamn questions!"

"God, you're as bad as our parents."

"And you're not?"

"Excuse me…" Yugi began again, completely bewildered. "But-"

"I'm asking the questions here!" Akkei turned and shouted at him. "Now are you and Yami lovers or not? I saw you two kissing!" He was waving the gun rather dangerously which made Yugi decide that to rile him up probably would not be smart.

"Yes, we are."

"And Yami is the duelist that beat me, correct? The world-champion or whatnot?"

"Yep, he's the best in the world." Yugi couldn't resist adding the last part with a bit of pride. Maybe Yami didn't like to talk about his titles, but Yugi was proud of him all the same.

Akkei scowled, but continued: "And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"So you're a seventeen year old…and you're Yami's lover, who is the world Duel Monsters champion?"

"That's about the just of it."

"And that's one-hundred percent true?"

"Yes, it's true, okay? So are you done with me or not?"

Now Akkei smiled, which was creepy in itself. His lip had been cut once in a fistfight with his brother and a scar remained, making his smile look more like a leer. Out of the pockets of his baggy jeans he pulled a small black box and turned it on, and their conversation echoed back in between bits of static. It was a miniature tape recorder. He'd bought it just that day, spent all the money he owned, (and some he had stolen from his brother), on it, but this made it worth it.

"You recorded that?" Yugi asked, aghast.

"Indeed. And do you know what I plan to do with this?"

Yugi didn't answer, he was just thinking miserably, _Oh crap…I just blew this all to hell, didn't I?_

"Well I'll tell you. I'm going to take this recording to every TV and radio News station I can, let them make a copy, and by next week the entire world will know that their Duel Monsters hero is not only gay, but he's getting it on with a high school kid that's underage."

"No!" Yugi lunged forward, trying to grab the recorder. He couldn't let Akkei get away with that, not after Yami had worked so hard to make it this far, and not after they'd given up so much just to finally be together…

Surprised, Akkei pulled back and kicked Yugi in the ribs. Yugi doubled over and fell to the floor, gasping.

"Man, why'd you do that for?" the blond asked. "That's our job!"

"I didn't expect him to jump at me like that!"

"Then what _did_ you expect?" His older brother bent down and lifted Yugi by the back of his shirt. "Hey, kid, you still conscious?"

"Go to hell." Yugi snapped, trying again to get to the recorder.

"He's possessed!" Akkei leapt back further.

"Nah, he's not possessed, he's just a guy who cares about his boyfriend's rep. Cute stuff." Akkei's brother dropped him back to the carpeted floor and dusted off his hands. "Better keep that recorder in a safe place."

Akkei left the room and returned quickly, empty handed. Yugi was sitting up, trying to catch his breath after being thrown back on the floor for the second time. Retrieving the gun, Akkei squatted down to get eye-to-eye with him.

"Okay, Yugi, you know what sort of ammunition I'm packing. And I'm guessing you don't want me to release that tape to the public, do you?"

"No."

"Well, then that's good news. Because there's an alternative!" He clapped his hands. "You, my friend, are going to deliver a message to your lover for me, that's all you have to do, and as long as that message is delivered, and as long as it's heeded, the world will never hear that tape."

"What's the message?" Yugi asked guardedly.

"You will tell Yami, that he must never enter another tournament to play Duel Monsters again."

"This is about losing to him, isn't it?" Yugi demanded from his place on the floor. "Geez, get over it, already! He's the best in the world, his talent is inborn. He was just the better duelist. You don't have to feel _bad _about that!"

"I'll teach you what feeling _bad_ is!" Akkei snarled back. "Bad is when you've got nothing at all! This game is what I've got and I deserved that money more than he did. I deserved it a _lot_ more than him, the freak that he is, did!"

"Yami's not a-"

"Oh, shut up!" Akkei back-handed him across the face. "You don't understand! Now you'll take that message to Yami, do you hear me? If you don't take that message to him, you'll regret it. We'll release that tape. We'll ruin his rep. And we might even do worse to him than what we're going to do to you."

"And what are you going to do to me?" Yugi asked, sitting back up and feeling nervous. He hadn't liked the looks of the other two people from the moment they met.

Akkei motioned to his brother and his friend, and they stepped forward, looking more excited than they had all evening.

Without thinking about it, Yugi scooted back against the wall, away from them. They weren't holding guns, but for some reason gave off the aura of being more dangerous, more sinister than Akkei.

"Hey, there's no reason to be scared." The older boy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. "Unlike my brother, we're not in this to kill you or get revenge or anything."

"Then what do you want from me?" Yugi demanded shakily, unable to twist away from him. "Why not just let me go home? Your brother gave me the information I need, I'll go tell Yami that…what else could you want?"

"He needs something to back it up." the blond replied, pulling Yugi's head back by his hair. "Something to prove he's not all talk. And I think sending you home battered and broken will be what Akkei needs. According to him, you're Yami's 'inspiration'. So he's paying us to do this job and make a point that will catch Yami's attention. Anyone can make threats. This is to make sure that Yami knows our threats aren't empty ones."

"So you're going to rape me?" Yugi replied, striving to keep his voice steady. "That's supposed to prove your point? You watch too many movies!" He attempted to twist away again, but it still wouldn't work. "Let me go!"

"Not exactly, but close enough. We're going to give Yami a warning in a form he can't ignore. Make him realize that my bro can take away everything important to him and make it ours instead. And that includes you. Now if you'll stop struggling, this'll be fun for all of us, you know."

"Hey…" Akkei looked startled. "I never agreed to let you guys rape him, that wasn't part of the deal I paid you for, I told you to beat him up, not-"

"Tough cookies, I guess we'll just throw the service in for free." His brother replied. "You said make an impression little bro, and this'll make an impression."

Akkei looked uneasy, but said nothing.

"I told you to let go of me!" Yugi bit Akkei's bother as hard as he could. The older boy gasped and yanked his arm away. The effort was unrewarded though, as the blond-haired boy latched onto Yugi tighter and said,

"Now look here. Struggling isn't going to make this easier. Why don't you just calm down? This won't be that bad in the long run. Close your eyes and pretend like I'm Yami if it'll make you feel better."

"You're not Yami, Yami would never treat me like this, leave me alone! Just leave us alone!" He glared at Akkei. "If you want to hurt me or whatever, get your kicks, fine, then do it, but leave Yami out of it! He loves dueling, it's not fair to make him give it up just because _you've_ got some stupid grudge."

"Maybe, but he loves you even more." Akkei was standing at the door as he said this. "Look, I'm not any happier than you are about it, kid, I just told them to beat you up-"

"Yeah, like that's going to make a point!" the blond scoffed. "Please Akkei, you're just soft. You want to get Yami's attention and make him realize he shouldn't mess with you? Then you can't afford to act like a sissy. Besides, he deserves it, doesn't he?" Hepointed at Yugi."If it wasn't for him, you never would have known Yami was gay. So can'twe agree that this is a better idea?"

"But-" Akkei paused, then shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me what exactly you do, just make sure he gets home so he can tell Yami what he needs to tell him. That's all I care about."

"Yeah, I know, I know." His brother replied irritably as he studied the bite mark on his arm, wondering if it could get infected. "Just go away so we can have some privacy here!"

Akkei went, shouting over his shoulder, "You'd better not leave bloodstains in the carpet either, or Dad will be pissed!"

With the gun gone from the room, Yugi tried one last time to struggle away from the young men, knowing that even if he _did _escape, there was nothing he could do. He had no idea where he was, Akkei still had that recording, and there seemed to be no way around the fact that their secret was out. And after everything Yami had done for him...

Yugi knew that hurting Yami would be worse than anything these people could possibly do to him. Pain and injuries could fade, but he'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Yami. Especially if it was something that he could have avoided.

* * *

Evening turned to dusk, which faded to the darkness of the late evening. By nine o'clock, Yugi had been gone for over three hours. Yami had gone out looking for him, but found no trace. The clerk at the store said he'd seen Yugi three hours before, buying salt, but not since. Yami was worried sick. He wanted to call the police, but to give out Yugi's name would be a dangerous risk. His parents would no doubt be notified and their run would be over and for nothing. He himself would probably get arrested for kidnapping if Yugi's parents had any say in it. Still, if Yugi went missing long enough, Yami knew he'd call the police anyway. Yugi's safety was far more important than staying hidden.

He was sitting at the table in the kitchen thinking this, when he heard what sounded like handfuls of rocks hitting the door. Worried and irritated that now of all times the bratty kids in the hotel would choose to pick on him, he got to his feet, left the room, and flung the front door open, intending to go have a good long yell at them and their parents.

Then he saw who was really in his driveway, and felt his heart stop for a moment.

* * *

Yugi didn't know where he was, what he was doing, or even _who_ he was. After the two unnamed young men had had their way with him, they'd been sure to follow Akkei's orders and had beaten him to the point that he forgot why he was being hit, where he was supposed to be, even his own name. Then they'd shoved him out the door into the night, told him to go home, and to be sure to deliver their message to someone named "Yami". Yami? Who was that? He remembered the message…they said they would hurt this person. Whoever he was, Yami was in danger. Yugi was lost and confused, but he understood one thing clearly: he had to go give Yami their message. It was the only thing he could dredge up in his shaken mind through the pain all over his body. Yami…Yami…he had to give the message to Yami…but where _was _Yami? Who was he? The name was sort of familiar, but he honestly couldn't drag up the information. Did he even live here?

He didn't know where he was, but for some reason his feet seemed to understand where they were going, so he trusted them, and gradually he started to vaguely recognize the streets. His feet took him to a hotel, to the gravelly driveway of one of the efficiencies, where he finally dropped to the ground beside a silver van, unable to move anymore. His clothes were torn and sticky with blood, his memory fogged and confused. But for some reason he felt like this place was familiar. Maybe it was his home? Did he have a home here? And a family maybe that was worried about him? He didn't know. Quite frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to go away. The lights inside were still on. Picking up handfuls of the gravel, he began tossing them toward the door, using up all the strength he had left to get the people inside's attention, trying to call for help.

The door was thrown open furiously and for a moment he could see someone standing, silhouetted in it. Then he ran out of energy and collapsed to the ground, cutting off the view. Far off he heard the sound of rocks crunching and someone's voice, a very low, gentle voice that was awfully familiar, only it was speaking now in panicked tones, "Yugi…Yugi, oh my god, what happened to you? Yugi, can you hear me?"

_I have to give that message to the person named Yami. This person might know who Yami is…I should ask him…_

He tried to ask, but something was wrong with his voice. It caught in his throat someplace. And the stranger, whom he couldn't focus on, said quickly,

"It's okay Yugi, you're going to be okay. Lie still, I'll get you inside."

_Yugi? Is that my name? This person knows me?_

He wanted to ask, but couldn't. It was a helpless feeling. Then he felt himself being lifted into the air, and for a moment had a recollection of being held in someone's strong arms like this before. It was so close…but the possible memory vanished before he could grasp it.

He must have been brought inside because suddenly it was very bright all around him, and he felt the stranger set him down on something soft. There was the sound of water running, and then the feel of a wet cloth being applied to scrapes on his face.

"You're going to be all right, Yugi. You're going to be fine. I'll take care of you, I promise." The stranger kept saying.

By now he'd figured out that "Yugi" _must _be his name, and the person must know him. He still couldn't see the person clearly, but Yugi instinctively felt that he was safe here. The person had warm arms and a kind voice, and even though he still hurt, the pain was fading into exhaustion. He hoped he'd fall asleep fast, it would be welcome right about now.

Then he remembered: _Wait…I still have to tell the person named Yami something…something really important…_

"Ya…Yami…" he summoned up the energy to finally whisper. "I…"

"I'm right here, Yugi." He felt the person touch his face, but the voice was oddly cloudy. "Yugi, can you hear me? I'm right here, you're going to be okay. Yugi?"

But Yugi had already surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Yami now sat beside their bed, where he'd put Yugi an hour or so before, after he'd passed out. He was so covered in blood and scratches that Yami couldn't take seeing him like that. So he'd undressed him, given him a bath and taken care of his injuries as best he could, and then lay him in bed to stay warm till whenever he came out of his reverie.

Yami was no fool. Given the blood, bruises, and the locations of both, he had pieced together pretty well what had happened to Yugi. He first wanted to call the hospital, and an equally strong impulse at the same time was to hunt down whoever had done this and kill them. Not threaten them, not hurt them, but kill them.

In the end, and after a vicious internal struggle, he did neither. Yugi would not want him to call the hospital and risk giving out their location to his parents, and he wasn't going to leave Yugi alone here, not even for revenge, not to mention he had no idea who it had been. So he just sat beside the bed holding Yugi's limp hand and stroking his hair.

He was still sitting like this when Yugi finally did wake up and blinked sleepily at him, making a soft sound under his breath that was neither a sigh nor a moan, but something in between.

"Ah, you're awake! Are you feeling better?" Yami asked, attempting cheerfulness.

Yugi was very quiet for a moment as he seemed to be trying to get his bearings, and finally asked the obvious question,

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your other clothes were torn up and bloody, I didn't think you'd want to stay in them. I've given you a bath and washed your cuts out too, they shouldn't get infected now. Sorry about the lack of attire, but it was difficult enough to get those shorts and top on you while you were unconscious. I wasn't about to try to get you back into jeans. Besides, I figured you'd be more comfortable in underclothes."

"Oh…thank you." Yugi wasn't feeling well enough to worry about having been seen naked by this stranger. "Where…where am I anyway?"

"The bedroom. Another reason you needed a bath, I didn't want you getting blood all over everything." He chuckled.

Yugi felt extremely grateful to this person who had taken him in like he was family, but now he remembered why he had tried to get the guy's attention in the first place.

"I-I need to…talk to Yami."

"I'm right here Yugi, you can talk to me all you want."

"Have to…give a message…to him. Do…you know him?"

Yami suddenly realized that Yugi had no idea who he was. Something had happened to him to make him forget. He'd been kicked that hard?

"Yugi, that's me, I'm Yami." He finally replied softly. "You came home tonight, you're at home. And I'm right here, so you can tell me whatever you need to."

"You're…you're Yami?"

"Yes, yes I am." He tightened his hold on Yugi's hand. "I know someone hurt you today, but you have to remember me, Yugi. Don't you remember? We love each other. We ran away to this place so your parents couldn't follow us."

"I…" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. The voice, the face, the hands…they were so familiar. He knew this person. He remembered one of the boys saying, _You're Yami's 'inspiration'._

And then, in a voice he now recognized, he clearly remembered hearing: _You're my inspiration, Yugi._

And then it all came flooding back. His eight years he'd spent solving the puzzle. All their hardships. The Ceremonial Battle. Yami incarnating himself and forfeiting his powers. Their first kiss that night outside the shop. Moving…visiting…the tournament…running away…

"Yami!" he cried, his voice stronger than it had been. "I do, I _do_ remember you!"

"You do?" Yami looked relieved. "That's great!"

For a moment, Yugi was thrilled just to have his memory. With that he'd not only remembered Yami, but the rest of his entire past, and it was a relief to have it all back. But suddenly, he remembered also why he had to give Yami that message, and felt his eyes fill with tears against his will.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked. "Do you hurt? Should I get you medicine?"

Yugi shook his head, wishing he could somehow avoid having to tell him. "No…no…I just…"

"Yugi." Yami took his face with both his hands and said firmly, "Yugi, please tell me what's wrong."

"They…they gave me a message." Yugi whispered. "The guys that did…this. They said you can never enter another tournament again…or they'll…they'll tell the world about our relationship. They know…about us. I told them and they recorded it and they'll tell the News if you don't stop dueling. And they also…threatened to kill you even." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "I'm sorry Yami, I'm so sorry, I ruined everything…" He rolled painfully onto his stomach and hid his face in the pillow, his sobs and voice muffled. "I'm so sorry, Yami…I deserved the rape, they were right and they didn't even know it, because…because if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have found out…"

Up till this point Yami had been nodding to Yugi's outbusts, trying to sound calm in his replies. It was perfectly obvious he was upset enough and didn't need Yami to rile him up more. But at those words, he grabbed Yugi's shoulders roughly and practically shook him, snapping,

"No, that's not true! No one deserves this. I never want to hear you say that again, Yugi. Do you understand me? _Never._"

Yugi stared at him, and his eyes filled with tears again despite his constant attempts to make them stop. "But…"

"No, no buts." Yami said more softly and held Yugi in a protective embrace. "You didn't deserve it. You did nothing wrong. I'm okay with not dueling anymore, and even though I don't understand why it happened…that's okay too. Yugi, please…never tell yourself you deserved anything they did to you tonight. Never. Because you didn't deserve this at all. And I'm so sorry it had to happen to you."

Yugi nodded and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes as Yami held him tighter…and for the first time through the pain and confusion of the night, he felt safe again.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You know, I think the Keys have the favour of lady luck, really. Rita could-and honestly, should-have hit us directly and done a lot more damage, and somehow we managed to escape with nary a power outage. (Of course I do feel sorry for the people in Texas and wish them the best of luck in making it through this thing, but…I'm still very glad it didn't his us like that.) Thus, this wasn't delayed after all! I mean, I didn't have anything better to do, considering I was suck in the house for two days, the internet wasn't working, and there was nothing good on TV in the morning. I'm telling you, we need an anime channel!

Ahh…can you believe it? That sore loser with the incredibly obvious, (and apparently hard to remember), name had Yugi beat up, and coincidentally raped! Grrr…I want to kill him for that, dammit:is sharpening her machete as she types: I'm always creating characters I want to kill. Go figure. I think Sorcha and Shane are the only developed OCs I've created that I didn't either hate or kill, (or, more often, both…). Although Akkei did not actually plan that part of it…I still blame him for the whole ordeal.

Well, one thing's for sure, Yami's attention was gotten.

I was really nervous about posting this. In the last week, believe me, I considered re-writing the sl and avoiding this part of it somehow, because it's somewhat cliché, not to mention putting me in danger of losing some of my readers. But the fic itself lost something when I did that…and I decided to keep it, however touchy it might become. Rape is another controversial sl, so that means I've got…uh…:counts:…four different, (main), controversial sls going on all in the same fic, and I'm about to add a fifth next chapter. This is quite the touchy story, isn't it? If it was a real novel, it would SO be on the ban list!

Besides, my writer's magazine says that you should never leave out scenes just because you're afraid to write them. I was not scared to write this, but I was sure as hell scared to post it, because it means I'm duty bound now to see this part of the sl through, but I think in the end it's the right thing to do, and I also think you all will agree once you've seen where this goes. I know it looks overdone now, but this will all make sense later. Because of this…and however angry with me you might be right now, please stick with us, okay?

Soooo…what _will_ happen now? You'll find out next week!

Replies!

**Brave Rae:** Well my friend, I'm afraid I couldn't honour either of your requests. The rape scene was, I admit, cliché in some ways, but it was also important to where this sl is going, and if I backed off on it now, I'd be letting down the fic itself. Besides, I plan to add a good deal of other things to make this sl much more original. And unfortunetly, I don't write lemon. That scene in chapter 5 is about as close as I'm willing to get. I feel rather bad, since you're a great reviewer and I'd hate to lose your support of this fic after all this time. I decided to compensate by putting a warning at the top of this chapter, so that you could decide to skip it if you wanted, and keep your sanity intact, (though if you're reading my stuff…good luck with that!) Oh, and congrats one last time on the 500 reviews thing, too. ;)

**Marikslildevil:** Yes! He's so cute, and so huggable…eee, I can hardly stand it. Yep, I have them, and that movie! Now you just have to save up money. :niko: Thanks again so much for sending me the episodes too. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find nice-quality raw memory arc eps? Sooo hard! You have saved the day…for my AMVs anyway. Ah, yeah, I noticed Mokuba underwent a definite voice change…it sounds like he has a permanent sore throat. I've been trying to find information on why his old VA isn't voicing him anymore…but haven't been able to. :mutters about lack of priorities in the information super highway: Yugi's too cute to kill, but fun to torture, (I sounded like such a sadist there, didn't I? O.o)…but not kill. It's hard to kill off such a kawaii charrah! Eek, school…well, I only had two days of it this week thanks to Rita…but I still don't like it!

**Spidy007:** Hey, strange characters get people's attention! And obviously it's working considering the number of people that hate Akkei already…You, by the way, are one of the few who gets his name right, too! xD Thanks for the encouragement, I will!

**Darkyami7:** Yep…I told you I was going a bit off the beaten path. Teeheehee. But really, clichés aren't always all that bad! You can add your own stuff to them and make them original in the end…though, I agree that Yami never seemed like much the chef. However, he's had plenty of time to practice a bit, and it was only pasta. xD Yeah, she is a bit dense…don't let that fool you though. I plan to draw out her character a bit more in the later chapters. You might be surprised! Yeah, I was very afraid indeed to post this. It's sort of…not my usual fic sl. Oh well…it's only going to get darker, so might as well strap down for the long haul. Friday is a good day!

**Yami Yuugi:** Well, it is a rather confusing name…unfortunately, I didn't have a whole lot of choice when I was picking it. xD Yes…then again, I squeel like mad if they merely look at each other, (which they've been doing a lot of in this arc…), but I would like to see some more interaction myself. Well, I know it'll come in ep 198, I've seen screencaps!

**Yami Riyunoa:** No prob! I like to keep things interesting…cause if not, then it'd be boring…and that would be bad! Yeah…Yugi grew up a bit. :fondly: Well, after everything he's been through, I definitely think he's matured. Plus gotten a bit reckless…but that just makes him all the more loveable.

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Oh boy…xD Well, I'm glad you like it!

**LiNes:** Uh huh…right. xD Well, I don't want her to be completely hateable…so that's good at least. And the angst will come, whether you want it or not! As for those lines…actually, I didn't intentionally steal them from Lilo and Stitch. I knew it was similar to a movie I'd seen, but I'd forgotten which one. Only now I remember that scene in the movie, so you're right. xD I'm a born moocher, what can I say…yay, a fic in my honour! I feel so special…good luck with that!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Yeah…they might as well admit it. I always thought it would be cute if they admitted it in the last ep, but then that would have made the last ep even MORE sad, because not only are they friends, but they're also in love, and then Yami has to die anyway…:sniffle: Oh well. Us puzzleshipping fans all know the truth!

**Pharaohess1:** Eh, yeah, that puzzled me a bit too. Yugioh is way more interesting! And besides, there's a million coconuts where I live. If I want to watch one, all I have to do is go outside…they should have left Yugioh on at 11:00! I just about died waiting the extra half hour…:sigh: Sorry about the wait…but I promise to only make you wait a week and nothing longer!

**You Know Us:** Mwahaha…a double review! How fun…Yeah, Akkei's a real pain in the bum. He's as bad as Yugi's father. I'm having a hard time deciding which of them I hate more…hmmn…The cheese! xDDD Man, now that I know the whole story…I will never think of cheese the same way again. :wink: Yep, people will do what they can to get into affordable housing, as we've all learned from Mr. sneaky Yami. Key West would be fun for them! They would have a great time, and would be able to walk around holding hands without fear of getting shot, (and only minor dangers of me randomly glomping them…). Perhaps they'll take another vacation there someday. I figured you'd probably feel sorry for her, considering both of you are mothers…but that's okay, because she's supposed to win some sympathy! You figured out her character right away, but it's true that if she did stand up for herself, this might not have happened. Yes yes, the slap was a truly contemptible thing. Yami has not forgotten it either.

**Neko Yoka:** Well, that's one way of looking at it!

**Padfoot13:** Eek, I'd be like, GAH, myself if I was looking at all that work…

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Oh indeed, I'm fairly sure that Yami won't let this attack go unpunished, magic or no magic.

**Yami Adritha:** :niko: Yay, thank you! I work real hard on it…very fond of this one too. :pats the fic: Eek…I thought the landlord reminded me a bit of my grandma…I guess everyone knows someone like that, eh? Thanks again, I will!

**Sansi:** Oh yes…I can't help but think Yugi has to work really hard to appear to weak, when we all know he's stronger than anyone else. It is possible, though, that he's using that to his advantage after all. I mean, Yami likes to protect people, and so if Yugi pretended to need protection…well, it's a theory! Yes, this was a rather quick twist…but it'll come together in its own way, you just see! Oh, and no, Yami is magic-free in this fic, unless you count human spirit as a type of magic, in which case he has a good deal of that…but no shadow powers. Good luck with your studying!

**Cherry Romancer:** Sounds like it's a good thing Akkei lives in a fictional world…otherwise I rather fear what you might do to him! Not that I really mind though, since I don't like the guy…

**Kari-sama: **:niko: Yay! I'm so glad you find it inspiring, and I like to do good things!

**Phoenix51: **Plot twists rock. :wink: I'm very glad to hear that, and I certainly will continue! Thanks also for your best wishes in schooling. :smile: I'm hanging in there!

Well I'll tell ya…this has been one veeerryyyy strange week. First we're going to get a hurricane…then everyone panics and starts leaving the Keys like mad…so the Keys are cleared out except us locals that never leave anyway…then the stupid thing doesn't even hit us, (I'm not complaining about that though!)…school is out for three days, (not complaining about that either…)…so on Wednesday we randomly decided to drive up to Miami, (this is like, a two hour drive, and not something we commonly do on a lark), and pick up my dad's new truck he ordered…I go to school for two days, and now here we are at Friday. I dunno, it's just all been very strange. Not what I honestly expected the week to be like, to tell you the truth.

Well my loves, I have two AMV requests, a chem project, a math project, and Chapter 11 calling out to have my attention, so I'll see you all, same time, same place, next week!

Oh...andNEW episodes tomorrow…WOOT!


	11. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 11

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Eleven

It took awhile, but Yugi eventually fell back asleep and Yami accepted, reluctantly, that there was nothing else he could do right now. Yugi hadn't wanted to talk further about what happened, not even explain who it had been, he said he'd explain later, right now he just wanted sleep. So Yami turned out the lights and got in bed on his own side, careful not to disturb Yugi, falling asleep into a world of fitful dreams. But he wasn't the only one.

What seemed like only moments later, (but was in truth several hours, for the night sky was starting to lighten outside the window), he was awakened by the sound of someone shouting, a drawn-out wail that was practically blood-chilling, which then faded into whimpers. But before he could quite understand what had jolted him awake, Yugi's hand smacked him in the face and he sat upright, now seeing Yugi tossing in his sleep beside him, as if fighting off an invisible enemy.

"Leave us alone!" he muttered frantically, his voice blurred. "Stop…stop it!"

"Yugi-" Yami began, realizing that Yugi was obviously dreaming, and knowing what it was probably about, "Yugi, come on, wake up-"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yugi…Yugi!"

It wasn't working, and Yugi looked dangerously close to hitting his arm on the table beside the bed now. To prevent this, Yami reached over and grabbed him by the wrist, unthinking.

Instantly, Yugi's actions went from mild to those of a cornered animal. Thrashing insanely against Yami's grasp, he began shouting again. "Let me go! I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_! It was my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Yugi! Yugi-will you hold _still_-Yugi, you're dreaming, you haven't done anything!"

Yugi's nails on his other hand grazed Yami's face and Yami used the chance to grab his other wrist as well and to pin his arms back. Yugi's howls of fear suddenly dropped back to whimpering as Yami held him tight against himself and shouted,

"Yugi, please wake up, it's just a dream you're having!"

Yugi's eyes shot open and he fell silent, wide awake as he stared at the bed, before twisting his head around to look up at Yami.

"What…what?"

"You were dreaming, it was only a nightmare. You're here with me and whatever you were seeing wasn't real."

"A dream…" Yugi trailed off.

"Right."

Looking upset, Yugi wrenched himself out of Yami's grasp and pushed away from him. "I was hoping…that sleeping would make it all seem less real." he whispered feverishly, as if scared of his own words. "But now I just…I was dreaming, and they came back in it, but you were there, and you…"

"What about me?"

"You said it was my fault..."

"Yugi, it was a dream." Yami repeated patiently. "It wasn't real."

Yugi didn't seem to be listening. "If I'd just kept my mouth shut, if I hadn't said anything to them about you-"

"Yugi…" Yami began softly.

"But Akkei had a gun, and I tried to act like it didn't bother me but I panicked and I told them, and I know I shouldn't have, but he was going to shoot me, and-"

"Yugi!" He tried again, this time with a little more force.

"Now I'm having these dreams, I keep having to relive it, I'm trying to be strong Yami, I tried to go to sleep and put it out of my mind, I was hardly hurt, but I can't, and I don't understand why…I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry about everything, and now I'm-"

"Yugi, STOP IT!" Yami finally bellowed. "Stop it, just…just stop it!"

Yugi stopped, looking terrified.

Yami reached out and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi flinched, but Yami didn't move his hand as he said, more gently now, "I don't blame you for telling them. Anyone would have under the circumstances, and personally, I'd rather have them know, than have you get shot. I'd trade my reputation for your life, any day."

Yugi was silent for a moment, apparently thinking that over. Then he replied miserably, "I'm sorry for waking you up for something so stupid."

Yami smiled and reached out with his other arm to pull him closer. "I think you're running out of reasons for me to be upset."

"Why _aren't_ you upset?" Yugi asked as he didn't resist the hug this time and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. "Why aren't you even just a little bit mad for the pain I've caused you, for letting you down? And for…for acting stupid about it…like this?"

Yami took a long time to say anything. "Because, I've got nothing to be upset about. You didn't let me down, and you _are_ being strong." He finally whispered back. "And I'm proud of you for trying so hard to be, but you don't _have_ to be strong, and you don't have to force yourself into it, especially not tonight."

Yugi couldn't think of a way to tell Yami how much those words meant to him, but Yami didn't seem to need him to say anything. He just held him tighter and said, "Yugi, you can have nightmares, or cry, or scream, or talk, or whatever…and don't be ashamed. You've been hurt, and you have every right in the world to feel the way you do."

"It was your final opponent." Yugi replied softly, after a long pause.

Yami frowned, confused. "What?"

"Your final opponent." Yugi repeated. "From Las Vegas. He was the person that planned this. He paid his brother and a friend to hurt me, just to beat me up, and they…took it further. He's jealous of you. It was his idea. He wanted to prove he could…take away everything important to you. Including me. He hates you because you beat him and you're gay."

Yami went dead silent. He remembered his opponent. An aggressive duelist but a rude person, his name was Akkei Yukimura, wasn't it? So this was his idea of revenge…Yami felt bitter anger rise up in his chest. He'd thought from the start that Akkei didn't look like a nice person. But now Yami couldn't even imagine him as _human_. What sort of human would have an innocent person raped just to get back at that person's boyfriend?

But it was the final sentence that struck him into silence. Just because he was gay? Akkei had gone through the trouble to set up such an inhuman display of revenge, because of Yami's orientation? How was it possible…that after all this running, all these attempts to escape, that same prejudice was still pursuing them?

"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but you're not. How could I let this happen to you?"

"You didn't…I mean, it wasn't your fault. Akkei…he didn't even plan it, he just wanted them to beat me up, but I think he was afraid of them, and when they changed the rules, he told them to do whatever."

"That's no excuse." Yami's voice shook. "No excuse at all."

"No, it's not." Yugi agreed quietly, closing his eyes.

Yami could tell Yugi was tired, and so he stood up, planning to leave him alone to sleep. Even sharing a bed with someone was probably too much on his nerves right now, that might have been what triggered the dream in the first place. But as he stood, he felt Yugi grab the leg of his pants and ask, puzzled,

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch. I was thinking that…after what's happened…you'd like to sleep alone tonight."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

Yami looked down at him in surprise. Yugi stared back. "Please Yami, I don't want to be left alone. I know it sounds childish, but I don't…I don't want to be alone here in the dark. I feel safe with you, so…just stay here."

"Yugi…"

"Please?"

Unable to think of anything else to say, Yami just sat back down and held him and rubbed his hair, letting him cry when he wanted to, saying nothing till morning when the room was flooded with light; and they both fell asleep, curled up together.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Yami was torn between worry about Yugi and the ever-present fury that he carried around in the back of his mind and kept concealed. He wanted more than anything to punish the people responsible. One look at Yugi's fading bruises and his temper would flare up to the point that he had to struggle to hide it. He'd looked up the Yukimuras in the phone book, but that was all. Avenging Yugi was important, but making sure he never had to face his reoccurring fears alone was far more important. So he pretended to be fine, while letting the anger smolder deep down inside.

Till one night, three days later, when they were lying in bed. Yami was reading quietly as Yugi rested his head on his lap. And suddenly, Yugi spoke up.

"Yami, I never thanked you."

"Huh?"

"I never thanked you, for everything you've done for me. For staying up at night to…keep me safe. For not saying I was acting childish. Just for…just for being here for me. Someone else might ditch their partner if they got them into this much trouble, but…you didn't."

"You don't need to thank me, Yugi. I'd do anything for you, and I'm happy to."

"Well…thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a long time after this, and then Yugi began again, more softly,

"Yami, I know you're worried about me."

Yami smiled sort of sadly. "Guilty."

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't be. You have every right to feel the way you do, I told you that before."

"Well…I want you to know that I'm going to be okay." Yugi's voice rose a bit in strength. "So…you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm really glad that you're here for me, but I don't want you to feel like you always have to take care of me, or that I _need_ to be taken care of. Because I…I can make it through this fine."

Yami was surprised, but also proud. "Yugi…"

"I'm really grateful for everything you've done. I know you've been worried…because of my nightmares and stuff. And because I was hurt. But you don't need to worry anymore, Yami. I'm going to be okay."

Yami smiled and passed his hand over Yugi's hair. "Yugi, I knew from the start that you were strong, and that even if I wasn't here, that you'd be okay. I've been here for you because I want to be, not because I think I need to be."

Yugi smiled slightly back, one of his first real smiles in days. "I'm glad that you have been, Yami."

Yugi fell asleep in his lap around an hour later, and Yami, stroking his hair and watching him sleep soundly at night at last, knew it was time.

* * *

Akkei's day had begun bad and was getting worse. His parents once again were off scrounging for their drug habits, he'd lost his job at the gas station down the road the day before when he got caught stealing gum for the, (according to his boss), thirty-seventh time, his brother had filched the little money he did have and had gone on a binge, (he was passed out in the top bunk of their bed), and the electricity had been cut off again because the bill hadn't been paid-so he couldn't watch TV and the trailer was hot as hell without AC. The only good thing was a letter in the mail inviting him to a tournament in Washington. He'd used a pay phone to call and ask for a list of other invitees, namely Yami. The woman on the phone had told him that Mr. Atemu had declined invitation for unknown reasons. Akkei had hung up feeling more cheerful despite the sweat dripping in his eyes. So, Yugi had done his job and Yami was staying away. Perfect.

There was a knock at the front door and when he opened it, he at first thought he was looking at Yugi, till he noted the height difference.

"Yami Atemu?"

Yami looked back at him mildly. "Indeed. Can I come in?" Without waiting for a response, he pushed his way inside and glanced at the letter on the counter. "Ah, I see you were invited. So was I, but due to some…personal issues, I had to decline. I suppose you know all about those though, don't you?"

"Do you want something?" Akkei demanded.

Yami's neighbourly demeanor vanished instantly as he closed the door. Everything he'd kept hidden…his rage, his pain, his fear, everything that Yugi had felt and he had felt and carried around for the last three days, it all rose to the surface, sensing a release at last. His eyes flashed as he snapped,

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, there are several things I want. Your eternal suffering would be first on the list, but I'll settle for getting that recording you made."

Akkei unwittingly took a few steps back at the sudden change. "You can't scare me."

"Oh, I intend to do far more than scare you." Yami advanced a few steps to make up for the lost room, his eyes unblinking. He'd picked up that trick from his old landlord. "I intend to make you pay for what you did to Yugi. Thanks to you, he's under the impression that he deserved to be raped. No matter how hard I try to tell him he's wrong, I see it behind his eyes. He thinks he deserved to be punished for something he didn't have anything to do with. Until yesterday, he wasn't even able to sleep in the dark without having nightmares."

"Then make him take Unisoft." Akkei replied, annoyed. "In case he didn't tell you, I wasn't involved in the rape thing, I left that to my brother and his weird friend. It wasn't even my idea! I told them to beat Yugi up, they came up with the rest, what was I supposed to do, tell them not to? My brother's crazy, I'm not going to pick a fight with him! What the hell, let them do the nasty part if they wanted to so badly, there was no way _I_ was going to. I'm straight, I'm _normal._ The very idea was disgusting, but it was the perfect idea, so I told them I needed to get some revenge on you, and they went for it. And duh I wanted to prove something to you. You're a freak, you and your boyfriend. I was supposed to just take you stealing my victory sitting down?"

Yami was becoming more and more upset, his eyes glittering now and his voice shaking. "Oh, so you think that gets you off the hook? You think that being a coward is supposed to be an EXCUSE? It was your idea to hurt him in the first place! You set the ball rolling, you set it all up, and when things got too dangerous, you just let the rape happen anyway! Because of you, Yugi keeps blaming himself for something he didn't deserve!"

Akkei seemed to think this was very funny. "I get it now, you came here 'cause you're upset that we ruined your sex life, is that it? Tch, don't blame me 'cause your boyfriend can't get it up anymore. Go get him some of those blue pills or something." He laughed.

But he didn't laugh for long, as suddenly Yami grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him backwards into the wall with strength that Akkei never guessed he had in his thin figure. His voice laced in acid, Yami snarled, "You planned it. It's your fault most of all. And you might think that's funny, but that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because you took away Yugi's laugh."

"Eh?"

"I don't suppose you'd understand, but I shall _try_ to explain. I could be having the world's crappiest day, but if I saw Yugi smile or laugh-about anything, it wouldn't matter what-suddenly my day wouldn't be so bad anymore. Can you comprehend how much I care about him? How much his happiness means to me? Ever since you convinced him that it was his fault I have to stop dueling, he's rarely smiled at all, much less laughed, much less looked happy. And I blame you for that because you didn't have the balls to come to me face-to-face over your stupid grudge and your equally stupid prejudices." He let go of Akkei's shirt.

Akkei was starting to realize that Yami was serious, and possibly dangerous, and when he was finally released, he wasted no time in dashing to the counter and grabbing his father's pistol out of a drawer, aiming it directly at Yami and saying,

"You think I don't have the balls to _shoot_? Because I do! I'll shoot you, I'm not bluffing, just ask Yugi."

Yami scowled and strode toward him across the room. "It's bad enough that you're so childish you can't accept a defeat. It's worse that you're a redneck homophobe with no respect for others. But it's most terrible of all that you aren't even human enough to leave innocent people out of the picture. You dragged Yugi into something he never should have been involved in, and then you just _let_ him be treated like…like some type of trash, instead of the human being that he is. You didn't even think about _his _feelings!" Yami's voice was growing more and more furious as he spit, "You _worse _than killed him, you killed his spirit! You hurt and humiliated him, and I _refuse _to let that go unpunished!"

Akkei's hand was shaking. For all his talk, he'd never actually shot a person before. He was hoping he wouldn't have to let that on. "Don't come any closer." He warned.

Still in a rage and without having to think, Yami grabbed the barrel of the gun and wrenched it out of his hands, turning it on him before Akkei had a chance to even consider pulling the trigger.

Yami's hands weren't shaking at all.

Akkei stared at the gun for a moment and said dimly, "You can't do it. You were just going on about treating people fairly. You can't shoot someone, that's not the way to treat another person."

"Since you didn't respect Yugi, why the hell should I treat _you_ like a human instead vermin that should be killed?" Yami snapped.

"What…what do you want?"

"I already told you. I'd like to know where you're keeping that recording of your conversation with Yugi."

"M-my room, on the desk. It's the door to the right."

"Thank you."

"You can't shoot me, if you do, everyone will hear the shot." Akkei said, starting to panic. "My brother is here too, he'll definitely hear it. You'll go to jail."

"Don't think I don't know there's a silencer on this pistol." Yami looked insulted. "I'm not entirely naïve. You're a duelist, you should know that we pay attention to detail. You wouldn't have pointed it at me unless you'd known the shot would be silent. How do you think you'd explain to the police about killing me? I'm famous, and I've got a clean record, and I really don't think you're stupid enough to shoot me and attract attention with a gunshot. As for your brother, I'm supposed to believe that? If he's here, why hasn't he come out?"

"Because he's passed out in our room! You go in there and wake him up, and he's a witness. You can't shoot me!"

"You know, Akkei, I'm a believer in Karma. You do something bad, eventually you'll get yours in the end. If you had a problem with me, then that problem never should have involved Yugi. _Never. _That was where you screwed up. Anyone that hurts him is never forgiven by me, do you understand? I don't let anyone hurt him, not his parents, not you, not God, _no one_."

"You-you can't do it." Akkei tried one last time. "It wasn't…I didn't plan…"

"This is what you deserve for dragging Yugi into something that should have remained between you and me. It doesn't matter what you planned. You hurt him, that's all that matters, you still hurt him and you will still pay for that." Yami backed him up against the wall, till the barrel of the pistol was resting against Akkei's temple. And that was when the younger boy, (for Akkei was only twenty), realized he'd been wrong the entire time about Yami's aptitude to kill. Terror filling his eyes, he just stared at Yami, up at the pistol, then back at Yami, and whispered, "Shit, you're serious aren't you?"

The last time he had gotten angry at someone, the night that Yugi had gotten hit by his father, Yamihad flared into aragethat he could hardly think straight in. But this time was different, it was as if his anger had gone beyond emotion.The hysterical feeling wasnowhere to be found,and replaced by a chilly calmness in his mind as he pulled the trigger andreplied softly,"When you get to Hell, Akkei Yukimura, you be sure to tell them that Karma sent you."

* * *

Akkei's brother, (who was named Maanou), was indeed in the house, and was awakened from his drug-induced sleep by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor in the living room. But before he could get up and focus on getting out of bed without landing on his back, a thin stranger with spiky hair appeared in the doorway. Through the fog that the cocaine, (the high itself long since worn off), had induced, he vaguely recognized the person.

"You're that kid." He mumbled.

"Well lo and behold, the little bastard was telling the truth about his brother being here after all." The person's voice, sounding disgusted, floated back.

The person crossed the room to meet him as he sorted himself out and climbed down out of the bunk bed. Maanou squinted at the guy. "You look different."

"I'm Yami." The young man explained. "Yugi is my friend, the one that you raped."

"That was my bro's idea." He defended automatically, and blinked. "Hey…wha'dya got Dad's gun for?"

Yami raised it. "Well, that's a different story than I heard from your brother, but I'm not here to decide who's lying and who's telling the truth. I'm here getting revenge for what happened to Yugi, and you're going to have to go too."

"Man…that was Akkei's idea, not mine." Maanou continued stubbournly. "I _told_ him it was stupid…the brat never listens…" He seemed to understand that he had a gun pointed at him, but the long-lost high made him awfully disoriented. Cocaine had a nasty side effect-it made a person very paranoid, and he was far more concerned about this stranger finding out he'd been doing coke, rather than about the gun pointed at him or about Yami's threats.

Yami noticed this, and lowered the gun. "No…it wouldn't be worth it." He finally said. "You'll pass back out again and won't remember this after you wake up anyway. Yugi…he wouldn't want me to hurt you while you're not in your right mind."

The last sentence finally registered, and Maanou grinned, sensing a way to get the conversation off the fact that he'd been doing drugs. "Hey, I remember Yugi. He bit me…but he wasn't so bad. I can see why you'd keep him around, if you like them skinny anyway. He called for you a few times too, but that was before he passed out…"

This was his first and last mistake. If he had been thinking clearly, he might have noticed that Yami, out of pure pity and against all better judgment, had originally not intended to kill him, but that his joking words about Yugi had just changed the former pharaoh's mind.

Either way, he was completely clueless when the three subsequent bullets tore his head and neck apart.

Yami dropped the gun on the floor, disgusted. Meeting, much less killing, Maanou had not been part of the plan, but he hadn't been able to control himself. And a person that could speak so casually about a rape didn't deserve to be alive, really, drugs or no drugs. Careful to avoid the blood, he glanced around the room, walking over to the desk. Picking up the black recorder, he hit Play, and the conversation Yugi had described echoed back. Nodding to himself, he pocketed itandslipped into the bathroom to wash the blood from the blowback off his arms. The obvious splotches gone, hebacked out of the trailerandwalked down thepaved main road out of the park, giving an old woman on one porch a salute and a friendly smile as he walked home, breaking the recorder in half along the way and tossing it into a construction dumpster, along with the gloves he'd worn as to not leave fingerprints, and his old sneakers he'd worn so that no one could trace any imprints left behind.

He knew perfectly well what he'd just done, having planned it for awhile, and he brooded about it on the way back, knowing that while satisfying, it hadn't been overly smart. He'd gone there planning to choke them or something, using a gun had been a dangerous twist he hadn't wanted to use. But when he returned home and saw Yugi, for the first time in days, chuckling at a show on TV before looking up at him and smiling shyly, Yami just smiled back and knew it had been worth it.

To Be Continued…

------

**Author's Notes:**

Yes…this one is late too. But you guys _really_ don't want to hear me bitch about everything I had to do this last week. Trust me, you don't want to hear it all. And on top of that, I think I'm coming down with a cold. The inhumanity of it all, when will it _end_! Fact is, it's a miracle I got this up today. I hope you enjoyed it!

Hmmn…yeah, I got nothing to say really about this chapter. I think I'll let it speak for itself. Off the beaten path? Man, I think I've written this fic half-way to freakin' Mars for these poor guys. Could it get any crazier? Well…don't answer that. To be honest though, I liked it. This is also the kind of thing I like to write. People usually portray Yugi as getting hurt somehow, then always "needing" Yami to comfort him. I decided to avoid that by making Yugi speak up for himself and announce that he'd be fine. I think Yugi is an incredibly strong person, and a lot of fans really don't give him enough credit. Yami has said it a good deal of times in the series though, that Yugi is stronger than him. Another thing that bothers me is that many people have this odd idea that after being raped, Yugi's only desire is to make mad passionate love with Yami. Uh…HELLO, he's just been RAPED, for Kami-sama's sake! Arragh! Unless he and Yami are the shallowest people in the world, (and they are most certainly not), I think that lust would be the last thing on their minds in a time like that. Thus, I avoided _that_ type of sl like the plague. :shudder:

Maanou: It's just a random name I made up when I realized if he was going to have his own scene, he would need a name…it sounds sort of like "mano", which is the Spanish word for "hand". I guess it sort of fit because he was acting as a pawn, (a "hand", if you will), for Akkei's scheme. But I added a few other letters to me it look Japanese and not Spanish. It's fun to make up names for other languages!

About cocaine: The details are true, doing it will make a person extremely paranoid about things. Don't use it, it's one of the more nastier drugs, and nothing particularly good can come from doing it.

Unisoft: It's a sleep aid. I heard a commercial for it on the radio as I was writing this and decided to use it for that line. Otherwise I was going to say Tylenol PM or something…but Unisoft is cool too.

Guns: If you want to kill someone, you're really better off going with poison...or choking...or something that doesn't involve blood. Just keep that in mind, all right?

The good news? The recording is gone, and Yugi is avenged! The bad news? Yami's temper, (oh, how we all love that temper!),has caused him to just kill two people and leave their bodies there, and people saw him coming and leaving. Will they put two and two together? Will Yami and Yugi ever stop facing abuse just because they're gay? Will I get a good grade on my Chem project that was due yesterday? (Oh, I hope so…)

Ah…you'll just have to wait and see! xD

Replies:

**Yami Yuugi:** Wow, seven AM…how do you get up so early on Saturday to watch them? Well, Yugioh is worth getting up for, that's very true. xD I hope Rita was kind to you! I guess everyone in a coastal state is all in the same boat during hurricane season these days. I'm glad you liked the chapter, see you next week!

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** The age old good-bad guy struggle…this is a new take on it. :laughs: That was very entertaining to read.

**Marikslildevil:** Aww, Mokuba is awfully cute…well, the fact that he's actually nice to people might have something to do. People look a lot cuter when they're kind. Look at Yugi, he's the kindest person, (and easily one of the cutest), in the world! There's got to be a correlation…:plots: Anyway…it sounds like Yugi's getting off easy with me, considering what you do to him. xD One of my friends up in NY is terrified of hurricanes…I told her one was heading my way, and she goes, "You FREAK! Get out of there!" Oh, yes, it's possible…to make them forget everything for a long period of time would be much more difficult, that's why his memory came back fairly quickly. Made it more realistic…I like to try to stay realistic. Well, as realistic as a story can get when you consider that one of the main characters is 5000 years old and…yeah. :laughs: Yaay…I'm happy now:niko:

**Spidy007:** They got their treatment. Well, two of them did anyway. :wink: Yami made sure of that! Well, that's what they deserve! Mwahaha…ahem. Anyway! Thanks for the review and all your kind words!

**Yami Riyunoa:** Yami has always seemed to me like someone with a slow…yet very combustible temper. It takes him awhile to blow up, but when he does…oh boy, run for cover. xD That's why he didn't really show his anger till this chapter. Plus, he was trying to stay calm for Yugi, I think…we all know he loves him very much. And that's okay, you are supposed to hate them! I hated them, and they were my own OCs. I'm glad you think that…I worry too much about reader response, I think, but it's still very nice to hear you say that.

**Cherry Romancer:** Whatever you did to Kaiba, I'm sure it was well-deserved. xD

**Bombay-Elk:** :niko: Thank you so much! Yay, I brought you back! I knew it would surprise a few people, but I'm very glad it caught your attention again. Reality bites…but hey, this is it, hiding isn't going to make it unreal, right? Thanks again! That was a very inspiring review for me to get. :smile smile:

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Yes, I think that about sums up how a lot of people feel about them. xD Well…they're dead now.

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Well, that sucks! I'm sure you'll get a chance to see it eventually though! I hope you will, anyway. :niko: Thanks for never leaving! SL is short for storyline…cause "storyline" gets a bit long to be always typing all the time!

**Pharaohess1:** Yes, yes, I agree! Thus, it got posted. It's nice to hear that you'd stick around, but I promise not to get _too_ crazy…well, maybe not. :smirk: It was a lucky miss on Rita, really…but I can't complain! Had lots of time to work on the fic. :wink:

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Exactly! Very well put. Taking out your own troubles on someone else is very low. And I think he's regretting getting Yami's attention now, too. Yeah, that was supposed to be a sort of confusing scene for everyone. I guess it worked!

**Faith68:** Oh, no, that's good! I want you to be honest in your review, and if I took offense, that would be very childish, not to mention shallow, of me. Had you said you didn't like it, and left it at that, I might have, but what you said made sense and you even gave me reasoning behind it. I wasn't really going for Yugi being brave…more for him being confused. Because let's face it, _no_ _one_ is fearless before a gun, right? Confused though…yeah, definitely confused. xD Glad you liked it past those things though!

**Padfoot13:** Aww…thank you! I was hoping that was the case…oh, do you live over there? I hope everything went okay during the storm for you!

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** Depressed and happy at the same time…nice! You picked the fairly dark time to enter the fic. xD But…romance always makes things better, ne? O.o Really, you do? xD Awesome! A few years ago I would have wanted a Ryou pillow…but then my obsession took a 360 and landed on Yami. Thus, the Yami pillow. How fun!

**Darkyami7:** :pats: He killed them! Ding dong, the evil dudes are dead! Well, two of them anyway. The ringleader is! It is surely very bad…not a good thing at all…but I think a lot of people are happy to see them dead. Yep, Kaiba's old clothes came back. I'm really not much of a Kaiba fan, but…I have to admit that his choice of clothing is sometimes rather dashing. The suit made him look younger. More his age. The coat though…well, it's a trademark!

**Karui Kurayami:** Hey, no problem! To stretch it out further would have been unnatural anyway. When people get mild amnesia after a rape, it doesn't last very long. (Hahaha…Chey did her research for this fic!) Dragging things out makes things very tedious! I want to avoid that, and I'm glad you appreciate it! Thanks!

**LiNes:** Hello Celia! xD Nice ta meet 'cha. I'm sorry Liza has so much work to do…boy do I know how it feels, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Moochers rock. :niko: It's okay, I don't mind the wait. Like I said, I know how workloads go. If by some chance you survive it, the last thing on your mind is such mundane details as fics for other people. Hope everything works out!

**Sansi:** Tehehe, that certainly would be…although it makes Yugi look rather shallow. But, if it was written from that theory, with Yugi pretending to need protection to win Yami's affections, but ending with Yugi realizing he never had to pretend, (since Yami loved him no matter what), that could turn into a very cute fanfic. :niko: He went after them! And since this is modern day and all, I decided to go with the cruel cold steel of a pistol instead of magic, (although I do love magic…). Eek…good luck to you as well!

**You Know Us:** Ah, it's true. And since this is a real-life sl, I went with real-life statistics. Oh, I just love those wonderful, wonderful mind crushes…but, since Yami doesn't have his magic, I went for the next best thing. Bullets. Mwahahaha…Yami could have contacted Bakura…that would have been very funny though, and this is a very serious sl. :nod: But the idea of Bakura bursting into the trailer with a loaded Uzi brings images to mind that make me snicker. Then again, the idea of Yami doing that makes me snicker too…and squeel like a fangirl! It didn't take Yami long…Yugi told him, after all! Well, three days…that was long enough.

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Hehehe, HE DID:bursts into laughter: But yes…it was very cruel of them to do that to Yugi, which of course is why Yami wouldn't stand for it. Oh, he was watching it because he's CRAZY! The guy's just weird…so anything that the landlord guy does, just don't question it, he's one of those random charrahs.

**MANIC-DEMON**: I will!

**Yami Adritha: **I guess that's true...xD Yeah, but it was only temporary, because any longer and it would have been unrealistic. The bad guys are dead! Well, two of them anyway, and the ringleader is gone which is the most important thing, ne?

**Tears of a Mermaid:** I do tend to punish those poor guys fairly often, don't I? At least they have each other!

Well, Genecs, (hereafter called GX, I suppose), is starting Oct. 10! To be honest, I'm really looking forward to it. Jaden…:niko: I like that name! If I ever have kids, and one's a boy, I think I'll name him Jaden…and doom the poor guy to a lifetime of teasing, but still…I like it. GX sounds fun, like a cute series, and I look forward to seeing a school where you go to play Duel Monsters. Man, I'd love to go to a school like that! Scratch hating school, I'd be thrilled to go to class each day! Plus, there's a lot of hints of things to come in the series that I really like the sound of…guess we'll wait and see. :clasps hands and prays in hope of Atemu's incarnation and his confession of love to Yugi and Yugi's confession back and a big sappy hugging scene: What? I can dream, can't I? xD

Ahem. Now then. xD Not much else to say…have a good weekend, and I'll see you all on Friday! NEW EPISODES TODAY!


	12. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 12

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Twelve

After a few moments, Yami sat down beside Yugi on the floor and asked, "Good show?"

"It's pretty funny."

"Well, you can't ask for any more than that. It's good to see you looking happy again."

"I can't sit around and be upset forever. When I think about it…I still feel hurt and confused. But at the same time, it's in the past. I can't change what happened."

"You have the right to be upset, you know."

Yugi smiled to himself. "I know, Yami. I know. You've told me. But really, I'm going to be okay."

Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and hugged him. "I'm proud of you."

"Shut up, you sound like you're a parent talking to their kid." Yugi chuckled, embarrassed.

"Hey, if it makes you laugh, I'll _adopt_ you. I love to hear you laugh."

"Aww…you're so kind, Yami." He replied, snuggling against Yami's chest. "I'm never going to leave you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how to tell Yugi what he'd done. He knew he was justified, and Yugi would hopefully understand, but still…_Oh, by the way, I killed two guys today…_it wasn't your average conversation starter.

"Yami, is something wrong?"

"Ne?" He opened his eyes and saw Yugi peering curiously at him.

"You looked sad for a moment. Are you okay?"

Yami paused. Then, "Yugi, when I went out today…I wasn't just going for a walk. I went to the Yukimura's."

"You did?" Yugi asked as he pulled back, his eyes widening; recognizing the name. "Yami…what did you do?"

"I killed them." He replied softly. "The two brothers. I shot them. Akkei turned the gun on me…and I took it and shot them. And unless I'm very much mistaken, they're dead now."

Yugi was silent, just staring at him as if having a hard time comprehending the words. And then, looking upset, said "Yami, I-I don't-Yami, _why_? Why did you have to go and _kill_ them?"

"Because they hurt you. It's their fault you've been having nightmares. They blamed you for so many things that weren't your fault, and made you believe them and they…they made you cry and I couldn't let that go."

Yugi bit his lip and lowered his eyes, and Yami looked away too, wishing Yugi would say something else, anything else at all. The silence in the room was eerie, choking even. And finally Yami felt he had to say something, or the silence might kill him.

"Yugi…whatever you want to think of me now, you can. But I want you to know I'm not proud of what I did and you'll never hear me say I was happy to do it. I think it was still the right thing though. I don't regret it. For what they did to you, I believe they deserved what they got. I destroyed the recording, and so we don't have to worry about them coming after us again."

"Have you been planning to kill them?" Yugi spoke up, his voice distant. "Ever since…?"

Yami didn't meet his eyes. "Akkei, yes. Ever since you told me it was he that planned it. I didn't want to kill his brother, but he…he spoke so casually about raping you and I didn't stop myself. I suppose deep down I did want to kill him too, and that's _why_ I didn't stop myself when I knew I was about to shoot him. And if the other man had been there…I'm fairly sure I would have killed him too."

"So you…you killed them for me…didn't you?" Yugi whispered.

"I…" He paused. Then, "Yes Yugi. After it's all said and done, I went after them because of what they did to you. I wouldn't have done that for myself, but for you…they hurt you Yugi, I couldn't let it go."

"I really am just a big problem for you, aren't I?" Yugi asked, sounding miserable. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to-"

"Yugi…"

"I know you, Yami…you have that drive in you, you'd kill for what you believed in and you wouldn't think to hold back, no matter what sort of trouble you'd face. And because of me, because of your feelings for me…If I wasn't here, you never would have had to go kill anyone. Of all your hardships, I…I'm the biggest, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Yugi stared at him, surprised and somewhat hurt to hear Yami agree so readily. Then Yami broke into a gentle smile and touched Yugi's shoulder, saying, "But of all the problems I have, Yugi…you're by far my favourite, and I don't want you to blame yourself. I really didn't want to kill them, but I have no regrets and no anger about it now, because I'd…I'd destroy the world if it meant keeping you safe. I just hope…that you won't think badly of me because of it."

Yugi looked at him for a long time, and finally asked, "What if…what if I had asked you not to kill them before? Would you have held back today?"

Yami hesitated, then shook his head. "I still would have. They hurt you Yugi…and even if you'd asked me not to…I believe I still would have killed them." He saw the still-upsetlook on Yugi's face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but that's the truth. That's how I feel about it. And you…you can get mad, or yell at me for it, or even turn me in to the police if you're really pissed, and I won't say a word. I just…I just killed them because they hurt you, and I couldn't do anything to stop it beforeand I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt again." He bit his lip, fighting back tears that had unexpectedly welled up. "I can't see you get hurt again, it's just…it's just too much. It's…I just can't watch it…I can't…" He swiped his arm across his eyes, furious at himself for choosing _now_ to suddenly feel emotional when all day long he'd been conveniently numb.

Yugi just looked at him again for a moment and then moved closer and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes. He knew how fiercely protective Yami was of him, he could easily see him killing the two boys, even the third that had been there was well. It was part of his inborn personality, the fact that although sometimes reluctant, he had never really been scared of killing. He had the drive to do it with little remorse. And even though Yami'd worked on that temper a lot, to the point that the instinct was nearly gone, he gave off the obvious aura that he still wasn't afraid.

Yugi supposed _he_ should be afraid, or upset. But he wasn't. Somehow he felt that this was just Yami trying to make things right. At first he'd felt angry, but now, watching Yami struggle to hold back tears, he just felt sorry for him.

"I guess this means we're moving again, huh?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." He sounded tired.

Yugi took his hand. "I can tell what you're thinking Yami, and don't even start. I think…I think they deserved to die too."

"But I thought…that you wouldn't want them to die, and that's why you were mad."

"Well of course I didn't _want _them to die. I didn't want them to come after me in the first place! But what's done is done, and just like you said you don't blame me for the rape, I don't blame you for the shooting either. I can tell you were hurt by this whole thing too. Maybe even more than I was." He finally whispered. "It's okay, I understand and I don't care how many people hurt me, or how many you kill, or how far we have to keep running, just as long as I can stay with you, okay?"

Yami hugged him again, tighter than before, it was almost a desperate embrace, as if he were trying to convince himself that Yugi, at least, was real in this crazy world. "I want you to stay Yugi. I love you, I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too, Yami…I love you too." Yugi rested his face against Yami's heart and just wished that one day they'd be able to say those words to each other without fear.

* * *

"I can't believe this! How can one boy just vanish so perfectly?" Mrs. Mutou slammed her palm on the counter in a heated argument with the detective she'd hired. "Yugi didn't have that much spare cash, I know. Yet his name hasn't been registered anywhere trying to get a job, and I know he can't be using an alias because how would he get ID? And the money in his bank account hasn't been touched. You're telling me that Yugi has managed to elude the police for two months on only 14000 yen? One hundred thirty-three dollars? And he's been in hiding for two _months_?"

"Ma'am, we're trying-"

"Trying is not good enough! I want my son back home! Do you know what happens to children out on the streets? He could be killed! His blood will be on _your_ hands!"

"I know you do ma'am, but-"

"And don't you dare try to tell me that he's somehow stolen someone else's identity, because Yugi would never steal from anyone! Not even in preschool, no, he always asked before he'd even borrow a _crayon_!"

Normally a very timid and quiet woman who let her husband do the talking, she was letting loose for the first time inn her life and was discovering how satisfying it was for the moment. Yugi was still missing, yelling was not bringing him back, but damn, did it feel good to step outside her box for a bit.

The detective, Oliver Saunders, was rather taken aback by the whole ordeal, having been told somewhere along the way in his life that Asian women were usually quiet and reserved. Then again, her only son _had_ run away two months before, and there had been no sign of him found so far. Even the child's father, an uptight and withdrawn businessman, was starting to show signs of disarray. Mr. Mutou was currently sitting beside his wife, letting her do the talking, but Saunders noticed that every time his wife said the boy's name, that Mr. Mutou's eyes would narrow in concern.

"Well, ma'am, there _was_ a call that seemed legitimate on the Missing Persons' hotline…"

"What?" She stopped with her fist in midair, having been about to hit the table again.

"We got a call, on the hotline." Saunders explained quickly. "Someone said they thought they'd seen your son in Arizona. We've had more than one of these calls."

"Arizona? How would he get-" Yugi's father began, but his wife cut him off,

"Where in Arizona?"

"A small town in the north of the state. It's affectionately known as Bracken City, which is of course a paradox because there is no river, and thus no real bracken to be found for miles, and it's very small to be a real city-"

"Get to the point!"

"I am." He looked disgruntled about constantly being cut off. "Anyway, he was reportedly seen there, several times in fact, so it seems legitimate. I've alerted the police, but they're awfully busy…you see, there was a double murder there only a few days ago, and they don't have time to pick up a missing person's case…the interesting thing is that your son was reportedly seen in the neighbourhood the day of that murder…"

"Yugi is not a murderer!" His mother snapped. "He is the kindest boy you would ever meet, there is no way-"

"I never said he WAS the murderer." Saunders interjected. "I'm just saying that it's a coincidence, and that _because_ he was seen at the scene of the crime, pardon the cliché, the police are interested to find him, and have agreed to help us after all."

Her eyes lit up. "They have?"

"Yes. The problem, though…is that ever since yesterday, we've received no word on any sightings of him at all. Also, we have tried to track him down but his name isn't registered anyplace. We suspect he's living with someone there, because none of the homeless people recognize his picture."

"But Yugi doesn't know anyone in Arizona." His father spoke up.

"Well, there was that Rebecca girl…didn't he mention her once?"

"She lives in California."

"Oh, that's right…what about Duke? His grandfather mentioned an American friend of Yugi's named Duke Devlin once."

"Duke…Devlin…" Saunders wrote it down in an obvious manner so that she would see he was taking notes and wouldn't get on his case for that too.

As Mrs. Mutou and her husband discussed people that may or may not live in Arizona, Saunders was becoming worried about getting their hopes up too high, and put in, "I couldn't help but notice that your son very much resembles, in looks, that Duel Monsters champion…Yami Atemu."

To his surprise, they both scowled at the name, but gave him their full attention. Yugi's father finally replied, "Yes, he does. Why?"

"Oh, well, Yami Atemu is registered at a hotel efficiency in Bracken, he's been renting for awhile, and it's entirely possible the people may have mistaken him for your son, so therefore this _could _be a false lead, and I-is something wrong?"

For both of his clients had gone dead silent, staring at each other.

"Did you know Yami was living here?" Mr. Mutou asked his wife.

"No…did you?"

"No, I didn't. Doesn't he live back in Japan?"

"Yes, he said he sometimes visited the US though. For his game."

"But if he's visiting, why rent a place? Why not stay in a hotel room instead of renting? Those card tournaments can't last that long."

"Do you think he could have something to do with why Yugi vanished?"

"It's entirely possible…in the airport, he kept threatening that I'd better take care of Yugi and all this crap…"

"Could he have kidnapped Yugi?"

"No…more likely he came and talked Yugi into running away with him. I wouldn't put it past him…Gamers, they're full of bullshit, and they can be very smooth when they want to be…"

"So…he seduced him into running away?"

"It's very possible…especially if he's here in the US now…"

"Er, excuse me…" Saunders began, puzzled. "But is there something I should know here?"

Yugi's father seemed reluctant to explain, but his mother spilled right out, "Yugi and Yami…before we moved, they were having…uh, well, they were _involved_ with each other…er…if you know what I mean."

"You mean they were engaged in an intimate relationship?" Saunders asked, scribbling away, thinking, _this case just gets better and better…_

"Oh…ugh," she clearly hadn't thought of it in quite those terms. "I…I don't really know, but I guess…I mean, Yugi told us they'd agreed not to sleep together, but I suppose after all this time…well, anyway, it's entirely likely that Yami seduced him, you know. Yugi claimed that he was doing nothing that he himself hadn't invited but…you know about rich young men, what they're like…and Yugi is fairly impressionable."

Saunders raised an eyebrow skeptically, but didn't push it.

"Anyway…they were…having their relationship…and when we moved, they both acted very broken up about it. Yugi was especially angry at us for making them leave each other…and according to my husband, Yami Atemu threatened him before we left. So we were thinking that Yami might have forced Yugi to run away with him, and that Yugi would have agreed."

"I'll tell the police in Arizona this. Thank you for the information." Saunders replied after writing it all down, trying to stay noncommittal.

"Do think you can find him?" She asked, looking desperate.

"I'll do my best ma'am, that's my job." With that he politely excused himself and hurried out before any further verbal assault could be launched.

* * *

"It can't be a coincidence." Mrs. Mutou said later to her husband. "Yami living in the US right now while Yugi is missing."

"I'm sure he has something to do with all of this." Yugi's father folded the newspaper and checked his watch. "Why don't you and Saunders fly out to Arizona tomorrow and track him down? If Yugi's not with him, he might still be able to tell us where he's gone."

"What about you?" she asked, quizzical.

"I've got that conference in Europe, remember? My plane leaves in a few hours."

She looked astonished. "You can't honestly mean you're _going_ to that! Our son is missing, and you're going to _work_?"

"Dear, be reasonable, it's a very important meeting-"

"_What about Yugi?_"

"You already quit your job, so I can't afford to take time off now too. We need money coming in from somewhere; otherwise we won't even be able to afford to keep up searching for him. You and Saunders should go and talk to Yami at least while I'm gone, and you can call me with the results."

"What if Yami refuses to talk to us? Or attacks us?"

"Oh come on, he's not dangerous!" He laughed. "You're both taller than him, and honestly, he certainly doesn't look threatening."

His wife was unsure about that. She'd seen the expression on Yami's face that rainy night they'd met, some months before. He had certainly looked capable of hurting someone. Her husband had been too busy sticking up for his manly pride to notice, but she had seen the venom in Yami's eyes. He was not a man that she wanted to push into a corner, and she was quite sure that whether or not he looked it, he was still dangerous. All things considered, going up to his house and accusing him of kidnapping Yugi-even if it was the truth-seemed like a stupid thing to do.

But she wanted her son back…and all the risks were worth it.

"Okay, we'll fly out tomorrow." She decided. "And I'll find Yugi and bring him home, no matter what."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, this sure puts a damper on things for our favourite couple…they're SO busted! I know everyone's been waiting to find out when they'd be caught. xD Did you ever guess it would take this long? I know for the last few sls, the story drifted off of Yugi's parents, who at first seemed like the biggest problem. You will soon come to see how this meshes. I was thinking the other day…what if Yugi's parents hired Akkei to break up Yami and Yugi, and then it went too far? WOO! That would be a crazy storyline! Think of all the things I could have done with it! Too bad he's dead…I always think of these things _after_ it's too late to use them. :sigh: Still, that would have been cool…but rather unreasonable, I guess.

I think Yugi has a point about Yami being hurt too. Yugi, after all, had to go through the actual rape and therefore suffer humiliation, pain, etc. But Yami had to watch Yugi suffer that, unable to do anything to make his pain go away, and considering Yami's personality, I'd bet anything that he also spent a lot of time thinking that it was his fault Yugi got hurt. It's no wonder Yami's breaking down too. Myself, I think I'd rather suffer the rape, however horrible it might be, than have to watch the person I loved suffer it instead and myself be unable to help them. Just something to think about, you know, how in reality, they were BOTH victims.

This chapter was like…strange to write. It was too easy. Sounds weird, I know, but chapters like this are usually hard for me, because not only did I introduce a new OC, but I also did a majour scene in here between him and two other characters, and for NONE of them do I yet have the speech patterns or action patterns down for! I mean, personalities I've got. And I can imagine the people with personalities like these pretty easily. But as for their speech and stuff…man, it's all up in the air. I don't know who to make overly-worried, who to make more reserved, who should use the most explicatives in a heated argument…it's all just Up. In. The. Air. So considering all that, the fact that this chapter came together at all is…strange.

But hey, I'm not complaining.

It was rather short too…man, what's up with the shortness, eh? Life's too short for shortness! Right, I'm just getting random now…

Replies!

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** Darn right, no pity for the evil dudes! Oh, yes, I've had several mini obsessions…and a few of them I think are still alive too, but Yami does win over. It was pretty invariable that Yugi would be upset, but…hey, he loves Yami! So he can't be mad forever!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** That's a good question, how DO you stay up during the day? Not like I can talk, I go around half-asleep all the time. I do believe I'm related to the feline species…hehehe, hotness. :wink: Gotta love it. I like to show him being all vengeful for a good cause…it inspires a lot of emotions.

**Yami Yuugi:** Got it right, homicidalness and cuteness and revenge and all! It's hard to get much better, very true. I'm also very glad that you pointed that out…I was really hoping people would notice that Yugi isn't so weak as too many fans take him for. And you did! You get my stamp of approval. xD Oooh, TIVO…I've heard a lot of good things about that. Glad Rita didn't hurt you…hurricanes are a pain. I'm praying on the Chem thing…I really don't feel too sure about it. But I did love the episodes:wink:

**Padfoot13:** Ooh, that's good! Neither did we, just another big pile of branches. xD Yes, Yugi's clinginess is a common theme…I really don't like it though. I mean, there's adoration…and then there's just neediness, and Yugi is NOT that weak, we all know it! Thanks!

**Sansi:** That plot idea has grown on me, really…maybe I'll write it someday just for the fun of it. xD There's a good song I know of…maybe I'll make it a chapter songfic. Now there's an idea! Yeah, sixteen it is…I sort of want to make this go on and on forever, take it out to thirty chapters or something, but…I think I can pretty much make it solid at sixteen. Wow…three exams! That's crazy…Well, it's Friday at least…I hope you did well!

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** He's a bad good guy…or the other way around maybe, but the fact remains that he's still one of the heroes of this fic!

**Master Elora Dannan:** That _would_ have been convenient, ne? A little too convenient though, really…Oh, yes, GX does have some of the original guys! Yugi is in the first episode I believe, (Jaden just about plows him over…but Yugi HAS gotten taller!), and Kaiba is shown later on…he looks exactly the same. Well…it IS his school and all, so he has to be there. xD Plus, I heard rumours that in the second season, they'll bring back more of the old crew, like Joey and Tea and everyone. I hope they will! The girl, I think her dub name is Alexis, she isn't Kaiba's daughter, (though that would be freaky if she was. xD), but the hair is awfully similar, it's true…the animators are probably just using designs they already know well.

**You Know Us: **(Kill the redneck homophobes! Right on, lemmie just go grab my Uzi and my Tonfa Blasters and we can be on our way-) Uh, excuse me Shadow, we sort of have to finish the fic before we can go hunting, and Yami took care of it for us! (Oh. Right. Well, just keep up with the reply then, Chey-chan.) Well, that was Shadow's input. It's clear that Michelle liked it, anyway. Hey, they had it coming. One of those, "would you kill someone if they hurt someone you loved" sort of things. Answer? HELL, YES! Well, that's what Yami thought anyway…Yugi means the world to him, after all, and that comes before revenge any day. I don't suppose he stopped to think of the consequences, but Yami's smart…let's just hope this works!

**Spidy007:** Choking was the first choice…but guns are faster. No Shadow Realm, since he doesn't have magic anymore…but that would have been a lot of fun if he did. Yami's smart:hug: Thanks, I will!

**Pharaohess1:** That's right! And Yami is really a pretty logical person, so for him to just march in there and leave his fingerprints all over and stuff…that just wouldn't be like him at all. But it's surely a crime to make Yugi cry, and Yami had to punish those who were responsible! Yugi's not weak…oh no, not at all. It's true though…the lack of spiky hair is really rather disappointing…:sigh:

**Darkyami7:** :niko: Yay, thanks! Karma does do that sort of thing…well, you'll see where it goes. Until then, I think everyone is secretly glad, if confused, but still glad to see them dead. He did look a bit squashed in one scene…but then I was distracted by those eyes of his again, and I really only noticed it in one scene. Eh, if my boy gets named Jaden, he's getting off easy. He was _going_ to be named Atemu. xDD Jaden Atemu…now THERE's a name.

**LiNes:** Oh, you know it…that temper of his…whoo, it's very dangerous indeed. Don't want to set that guy off, no way. As for my harddrive…if you can actually find your way around all the clutter in it, I'm impressed. xD Wait…but you weren't hacking! So ignore that…It's good that the workload is easing up! Mine got rather heavy last week…reduced me to tears and everything. It's lightened up a bit too…good news all around! I like YJ…does that stand for YugixJoey, or YamixJoey? Honestly, I like both. I'm fairly open-minded.

**Yami Adritha:** Yay when the bad guys die! That's the general saying around here now…

**Tears of a Mermaid:** Yep, yep, as long as they're together…that's what really matters. Right on! I'm glad to hear that you were all up in anticipation! That rocks.

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Exactly! Lack of proof, it's a great way to avoid jail. Let's just hope it works…and besides, Yami's like…such a nice guy, who would believe he'd do that, right? (Gotta save the boots! Man I love those boots…) Hey…and maybe he should go work for CSI. xD That would be fun! Yami, the CSI agent…Ooooh, fanart idea! Anyway…Yami is very kind and gentle and I fully believe he'd wait as long as Yugi wanted, because he actually loves Yugi for Yugi, not for lust like so many simple-minded idiots seem to think. There is so much more between them than lust, come on…well, all in all, thanks for the support, and I'm sure Yami appreciates your help:wink:

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Yeah, he just can't stay out of trouble, can he? O.o And I want candy! xD

**Crazyb1tch85:** Good reasoning…let's hope it works!

**dragonlady222:** He is very recognizable…that's the problem, I think. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so much!

**Cherry Romancer:** If he'd had magic, I'm fairly sure he would have used it! xD However scary it might become…

**Bastet Goddess of Egypt**: I'm very sure Yami would like to avoid jail. Maybe I'll finally cut him a break for once…or maybe not. xD

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** O.o Weird. xD Well I took a test on there once…it said I was most like Mariku. That's just weird…I mean, I like Mariku and everything, but we have very little in common…eh, who knows, I cheat on most of those tests anyway just to get the results I want. xD Aw, I thought the bad joke was pretty funny, actually…then again, I do love bad jokes. xDD

**Marikslildevil: **Hey! Good to see you again. Well, you didn't really miss it, and you got the review to me in time for me to give you a reply too! Too bad you got grounded…that sucks. Yeah, I modeled him after how I sleep, which is so deep you could probably set off a bomb and I'd sleep right through it. xDD Your own creation ate you? Ack! That's bad! xD Well…at least you came back…even if you were dead. Good thing it was a dream! Yeah, he got killed…I decided that no holds barred is the best way to go, you know? Gives everyone a good surprise. :laughs: Yes, that's me, the distributour of random advice…including murder tactics. xD Go figure. But it was true! Technically he didn't leave any fingerprints though, cause he wore gloves. Yami's not THAT absent-minded…although I really do question what he was thinking. Well, he was thinking "revenge", of course. xD Man, I had to do a Chem timeline a few weeks ago! Weird! I really hope I didn't fail mine…that would be very bad right now. X.x Hope you did well on yours too!

Can you believe it's chapter 12 already? Seems like just yesterday I was posting the first chapter and praying someone, anyone, would like it. Time sure flies!

Lessie…GX on Monday…don't forget, people! You have to watch and see tall Yugi! I hope this won't interfere with the rest of the line-up…I finally got it straight about when Code Lyoko is on, and if they move it again…grrrr…I mean, how do you keep up with a series when they're always moving it? Though I loved yesterday's episode, "A Fine Mess". Boy, was _that_ a mess alright! xDD Guys and girls getting stuck in each other's bodies has been done a lot on TV, but it still makes me laugh hysterically. And then the one today...Aelita kissed Jeremy...FINALLY! And it wasn't the clone Aelita either, it was the real one, which confirms what the fans all already knew! Teehehehe...

Oh, and my new Beckett magazine reports that this current arc will indeed explain some things about the original Memory arc…at any rate, they're leaving in the fact that Touzokuou Bakura is a majour enemy, and they have a pretty good hold on what the original storyline is, so I have hope that the dubbers won't screw up the Memory line too badly after all! Then again, I think I'm just far too optimistic for my own good sometimes…

Take care everyone, don't forget to wash your socks, and I'll see you back here next week!


	13. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 13

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Thirteen

"He _moved?_" Yugi's mother was outraged.

The manager of the hotel shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Atemu left two days ago. Real shame, you don't often get the long-renters that're so nice and quiet like him."

"Do you know where he moved to?"

"No, I didn't ask."

Detective Saunders put his hand on Mrs. Mutou's arm and said, before she could explode, "We're looking for her son, and we think that Mr. Atemu might know where he is. It's very important that was find him as soon as possible. Would it be okay if I interviewed the tenants around his room?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you. Also, would you happen to know if anyone was staying with him? An older teenage boy, about five feet tall, with very similar looks?"

The man frowned to himself. "I don't really know, I only met him the days he came to sign in and the day he said he was leaving…but we have a restaurant on the property, and while he never came in it himself, he sometimes ordered out, and he'd usually order two meals, they're on his bill." He looked bemused. "The cooks thought it was funny, such a skinny person ordering so much food."

"Yugi's with him!" Mrs. Mutou exclaimed. "I knew it, I knew it, Yugi's been with him the whole time!"

"Now, there's no proof of that yet, he could have had company those days…" Saunders began.

"Don't you try to shush me, I've met this Yami person and he's a very withdrawn sort of man. I can't imagine him having company often, he must have been living here with Yugi."

"So…is that all?" the manager asked, still looking bewildered.

"Yes, thank you." Saunders excused them from the room and out to the walkway outside.

"I know Yugi is with him." She announced stubbournly. "And I'm not going to stop looking till we find them."

Saunders was about to answer when his cell phone rang and he turned away, flipping it open and asking, "Yeah?" He was silent for a few minutes, made some noises of approval, and finished off by saying, "Thank you very much.", as he snapped it shut and turned back to Yugi's mother, saying,

"Well, I have good news. It seems Mr. Atemu is registered in a hotel in Dallas."

"Is Yugi with him?"

"I don't know, but he's just checked in. We put out an APB to all hotels in the states nearby and in the airports, for anyone that sees him to call us. He just checked in an hour ago. Here's what's interesting, though: he apparently told the manager there was going to be two people staying in the room."

"The other must be Yugi! Let's go right now!"

"Okay, I just have to go touch base at the police station first. Remember, they want to talk to Yami, and possibly Yugi, about the murders here."

"No! No touching base anywhere, I want to go to Dallas now and get Yugi!"

"Look, they're not going anywhere overnight, why else would they have gotten a hotel? Tomorrow we'll fly over."

"Fine." She frowned. "The police…do they _have_ to talk to Yugi and Yami?"

"It would be very helpful."

"But they wouldn't have to…right? I mean, so one of them was seen near the crime, but so were lots of other people, right?"

"Let me put it this way. The witness they're relying on is eighty-three years old and is partially blind. She could have seen Elvis Presley for all we know. All they got from her was that she saw a young man that seemed to be wearing some large star-shaped hat. And she's told the police repeatedly what a polite young man he was because he waved at her, and she doesn't understand why they would want to talk to-much less arrest-such a polite young man. So, honestly, who knows who or what she saw."

"So, neither of them is actually wanted by the police, right?"

"No, they're not actually wanted." He sighed. "There's no proof that they were even there. But it would still be helpful if the police could just talk to them. They're not going to put out the manpower to search for them yet, but if we were to find them, see, it would be my duty to tell the police here about it, just in case it might help. What's with the questions, anyway?"

"Look, after I get Yugi back, I don't want any more problems. I don't want to have to deal with some investigation here or something. I just want to get my son and go home. I don't even want to press charges against Yami. My husband does, but that's his problem, and if he was so gung-ho on it he shouldn't have gone to that stupid conference." She was still upset about that. The very idea that he could work while their son was missing was beyond her.

"I'll see what I can do about keeping your family out." Saunders finally replied.

Mrs. Mutou didn't look satisfied, but said nothing, and excused herself to go for a walk while he interviewed people.

* * *

Henry Kaarlo, the third and only surviving member of the gang that had raped Yugi, hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few days. When he'd heard that Akkei and Maanou had been killed, he'd at first suspected it had been Yugi, coming back for revenge. Then he thought maybe it was Yami instead, coming for the same reason. And he'd been about to call the police, when he'd realized that calling them would mean giving away what he and his friends had done, and he wasn't interested in being thrown in jail for rape any more than he was in inviting the killer to come after him as well.

So, in the interest of tiring himself out so badly that he _had_ to fall asleep, he took a walk all around town and ended up in the trailer park where Akkei and Maanou had used to live. Their parents had been rounded up and, once sober enough to realize what had happened, both were inconsolable. Henry knew that Maanou and his brother had often just complained about their parents, but it seemed that deep down they'd been cared about after all. They were now enrolled in alcohol and grief counseling. The trailer, draped in yellow police ribbon, stood empty.

Standing beside the trailer now, he noticed a woman watching from not far away. She approached and asked him,

"Did you know the boys that were killed?"

Henry hesitated, then nodded.

"Do you live here?"

He shook his head, wondering what the questions were about. She noticed his confusion and added,

"My son is missing. His name is Yugi, he-or a friend of his perhaps-was seen here in this town around the time of the murders."

Henry's eyes widened and he stared in shock at her. "Did…did you say, your son's name was Yugi?"

"Yes, why?"

"What's…what's his friend's name?"

"Yami. Yami Atemu. Do you know them?" She was starting to look anxious.

"Well…" he wasn't sure what to say to that. "Um…no, not exactly…but…"

She looked curious. He still paused. He'd been thinking that this could be a good way of telling the police what he knew without really telling them. He would ask this woman to relay the information, and that way wouldn't have to risk accidentally spilling the beans and landing himself in trouble. So he added, quietly, "I might know who killed them, but…well, if I told the police, they might find out my whole story of how I know, and…I could get in trouble. I mean, I don't want the killer to come after me, y'know."

"Who do you think did it?"

"Yami Atemu."

Mrs. Mutou was struck into silence for a moment. Then: "Why that?"

"Because he…he had something against Akkei and Maanou." Henry replied vaguely. "So I think he did it. I think he would have had a reason for revenge."

For some strange cause, the woman suddenly took his hand and said, emphatically, "Thank you, _thank you very much._" before turning and hurrying off.

Henry furrowed his brow, then turned to go back home, very puzzled at the whole turn of events, because that really hadn't been the reaction he'd expected.

Yugi's mother had gotten an idea; an idea that she was sure would work for getting Yugi to come home. So that evening when Saunders came to her hotel room to inform her about the next day's travel plans, she was already gone. A few quick calls to airports nearby explained it all to him. She had, fully intent on getting Yugi back and avoiding any connection with the murder case, already left on an early flight to Dallas to find him herself.

* * *

Yami was not pleased about checking into a hotel now of all times, because he didn't really want to make his name public, aware that the mysterious third boy was still alive and might very well tell the police about them. But with no false identity to go with, (and with using Yugi's name out of the question), he had no choice. He was equally as upset about having to reveal that Yugi was staying with him, but it wasn't like he could hide the fact that there was a second person with him when he checked in.

"It's only for one night." He said with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Then we can get the hell out of here. How does England sound?"

"England sounds great, but I don't think anyone would be looking for us anyway." Yugi spoke up. "There's no reason to worry."

"I'm glad you're an optimist. I, meanwhile, just feel so solemn right now." Yami fell over backwards and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Man, when did life get so complicated?"

"The day we were both born as guys, I guess." Yugi scooted onto the bed beside him and stared up at the ceiling. "You think that if one of us got a sex change, if it would help things?"

"Probably not. Besides, I like you just the way you are."

"Who said I was talking about me?" Yugi asked. Yami paused.

"Good point. But who said you were talking about me, huh?"

Yugi laughed. "I know, I was just kidding."

"Ah! You laughed! Do it again."

"Yami…"

"Come on, please? Don't make me tickle you."

"Yami! I thought you were in a solemn mood!"

"I was, till you laughed."

Yugi giggled and pounced on him, their faces inches apart. "You're silly, Yami, you know that? You try so hard to be serious and quiet and intense but deep down you are so soft and silly."

"You bring it out in me." Yami replied, twirling a lock of Yugi's hair around his finger. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Yugi smiled and hugged him. "Stop being so solemn. I like it when you laugh too."

* * *

Late that night, Yugi's mother arrived in Dallas and located the hotel. And then she settled down to wait till she could get hold of Yugi on his own, because she didn't want to have to meet Yami.

She had no doubt it was he that had killed those boys now. She'd known it all along, the first time she'd seen Yami's face she'd felt that he was not only capable of it, but that he was _ready_ to kill anyone that he might have to. For some reason he must have felt as though those boys deserved death. The whole story didn't interest her, but she was certain after hearing it that she didn't want to come face-to-face with Yami anytime soon.

As luck would have it, Yugi emerged from the room, alone, around 11:30 and she followed him down the outside hall as he went to buy some gum from a vending machine. On his way back, she hid around a corner in the hall and grabbed his arm, slapping her hand over his mouth and hissing,

"Yugi, it's okay! It's just me, your mom."

"Mom?" He asked.

"Shh!"

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Oh Yugi…I've been so worried." She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I've been so worried about you! You just went missing…and we didn't hear from you, I thought something terrible had happened-"

"Mom, get off me!" Yugi pushed her back. "I'll ask you again, why are you here and why're you snatching me in the middle of the hall like this at night?"

She looked hurt by this treatment. "I've come here to bring you home, Yugi."

"I don't know how you found me here, but I'm not going back with you. That's not 'home' to me anymore."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" He snapped. "I'm not leaving Yami."

"So, you _are_ staying with him."

"So? I just told you, I'm not going to leave him, and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"What if I told you I know that Yami is a murderer?" she asked.

Yugi was shocked into silence now. "How…how'd you know?"

"I wasn't sure, to be honest…until now. So, it was really him, those killings back in Arizona, wasn't it?"

"That's none of your business, Mom."

"It is too my business. Yugi, don't you realize you're living with a murderer? How much danger you're in?"

"So? Yami wouldn't kill _me_! Those other guys…they deserved to die! Yami killed them because they hurt me first."

"They hurt you?" She grabbed his shoulders. "What did they do to you?"

"Why does it matter now?" Yugi shot, pulling away. "They're dead anyway. I think Yami did the right thing, and I'm not afraid of him because I know he cares about me. And I'm not coming back with you."

"We're thinking of moving back to Domino." She offered. "You can go back home and see all your old friends again."

"I just finished telling you that I'm staying with Yami! To me, 'home' is with him, wherever that is. Here, in Japan, wherever."

"But Yugi-"

"I love him, Mom. Why don't you understand that? You can't get me to leave by trying to make me think he's dangerous, or by trying to bribe me. I'm not staying with him out of spite for you or because he's forcing me to. I'm staying with him because it's my choice, because I love him. Haven't you ever loved anyone that much?"

"Yes, at one time I thought I did. But we broke up and then I met your father, and I found out that he hadn't been 'the one' for me after all. You're too young to base your entire life around this one person. And he's twice your age!"

"He is not twice my age!"

"He's still too old for you! You're too young to have a…a relationship with someone in their twenties! You're too young to even decide if you're gay or not!"

"I am _not_ too young to decide those things!" Yugi argued back, his attempts at keeping his voice low starting to fail. "You don't know anything about Yami!"

"Oh, I don't?" Her voice was rising too. Yugi was glad their hotel room was far down the hall.

"No! You're comparing him to the people you see on TV, just because of his age and his gender and his job, you think he's a pedophile that's being nice to me just for sex, but he's _not_! Yami has never once forced me into anything, he's told me he'd love me all the same even if I never slept with him, and he was telling the truth, and I'm _not_ too young to realize that!"

His mother's patience was starting to wear thin. "Yes, you are. You're only seventeen. You don't even know enough to know what love really is! This is your first relationship! I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt!"

"I know enough to know that there's no one else on Earth that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, male, female, or otherwise. Whether you believe it or not, I _do_ know what love is, and I'm not making a mistake." Yugi stood his ground. "I'm sorry Mom, but I'm not leaving Yami."

"What if I told you I could get Yami thrown in jail for those murders?"

Yugi stared at her, hardly able to believe that _anyone, _much less his own mother, could be so interfering. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. I met someone today that knows that Yami is the person that did it." Not noticing Yugi going pale, she barreled ahead, "I could find him again and his testimony would be extremely damaging. Plus, there's another witness that could identify him at the scene. I could call Detective Saunders right now and tell him, and Yami would be in jail by morning. So even if you refuse to come home, you two will still be split up anyway. Your choice is if you want Yami to keep his freedom or not."

She was taking a risk in saying this, because she knew that given the lack of evidence, Yami probably wouldn't have to _stay_ in jail. But she was betting that because of the frantic running he and Yami must have been doing, Yugi's knowledge of the amount of evidence that really existed in the case wasn't the best, and by the look on Yugi's face, it seemed that she'd won that bet.

For a long time Yugi was silent, emotions flashing across his face. Shock, fear, desperate contemplation, even an angry glare that reminded her forcibly of Yami's malicious eyes. And finally he just looked defeated and begged, his voice pleading, "Mom…please don't do this."

It was the pain in his voice that really shook her, and she paused, suddenly hesitant. A moment before, she'd been ready to do anything to make him leave. But suddenly…

Yugi sensed her hesitation and pressed on, "I'm not trying to rebel, I'm not trying to make your life so miserable, and I'm sorry about making you so worried. I know you care about me. But I love Yami, and you've always said you wanted me to be happy…I'm happy this way. It's what I want."

Staring at him, as if in a whole new light, her determination faded. For a split moment, she considered the alternative. She could always go home…tell her husband and the detective that they'd been wrong, that Yugi and Yami hadn't been at the hotel and were probably long gone. She could pretend to lose hope and give up the search…could let them go and no one would have to know. It wasn't impossible.

But at the same time she saw it reasonably. Her husband would be furious if she didn't find them, and Yami was a stranger. Yugi was her son. Even though Yugi seemed so certain that Yami would never hurt him…how could she be sure? She'd never met him properly. And she was supposed to just let Yugi go off with him and probably never see them again? And even if Yugi _was _gay…there were plenty of other boys in the world. Ones his age. Ones that weren't murderers.

She looked at Yugi and saw him looking desperately back. And although she hated the look of anguish in his eyes, she still shook her head, saying, "No Yugi. If you won't come home, I will…I will have Yami arrested."

Looking crestfallen, he seemed to be struggling to say, (or not say), something, and finally asked quietly, "And if…if I came home, you'd leave Yami alone?"

"Yes, I'd tell Detective Saunders that you were with Yami at the time and that Yami had nothing to do with the murders, and I'd refuse to answer anything else about him."

"Fine. If you…if you leave Yami out of it…if you swear you won't turn him in…I'll come home." His voice was dead.

"And you'll make sure that Yami doesn't dare attempt to follow you, too."

"Fine. I'll make sure."

"Then go and pack up your things, and I'll call for a taxi."

Yugi turned on his heel and walked in a daze back toward the hotel room.

His mother watched him from behind, and bit her lip. He was so much more upset than she'd thought he would be, and it was evident that what he was showing was only a fraction of the pain this really caused him. Was it really worth it?

But no, she couldn't rethink it now, and she knew it.

It was the right thing to do…Yugi would understand one day.

* * *

Inside the room, Yami had fallen asleep an hour earlier, curled up under several layers of covers because the thermostat was broken and stuck at 65 degrees. He'd been exhausted from the drive, and had opted to go to bed early. Yugi stood beside him quietly for a moment and considered waking him up and telling him what happened, and asking if they could try to run away again.

Yami sighed softly in his sleep and nestled deeper into the blankets, and Yugi stopped, his hand almost touching his shoulder, and knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to wake Yami up and ask him to keep running.

So as silently as he could, Yugi packed away the few things of his own that were scattered around, and then got out a pen and paper to write Yami a letter, and he wondered how he should word it.

_If I told him the truth…he wouldn't care about the police. He'd follow me back anyway, just like he followed me here to the States in the first place. If I vanish and leave no explanation at all…that's just cruel, he'll be so worried about me and will never know what happened._

He bit his lip, knowing one foolproof way of making sure that Yami never followed him. If he "broke up" with him…and made Yami think that he, Yugi, had been unhappy in the relationship…Yami would probably be too ashamed to face him, and would stay safely out of the reach of the police.

_I can't write that though, it'll break his heart! And after everything he's done for me! And after all the things I've done…to hurt him…_

Gripping the pen, Yugi sat down and began to write, his hand shaking.

Even though it was short, Yugi was crying by the time he finished and signed his name, trembling. He knew that when Yami read it, it would break his heart. But there was no other way around it, and he was determined that he would NOT repay Yami for all his kindness by getting him arrested or forcing him to become wanted for the rest of his life. He hated to leave this way, but he really didn't believe that Yami wouldn't follow him back if he didn't. And at least this way…maybe someday he'd be able to meet up with Yami again to explain everything. To explain that he was doing this just trying to protect him. Maybe someday.

Leaving the letter beside the bed next to the phone, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and bit back tears again as he looked down at Yami for the last time. Everyone was wrong…he knew he loved Yami and that no one else would ever compare. And even if they were separated forever…his memories would still be in his heart, and they could not be erased. It was his only consolation now. Even if he never saw Yami again after this moment, their spirits were forever tied to each other in a place beyond the sky, and that bond…that was a bond no one could ever reach and break. He hoped that Yami would always remember that too.

It was possible to keep running. Even now a wild impulse inside him was still screaming out that they should keep going, that they had time. But he just looked at Yami, sleeping so deeply in his exhaustion, and he couldn't make himself do it. Yami had given up so much for him. His job, his home, his freedom…and in reflection Yugi knew that he asked too much of Yami, but that Yami would never stop trying to please him. If he asked Yami to keep running…Yami would run. He'd probably run till he died if Yugi asked him to, and Yugi knew it. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life hiding from the police, always fearing that he could be thrown in jail, Yami would run, all because Yugi asked him to.

Yugi shook his head to himself. Yami would willingly give up his life for him, and for what? What had he ever done to thank Yami for all this? Nothing…he'd done nothing worth anything, except cause more trouble. Yami deserved so much more.

Swallowing, he kissed Yami's forehead gently, and then backed away toward the door, trying not to think of the future. What would happen when Yami awoke, alone, the next day to an empty room? What would happen when he got the letter? How would he spend the days that would follow? Invariably, his life would go on. And Yugi's life would go on. Separately. They didn't share a future anymore, and it created a huge, terrifying hole in Yugi's world when he thought of it.

Knowing his mom was waiting, he forced himself to put his shoes on and slip outside, staring through the crack in the door for a long time before softly shutting it, locking away behind him the only person he truly loved, and the brief life they had shared; a dream that it seemed he'd finally been forced to wake up from.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Notes:

MEMORY ARC STARTS TOMORROW! I SO FREAKING CANNOT WAIT! AAAAAHHHH, I'M GONNA EXPLODE!  
:squeels like a fangirl madly and breaks all the windows in the house:

Right, just had to get that out at the start, sorry!

This fic has reached and passed the 200 review mark! I'm not so material that it really matters that much to me, but I have to admit that it's pretty awesome. Congrats to **Heavymetalrequiem **for sending the fateful 200 review! My total review count has also surpassed 600, but I really can't remember who sent that one. xD Thanks everyone, for helping me get this far!

About the "place beyond the sky": This is an idea that I got from a line in Rave Master and that I've considered for a long time. There's a place beyond the sky that is sort of like the place where Memory lives. Love lives there too, and when people love each other, a bond is formed there in a place that cannot be reached or destroyed. Rave Master called this place the Memory of the Stars. I'm not giving it a name, but the idea is similar.

Henry Kaarlo: Not that anyone really cares, cause he's just a mean OC, and a brief one at that, but his name and heritage are Finnish. I was going to give him a Japanese name, then I thought maybe an American name, but I decided to bring some other country into it instead! So…Finland. How's that for variety?

And Michelle, Yugi's mom is NOT having an affair with the detective! xD How insane would that be? I mean really. But no, I love you hon, I really do, you're very funny.

Despite a few sort of lighthearted scenes, this was a sad chapter. People being forced apart is sad. You'll find out what is in the letter Yugi wrote, next chapter, as well as the outcome. I'm getting depressed now that I've written the end of this and have begun the next chapter. I do believe we're entering a very dark and lonely period for Yugi and Yami. It's just so sad! My theory to writing is that you have to put yourself in the place of the characters in order to properly give them emotions. Unfortunately, this means I'm stuck role-playing all this sad stuff out in my mind. Feh! You see what I do for you guys?

The new eppy tomorrow will cheer me up though! Or maybe depress me further since Yugioh is in its final stages, but I think it'll cheer me up more than depress me.

Replies:

**Spidy007:** :glomp: Hurray! Thankies! This fic, I swear, it just jumps all over the place, ne?

**YamiNOkokoro26:** It is kinda like a Soap Opera, isn't it? Thanks! My mom watches a Soap Opera series that I do believe I could write better sometimes…of course, the fact that the producers are afraid to have a gay couple on it might hinder things. Maybe I'll make my own Soap Opera someday! That'd be pretty cool…nah, no offense taken! I can't even remember if you said anything rude in it or not. No worries. :smile:

**LuvngYAMI:** Awesome! The entire thing, eh? I feel so honoured! I like to catch people off-guard…call it my theme of choice. :3

**Yami Riyunoa:** PWP? What's PWP? Well, if it's a bad thing, I'm sure glad the fic isn't becoming…it! Their fragile relationship took quite a blow in this chapter…but we knew it had to come eventually. Poor little buggers…:pets them: Mean cruel society…

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Aw, I love bad jokes. xD Well, if such amazing things can happen that a person is a Light element yet also a maniac killer…it's totally possible for bad jokes to be funny! Or maybe that's what makes them funny…anyway, thanks for the review!

**Pharaohess1:** xDD Yes yes, the evil parents are back and in full power it seems…though I still have minor sympathy for Yugi's mom. None for his dad though, the guy's just a jerk! Mwahahaha…xD It wasn't like I was counting either…well…okay, maybe a few seconds…teheheh…little Yugi-kun is all grown up…:sniffle: Aww…well, they're playing reruns, hopefully you'll get to see it sometime!

**the-silent-magician:** Anticipation…such a nice word though. :niko: Thanks!

**Padfoot13:** Sorry mate, but I can't do it now. Still, I'm glad you thought it was a good idea! Maybe in another fic sometime, ne? I guess I could, but it would mean rewriting the whole ending, and I really don't want to do that. Gomen, but thanks!

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Congrats again on sending the 200th review! How awesome is it that you, the 200th review sender, would have the word "Requiem" in their name, and that's a word in the title of the fic! Thanks also for reading and reviewing TPoaH! You ignored your friends for me and everything…:is so touched: Imma write a sequel for that one someday! And don't worry about being corny. :niko: Aww…I have this thing for freaky characters…maybe that's one of the things I find so interesting. The original guys don't come in till later, I've heard.

**Darkyami7:** Aww…:pets: That would certainly take away from the story, but it might be nice to let those guys have some down time for a change…or maybe not. I had to take the PSATs this week too! Eeep, I so don't like those things! I can't wait for the Memory Arc, even though I just know it's going to be so sad. Record! Jaden Atemu…hehehe, my poor kid's going to hate me for it, but if he's not careful, that's what he'll end up with. If you steal it and use it for your son too…that'd be wild. What if they met one day? xDD That'd be awesome! Two Jaden Atemu's. :smirk:

**Neko Yoka:** Yugi's parents are taking him away, you got that part right, but luckily Yami has avoided jail. So far…

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Well, "tall" by Yugi's standards anyway. I doubt he'll ever reach past 5'5. Still…that's a nice height! And some of that is probably hair. :wink: I hope your head feels better!

**Yami Yuugi:** Yeah, the first volume of manga does kick serious ass. Mine's rather…worn. xD I've read that volume soooo much. Yeppers, you got my seal of approval, wear it with pride! You're very…observant. Not many people have paid much attention to Yugi's mom, but you have! That's good! Another approval seal for you! The Leon vs Yami duel rocked! I loved it! Thanks for the review and all your kind words!

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** They…got caught. :hands around tissues: Poor little guys!

**Sansi:** Heheheh, maybe I will! There's a lot of pic plans in the works for the future, no harm in adding that little idea to the pool, hmmn? Yeah, the Yugioh charrah's parents are so…absent in the show, yet I know they must exist someplace! Yaay…I've got you curious. :niko:

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Got'cha, I'll do that! Might take awhile though, first I gotta figure out what a CSI agent would wear…poor Yami-kun…he gets put through so much, and yet he tries to remain strong…everyone needs to cry sometime! Yugi and Yami are both so adorable…and doubly as adorable when they're together!...and Yugi's dad has NO idea who he's messing with. The guy's so ignorant about Yami's true power and how much he loves Yugi! Yami's eyes…they're such killer's eyes…and yet so gentle sometimes too. He's a pretty deep guy.

**Ookami-chan:** Now there's an idea! Umm…because they can't speak Spanish?

**Koneko Hoshi:** :smile: Thanks!

**You Know Us:** You guys…you really make me laugh. Yugi's mom isn't having an affair, I promise. Although that would be an interesting twist. And then she and Saunders and Yugi and Yami can all take their respective lovers and come hide from Yugi's dad in the Keys! Right? Right, am I right? Well, that's amusing, it's true, but it's not what's going on. xD I'm glad Michelle isn't pouting. When she's pouting…things get dangerous. :slaps Shad-kun's hand away from the gun box: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU TWO!

**HM**: Well…they got to them. :sigh: Guess we all saw it coming though, I mean, they were kinda getting circled in from all sides. Poor guys!

OMG…did you see 198? LEON GOT A HUG FROM YAMI! I was watching that and I was like, O.O "_I WANNA BE LEON_!" xDD I was squeeling so hard! And then I saw the commercial for the Memory Arc…I didn't even know my squeels could reach the octave that they did when I saw that! Man, I'm hyper.

Thanks VERY MUCH to everyone that wished me good karma on my Chem project. I think you guys really helped…I got a 100! Seriously, I did not expect that good of a grade! But it's awesome. Thanks again!

Having had a week to assess GX, my final opinion is that it's really cute, and I'm definitely going to be watching it more. This apparently makes me quite a minority, since everyone else I talked to so far gave me a look as though I'd grown four extra heads and begun speaking Zulu when I told them I liked it. What's so wrong with it? Honestly, I expected to be disappointed, but I wasn't! It may aim toward a younger crowd, but there is still something about it that hooks my hard-to-catch interest. I believe it is far deeper than most people give it credit for. It's a cute series, slightly juvenile perhaps, but still very cute, and the charrahs are pretty cute themselves. Not as cute as Yugi of course, but you know, Yugi's adorable-ness was otherworldly, and it's not fair to expect anyone to compare. It's not Yugioh, of course it's not, so I never expected it to be. Considering the INSANELY high bar GX would have to meet to be on par with Yugioh itself, I'd say they're doing a damn good job! The soundtrack is pretty sweet too. I like rock music!

I just about squeeled myself into an early grave at Yugi, too. He finally hit puberty and the teen-guy voice change…and it changed into Yami's! This is proof that he really is Yami's reincarnation! It also makes me happy because it's like…like something he's inherited from Yami, something to remember him by. Maybe I'm just being sentimental. And he's all grown up…:proud parent-like sniffles: And taller! Tehehe…

That's enough out of me! I hope I haven't ruined anyone's day too badly by posting a sad, rather than optimistic, chapter, and I'll see you guys next Friday! Rock on!


	14. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 14

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Fourteen

At their house in California, Yugi's mom was trying her hardest to make Yugi feel at home, apparently intent on proving she was just as capable at taking care of him as Yami had been.

"Let's see…" She was flitting around the kitchen. "It's about lunchtime…are you hungry? I know you love hamburgers. Would you like one for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Yugi was leaning against the table.

"Oh, well, that's understandable. They did serve breakfast on the plane. How about for dinner? Tell you what, you just choose whatever you want for dinner and you'll get it. Your father isn't home to complain about eating healthy."

Yugi shook his head, distracted. "I don't want any dinner either. Just…I don't want anything." He couldn't see how he'd ever feel anything as normal as hunger again…not when he was busy beating himself up in his mind. If only he'd thought this out better, there might have been another way out of it. But he'd panicked, that's what had happened. He'd panicked when she'd threatened to tell the police about Yami, and now he was paying the price of that.

"Well, okay, we'll see how you feel later." Anyone else might have given up there, but she was determined to make another brave start for conversation. "Oh! And about moving back, you know, we were really considering it, if you'd like to. I know the move from all your friends has been hard, so-"

"No, I don't want to move back either. It doesn't…we can stay here, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters." Turning, he strode off down the hall.

"Yugi?" His mother followed him to his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Tugging on the knob, she asked, "Yugi…are you okay?"

"No!" He shouted at her through the door. "You blackmailed me and made me leave Yami! I'll never be okay! I wish I'd never come back here!"

"Yugi…"

"Go away!"

She bit her lip and stared at the closed door. Behind it she could hear Yugi crying. And again, without trying, she suddenly wondered if she'd really done the right thing by forcing Yugi to come home the way she had. Again, the idea crossed her mind that she could have let them go. But it was too late.

* * *

At the same time, Yami was sitting in the hotel room in Dallas at the table, staring out the window. Yugi's letter rested on the table before him. Several hours before, he'd woken up to find Yugi missing…and in his frantic search, he'd found this message scribbled on the hotel's notepaper and propped against the phone. He'd read it once, then again. And again. And still, he could hardly grasp its meaning. Yugi was gone. And it was his fault.

"_Yami- I've thought about it for a long time and I've realized that I can't take living like this anymore. Hiding, running, just to be with you, it's not worth it when you can't even see it's causing so much pain for me. I'm tired of facing all the trouble. And then your only idea of consolation is to go and kill people and make matters worse for us. I can't stay with you anymore now. I've gone back to my parents'. I'm sorry Yami, things should have worked out, but they didn't, and I don't want you to follow me back._

"I had no idea…" He whispered now as he re-traced the shaky lines of Yugi's name where he'd signed it. How could he have not seen it? Yami couldn't understand. He knew Yugi had been hurt, but…how could Yugi have been suffering so much and he hadn't noticed? The day before…Yugi had looked so cheerful. Could it be he'd been planning to leave…even then? Was that why he'd been so happy, because he'd finally…thought of a way out?

These were the thoughts going through his head, and that had been running through his head since earlymorning. And now…he was just waiting. He had called his old friend, Roger. With no place to go…and he couldn't face Yugi now, if it was true that he had caused him so much pain…the loneliness in the air around him was terrifying. He'd called up and said he wanted to talk with a friend…something had happened. Roger had sensed something terribly wrong, even without Yami saying what exactly it was, and said he'd do better than that, he'd fly out and meet him at the hotel, just give him the address and he'd be over as soon as he could catch a flight, it wasn't that far tocome.Something in Yami's voice had told him it was worth the money.

Yami looked down at the note, numb. He closed his eyes and he could swear that Yugi was still right there in the room. But every time he'd look up, Yugi would still be gone. Hours…it must have been several hours he'd sat here like this.

Someone knocked on the door and found it to be unlocked. "Hey, Yami!" Roger, looking the same as before except for slightly longer hair,pushed the door open and took off his shoes, setting down a sports bag, looking expectantly toward the figure sitting at the table.

Yami didn't even acknowledge him, and Roger, worried, took a step toward him, asking, "Yami?"

"Hi." He finally replied. Roger could hardly believe Yami's voice. It sounded as if someone had fallen on it and squashed all the air out of it. This was his smiling friend from only a few months earlier?

"Yami…what's happened?"

"Yugi's gone." Yami replied softly.

It took Roger a few minutes to understand this. Then, "He's gone? …What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"He left. Because of me." He held out the paper to Roger and closed his eyes.

"Is this for real?" Roger asked after a minute. "He really left? I mean, you two always seemed like…you know, like it was forever."

"That's what I thought too. Apparently I was wrong." Yami's voice was lifeless, and Roger noticed, so he folded the paper and set it down, saying,

"Okay, so you've been dumped…but you can't believe it was your fault. Not that I even know what happened, but-"

"It _was_ my fault." Yami lowered his eyes. "I might as well have hurt him myself, it was all my fault. I hurt him…and I didn't even see it. And now because of me he's left…to go be stuck with his asshole father and weak mother…he hated living in that place, and I hurt him…and now he's had to go back to that…I don't deserve to be alive."

"Oh come on. For all you know, this isn't even real. I mean…maybe Yugi left for another reason and he just said this. That doesn't mean it's real. I mean, look at his writing, it's sort of awkward-"

"Yugi would never do that!" Yami snapped, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry Roger, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay."

"Yugi wouldn't lie like that. Not just for…some stupid reason, he wouldn't do that. I must have done something terribly wrong, but…my god, why didn't I see it? I've been trying all morning but…I still can't see it, Roger!" He gripped his bangs, his voice growing increasingly feral.

"Oh no, you are not going to fall into that guilt trap. Look at yourself, you're trying to bottle everything up. There is no way I'm letting you dig yourself into this hole." Roger grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on, I know the cure for this."

"What?"

"We're going to go to the nearest bar, and get you nice and drunk, and then you'll feel like crap tomorrow but for now at least things'll be cool and it'll get you out of this nasty depression. We can hang out and talk, havefew beers, and you can just relax, all right?"

Yami brushed back his loose bangs with his hand and said tiredly, out of fight, "Whatever you say, but screw the beer. I need something stronger, if you really think it'll help."

* * *

Two and a half margaritas later, Yami's voice had, at least, lost its monotone. Now he just sounded upset and his eyes were unfocused. But at least he wasn't acting numb anymore. Roger saw it as an improvement.

"Now see, what'd I tell you?"he asked over his Budweiser. "This is the guaranteed cure for the day after a break-up. College tested and certified. Get drunk and then have a good cry, and you'll feel way better. It's not the most responsible choice…but it works. It gets you out of the shock rut, and I can tell you're in one hell of a deep one."

"Thanks I think." Yami downed the rest of his third margarita and sighed. "I'm going to feel like hell later. I feel like hell right now. Why'd I let you talk me into this, anyway?"

"At least you're more alert than you were." Roger pointed out. "Look, this is the only type of consolation I know of for break-ups."

"It wasn't a break-up…it was…I dunno what it was."

"Oh, I know all about those too. I've had a couple different girlfriends…I get attached, you see, and then they break it off…man, it's rough. But the first day is the worst, so there's no better way to spend it than to spend it drunk. Tomorrow you can worry about acting responsible. And then in a few months or so, once you're ready, you'll be back in the circuit."

"If you're talking about finding someone else, you're crazy." Yami shook his head. "Yugi was the only one, and he's gone. There will never be…anyone else."

"Yami…I know you're really hurt, but just because Yugi left, you can't spend the rest of your life alone." Roger suggested gently, becoming worried. "You're still way young. And there's millions of people in the world."

"Yugi wasn't one in a million. He was one in a universe."

"Okay…look, I'm not going to push anything, Yami, but…I don't want to see you end up alone forever. You sort of got me worried when you said you didn't deserve to live..."

"You don't understand. Yugi was the…only person I ever let into my heart. He and I have shared more than…anyone could know. No one else could ever…replace him. Even if I was with someone else, I'd still be alone." Yami flicked glumly at a stray grain of salt on the rim of the glass with his nail. "Besides…I'm not a people person. Where would I meet anyone?"

"I dunno. Someplace, I'm sure."

"No, I'm really not that much of a people person. Yugi was, he was always meeting and making friends. He was really shy, but…he was really kind." He shook his head. "Dammit, I'm talking about him like he's dead!"

"He _is_ an awfully friendly person." Roger agreed, hoping to steer Yami back onto a cheerful topic.

"Yeah. He was. I mean is. He's nice to just about everybody…always smiling, he practically never stopped smiling. I always…I always loved his smile." For the first time through the fog of shock-and the alcohol-Yami was coming to realize just how much he'd lost. His face down in his hands, he whispered through his fingers, his voice cracking, "I'm never going to see his smile again."

"Yami, it's going to be okay…" Roger tried, knowing how Yami felt, and knowing the words were pointless. There was nothing anyone could say to someone with a broken heart.

"I drove him away, Roger, I did it. I should have taken better care of him. He told me he'd be okay, and I _believed_ him! I loved him, I should have seen that deep down he was lying, and he was suffering!" Yami howled into his palms. "Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I help him? He might still be here! Yugi was everything important to me, how am I supposed to go on without him now?"

Roger said nothing, just looked alarmed and ducked as Yami seized his glass and tossed it into the wall. The sound of it shattering though was obscured by Yami shouting in grief, "I don't _want_ a perfect easy life, I don't _want_ another lover, I don't _want _to act responsible, I just…I just miss Yugi, I j-just want him back!" Unable to speak anymore, he collapsed in tears against the table, his face buried in his arms, shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Roger patted his back, feeling helpless as everyone else in the bar peered curiously their direction, but made no move to get any closer.

* * *

Several hours later, after Yami had cried to the point that his whole body hurt, and after Roger talked him into having some coffee, they returned to the hotel room. Upon which Yami locked himself in the bathroom to be sick for a half hour and eventually emerged, looking, as Roger observed, "Like holy shit on a biscuit."

"Thanks for noticing." Yami shook his head and dug a bottle of water out of the fridge, chugging down half of it. "I'm going to have a hangover that could kill someone later, but Rog…thanks for coming here…and for understanding. And for getting me drunk. I don't drink. But I hadn't cried at all before then. I guess you were right and I _was_ in shock…and I needed to snap myself out of it."

"I told you, I've been through this break-up thing before." He replied in his wise, college-student way. "The shock part is tough. It takes getting drunk to get through it sometimes. And don't sweat the traveling, I was going to have this hugemathexam today anyway…" He grimaced. "Getting your call was a miracle. I was glad to split town. I've been saving for a vacation anyway…and you're my friend, so it was worth it to come and help you."

"Well…thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem."

"Anyway, to show my appreciation…there's a second bed here, so you can kip overnight and don't have to spend your money. I'll pay your airfare too, it's the least I can do."

"I'll take up the airfare offer, but you don't need to worry, I already have a room here rented."

"Well at least let me pay for your room."

"Fine, if it'll make you feel as though you've made things even, okay." Roger picked up his bag. "I'll see you in the morning, Yami."

"G'night."

After Roger left, Yami took a shower, went to bed, and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't get comfortable without Yugi, whose presence he was so used to, and tossed and turned for hours, shivering. When he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were restless ones, filled with ghosts of memories.

Yugi, crying outside the Game Shop because he was leaving.

The night they were caught.

That first night they slept together, having been sure it was their last as well. And his own whispered promise, _I know…I swear that everything will work out._

Their secret visits to each other, always risking everything but never afraid.

The day they ran away, so full of hope.

The illusion of that few weeks when everything had finally seemed perfect.

Yugi, his body battered and spirit broken, lying unconscious in bed. And his words, bit through tears, _I deserved the rape, they were right and they didn't even know it…_

His own voice then, cracking though as he justified himself to Akkei, _You drug Yugi into something he never should have been involved in._

And then Yugi's words…

_Your only idea of consolation is to go and kill people…!_

His voice returned…

_I just killed them because they hurt you, and I couldn't do anything… I can't see you get hurt again…_

Himself, emotionless, echoing in the background…_When you get to hell, Akkei Yukimura…_

Yugi's pained voice breaking through one last time, _…Go and kill people and make matters worse for us!_

His final words,

…_Tell them that Karma sent you…_

A silent gunshot was fired, and Yami awoke with a gasp, sweat pouring from his skin, even in that 65 degree room. Breathing heavily, he got to his feet and walked over to the window, looking up into the night sky, trying to stop his hands from trembling. Was it true? Had he killed those people because he was angry, or because deep down inside he was just trying to use that as a way to rid himself of guilt for what had happened? If it had just been…just been a way to try to make up for what happened…then they had died needlessly. Maybe in the long run they were jerks. Maybe by some people's standards, the brothers had deserved death. Yami thought so. He'd been convinced he was doing it to get revenge for Yugi. He had a reason.

But if what Yugi said was true…if he'd only killed them in an unconscious attempt to say he was sorry for what happened…they had died for no reason at all. He himself had never seen the truth for what it was…that he'd been so determined to find justice, he'd ignored Yugi at the time he needed help most.

Yami bit his lip and just stared at the sky silently. Was he such a bad person after all? He had never regretting killing the brothers, till now. But had that rape even been the beginning? Maybe Yugi had been unhappy even before then. It was possible. He'd been so headstrong, so determined to build a life for them…could it have been he hadn't paid attention when Yugi got hurt?

"I loved him, but…somehow, I was still blind to him." Yami whispered. "Yugi…I'm sorry." Dropping to his knees, he squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. "I'm so sorry."

And hundreds of miles away, Yugi awoke in his bed, the sound of Yami's voice in his ears. He'd been dreaming…and he'd heard Yami saying something, far off in the distance. Even though he hadn't been able to make out the words, the tone was there. A sad, lonely tone, and he had to enfold himself in his arms now too, crying because he knew deep down that somewhere, Yami was hurting…and there was no way to help him.

Unknowingly crying together, they mourned a lot that night…but maybe most of all they cried because they would never be able to dry each other's tears again.

* * *

The next morning, Roger appeared at the door to find Yami packing with newfound energy. "Uh…going someplace?" He asked, stepping around Yami's bag in the doorway.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Someplace far from here. Maybe another state. Maybe I'll go back to Japan. Maybe Europe. Perhaps even Australia. I don't know yet. But I thought about it a lot last night. I'm taking your advice." He zipped the bag and looked up. "I'm going to get over it and move on."

"So you're going back to dueling?" Roger asked, seeing a box of cards on the table.

Yami capped the box and put it in the bag as well beside the others. "No. I'm quitting dueling too."

"What!"

"I told you, I'm quitting. I'll find some other way to make money."

"But you…"

"I can't go back to dueling." Yami stood up. "I won't. At least not right now. I have plenty of money in the bank, so I'll just bag groceries or something. Maybe…maybe someday, but not right now. Right now I'm just going to go off someplace and be alone and…" he paused and looked out the open door toward the sky. "I'm going to try to figure out my mistakes…and where I went wrong. Why I couldn't see Yugi's unhappiness." He was quiet again for a long time, and then softly added, "And maybe one day…I'll be able to see him again."

Roger said nothing to this, just nodded.

"Roger, thank you for staying with me yesterday. But I want to be alone now. I have a lot of things to think about. I'll drop you a line someday. You'll be at the same college, right?"

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Roger asked, worried.

"I don't know." Yami picked up the bag and took the key from the counter.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know." Yami shrugged sadly. "I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore, to tell you the truth. I'm so confused, it's like my whole life just went over a cliff and I'm still falling."

"Then are you sure making such a sudden move like this is a good idea?"

"You have to understand Rog, that Yugi was everything to me." Yami replied quietly, still looking at the sky as if to find answers there. "He was everything. He was my love, my best friend, my inspiration, my…my whole life. The only way I can live at all now…is to completely leave behind that life and start out with nothing. I have to acceptthe idea that he isn't in my future anymore, but it's too painful to do that. So I'm leaving this life behind. But either way, I've realized that all this time, Yugi's happiness is what mattered to me. If he was really unhappy living with me, then he's better off back with his parents. When he turns eighteen, he can go home and run the Game Shop without me. Yugi's strong, he doesn't need me. He's been through so much more than I ever have and handled it so much better than I could have…and he'll be okay without me."

"But-"

"Don't get me wrong, Roger. I still love him. And I'll love him till the day I die, and even after that. I'll never forget him and will probably never stop wishing he was with me, so I could see him smile again…just one more time." Yami bit the corner of his lip, but looked up determinedly. "But my consolation is just in knowing that even if I can't see him…is thinking that someplace he's happy, and smiling there. My life might go on without him, but his happiness is still the thing I care about most. I want to let him go if it's what he really wanted."

Roger smiled. "Well, the hangover seems to have inspired quite a philosophical mood. Still, I think I see where you're coming from. Good luck."

"Thanks Roger. You've been great. Oh, and here's money for the room and plane, this should cover it. You can keep any change, buy Allie a gift or something." Yami counted out bills, and waved good-bye to Roger from the balcony, before walking out to his own van and adjusting the mirror, glancing over at the empty passenger's seat.

"Yugi, wherever you are…I'll never forget you." He said softly, and turned on the engine, leaving the parking lot and driving off down the road, once again driving off toward a future with no destination.

But this time, he was driving off alone.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, seeing as _once again_ we're going to have a hurricane, I decided to post this chapter this morning instead of in the late afternoon, since I'm going to be busy. So! This means that everyone NOT having a hurricane today, and who had to go to school/work, you guys will have your "Author Update" notices waiting for you when you come home! And to my fellow Floridians…good luck with Wilma and let's hope the season is over with her!

Yami drunk and crying…I've wanted to write that for a long time. It inspires a beautiful, yet sorrowful scene in my mind. It was not meant to be comical at all. Margaritas _are _pretty tasty, I've been told. Strong though. They've got that tequila in 'em. (They don't call it, 'ta-kill-ya' for nothing!) I worked hard on that scene…because I wanted it to inspire emotions in your minds too. I was going to make it a smaller scene and maybe with something longer for Yugi and his parents, but I decided that the true extent of Yami's pain deserved the full, unedited scene. So, to break up the scenes a little, I added a few flashbacks and a parallel scene with Yugi. That way it wasn't so plodding.

So, Yugi's miserable at home, Yami's miserable in Texas, and this chapter is just chock full of MISERY. Told you it was depressing. Just depressing as hell, man. My emotions are running so amok after writing this, I'm practically bipolar these days. Hyper one second and depressed the next…woooo.

Oh, and please, don't get mad at Yugi for this, okay? I suppose making Yami think it was his fault is cruel…but Yugi's heartbroken from this as well; he panicked, so don't blame him when he was just trying to help Yami. That's all I ask. Notice how Yugi worded his letter? I tried to write it slightly broken sounding, as well as almost apologetic in some places. As if he hadn't wanted to write the words, but had to.

Replies!

**Inuyashas' Plaything:** Eeee! Thanks so much!

**LiNes:** Hey…I noticed you joined Anzu's Angels! Welcome to the club! Thanks for mentioning the 222 thing. I'll be sure to give them credit! Now now…poking me isn't going to get anything done faster. But, if it makes you feel better…go ahead. xD

**Yami Riyunoa:** Yes, cliffie! Lots and lots of cliffies…mwahahaha…I'm sorry. xD Yes, first I laugh and then I apologize. At least I apologized! Although I doubt this chapter really helps much…at least Yami didn't get arrested, eh? Oh! And as my friend LiNes pointed out, you had the honour of sending the number 222 review. Congrats!

**Yami Yuugi:** Wow, really? I might need to do that soon...that title page, with the big picture, it's starting to come unglued and fall out. Ah, it's good to be observant! I like observant readers. They catch the stuff I mess up on and let me know, and they also catch the little hints I put in on purpose. I definitely like people like you:nod: xD Wow, really? Awesome! I just picked that since like…everyone knows Dallas. Figured it was a nice good city to choose! The Memory Arc rocks. :niko: I love it! I was stomping around the house shouting that if Wilma DARED knock out the power tomorrow before Yugioh, there was gonna be a killing and everyone better run. xDD I wanna see Bakura! Yay, you like GX too! I'm not the only one!

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Yeah, I can get kinda cruel sometimes with these poor guys…it surprises people.

**Weissangel24:** I know, Yami's hurt so bad…:cuddles him: Yugi's parents are mean…

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** Well, then I sure as hell hope you two never meet face-to-face, though it would be a spectacular battle. Now, where would an angsty story be if he'd known it wasn't real? Yugi chose his words carefully. As for what happens to them…that is to be decided next chapter. See you then, I hope you don't go mad from wondering first though! Heh…sorry!

**Faith86:** Hmmn, good point! She's been corrupted by the very man she hates. Somehow, that's a very amusing paradox:smirk: Yaaaayyy…thank you so much! I work really hard on the dialogue, so I'm really, really glad to hear it flowed well. Thanks again!

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Don't be scared. xD :pats: I wouldn't do anything too bad to you. Ack, you missed it? Nooo! Don't miss it again! xD I hope your brother follows through on his promise!

**Padfoot13:** Yugi's a decent writer, though, I think one can sort of tell that he was forcing the words out. They're a little bit awkward. But that was the idea! Thanks!

**Cherry Romance:** Er…I'm just gonna back away from you real slowly now. Hehehe…

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Yes, you know, all things considered…those two should get a LITTLE more respect. Hmmph. Poor little buggers, and after everything they went through, they ended up with nothing. :pets them: I think Yami summed Yugi's dad up real well with the words, "asshole father". Geez, I can't stand that guy! Well…I can't stand my OC version of him anyway. xD Thanks, I'll see you around!

**Pharaohess1:** Eep, that's good! xD I don't want to be called stupid! Well, the fic's not over yet. It's got two more chapters to go. There's a hell of a lot to get cleared up in just two chapters! xD YAYYY:glomps you: Another fellow GX fan! I'm sorry, but I've met so many GX haters, it's enough to depress me, so I'm so glad when I meet people that like it too! That pic of Jaden and Sy all decked out in the Egyptian clothes was enough to make me sqeel madly. They were so kawaiiiiii! Mindless nonsense rocks. :wink: See ya!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Oooh, thank you so much! Such a nice compliment. :tears up: The end of Yugioh…oh god, I was watched a subbed version of 221 today and was sitting at my computer sniffling. So beautiful…yet so sad. Well, focusing on happy things…Grandpa WAS pretty hot. I'll be he was quite the looker in high school, too. His whole attitude just screamed, "COOL", also. I loved that scene with them on the roof in the flashback…so sweet…see the AN's below for my full obsession over it. xDD

**Jellyfish**:pets: I'm so sorry!

**luvngYAMI:** Nothing wrong with getting caught up in what you read! It's not fair, you're quite right. I think that was kinda what I was going for…ack, if one of them committed suicide, that would sort of ruin the fic. xD No, no suicides here! Yami probably WANTED to die…but luckily, he didn't. Yami and Yugi are so adorable, I agree! How anyone can deny their obvious love is beyond me…:sigh: So cute, so cute…and GX is cute too. Yesterday's ep, poor Sy was crying…I was like, "…Whhaaaaaaaa, someone give him a hug!" It's good to embrace one's fate as an incurable fangirl…I embrace mine every night when I hug my Yami pillow. xD See ya around!

**Dragonlady222:** He's too heartbroken…and plus, Yugi chose his words well. Poor little guys…maybe he SHOULD have blurted that out, eh?

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Yep, yep, maniac killer material, I can see it now. xD Yami will always live on in fanfics and AMV tributes! And in all us fangirls…yes…we never forget. Okay, I won't let them!

**Spidy007:** :pets: I'm sorry my friend, but what had to be done, had to be done. I'm glad you liked the last one, despite the sadness, I hope it holds true for this as well:hands over tissues:

**Darkyami7:** Awww…I didn't mean to make you that sad! Well…okay, maybe I did, but I do hope you won't get marked down on the PSAT cards if you cry on them. Noooooo, not the hair! xD That would be funny though…the memory arc RULES. Syahahaha…see ya next week!

**Sansi:** Yeppers, I'm a mean one. It's true though, she's on the right track at least. I think there's a decent person in there someplace…guess we'll find out! Poor Yami is completely devastated…hang in there!

**Natoya-Mouto:** Yay, thanks! I really appreciate the support!

**citrus luver:** :niko: Thanks so much! It is kinda rare, isn't it? I don't understand why, they're practically handmade for this type of sl…well, I guess that's where I come in! Poor guys…if they ended up in jail, that would be so terrible. I guess if one good thing came of it, Yami didn't go to jail. Don't write off Yugi's mom yet…she might surprise you someday! Until then, see ya!

**chibi-tenshi-no-yami:** :smile: Thanks! So much sadness indeed…but I'm a sucker for angsty romance. :is such a romance junkie: Yes, they deserved to die, didn't they? Syahahaha…okay, now see, you're smart! You have tissues ready! Okay people, take a que from Tenshi here, make sure to have your tissues nearby!

It's FRIDAY. And not just any Friday! But it is Friday, October 21st, and that is cause for celebration despite a hurricane, (as I educated my mom on thoroughly the other night…right Mom?), 'cause today is my three-year Yugioh anniversary! (Yeah…I celebrate things like that. xD) Three years since I watched it for the first time and my life took a 360. :sigh: Yugioh saved my life, it really did…maybe that's why now, when so many old fans are losing interest, my love of it has only grown and never faded. You never know!

Despite a few things, I think ep 199 was a good omen for the Memory Arc. It was cool! I've seen it in the Japanese version, but the download I have of it is kinda cruddy quality. It was nice to see it on TV! I just about cried when Yugi and Yami were talking. I can really relate too…'cause the series in general is what helped me go from someone that hardly spoke to anyone anymore, to become someone better and to make friends. I met all of you because of it! And some of my best friends, too. It was like they were saying the words to each other that I can never say to them. Plus…it was just really…really…cute. :mega niko: I can't help but feel that in their own ways…they sort of knew then that after they found Yami's memories, that he would probably have to leave, and they were trying to express their love for each other, each of them trying to say that even if he leaves, thatthey're never alone now because they finally found that one person that makes them complete, and those memories will live on with them.Oh, I'm just way too sentimental these days!

See ya next week if I survive, (heh, morbid humour there. I'll be fine!)…it'll be the second-to-last chapter! Aiii! I can't believe this is coming up so fast! Well…rock on, my peeps.


	15. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 15

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Fifteen

Several months had passed since the first awful day apart, and little had changed. Yugi had refused to return to school and gotten a job as a waiter and then a host in a Japanese restaurant down the street. He spent nearly all his time there or in his room, quietly nursing his broken heart. His father, dismayed about Yugi's choice to ignore school, was pretending not to notice his depression. He had refused to talk to Yugi about Yami or the past at all since the day he came home from the conference.

Yugi's mother had not told him the full reason why Yugi had come home, honouring her agreement to leave Yami out of the issue, and he had been under the idea that Yugi had agreed right away. So upon arriving, he'd gone straight to Yugi and congratulated him: "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses and given up on that ridiculous relationship. Good job."

"Thanks." Yugi had mumbled, not looking at him.

"You did a good thing. I'm sure you're glad to be home."

Yugi made a noncommittal muttering noise.

"I knew all along that Yami was a bad influence. At least he won't be able to interfere with you anymore. You made a good choice to let it go. I-"

That was as far as the conversation went, because at that moment, Yugi had gotten to his feet and, for the first time in his life, thrown a punch at his own father, shouting, "STOP SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT YAMI! STOP IT!"

His dad dodged the attack and grabbed him by the wrists, throwing him against the wall, shouting back at him, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I can't stand here and let you say those things about Yami!" Yugi had shouted, tears in his eyes. "I love him, and even if I never see him again, I won't let you say anything bad about him! He means the world to me, he always has and always will, and you, as usual, don't understand anything about me or him or…or _anything_!"

The shouting match had gone on for a good fifteen minutes longer and included a brief but furious chucking of objects at each other-some of which were glass-and resulted in a very shaken Yugi's mother having to bandage up their cuts, and wash the blood out of the carpet.

It had not been the last argument since he'd been back, but it remained the most serious. And ever since that day, neither Yugi's mom nor dad had taken the chance of speaking to Yugi again about Yami. It was now six months later, and Yugi's mother was really starting to worry that she'd made a mistake. She finally brought it up one night.

"Don't give me that!" Her husband argued. "My god, you're doing exactly what he wants you to do."

"But he's been loosing weight constantly since he came home, and he never weighed that much to begin with!" she replied timidly. "You can't pretend you haven't noticed, he doesn't look healthy at all, and every night when I pass by his room…I still hear him crying himself to sleep."

"And you're falling for all of that?" He glanced at her, disgusted. "Can't you tell he's just faking this act to get his own way? You have to be firm with teenagers, you can't possibly believe that he loved that gamer so much that after six months he's still crying about it. He's faking that!"

"He is _not _faking it! I know crying when I hear it, he's not faking it." Her voice wasn't so timid now, as she was becoming annoyed at her husband's reaction to it all. He had been steadfastly insisting it was all a feint Yugi was putting on, but she knew otherwise.

It had been only the night before, after all, that she'd heard the familiar sounds of suppressed sobbing coming from his room. And even after he'd fallen asleep, she'd checked on him and found him calling out Yami's name as he dreamed, his voice unmistakably forlorn and his face tearstained. By morning the tears were always gone and his voice was always steady, but she knew he was hurting. Even though they didn't see eye-to-eye on many things, he was still her son, and she was getting to where she couldn't take seeing him so unhappy much longer. But trying to explain it to her husband didn't seem to help.

"So even if it _is_ real," he said, "that's all the more reason to stay firm. It's not natural, this attachment. He's only seventeen for God's sake! There's no way he could love this guy that much. It's impossible, there's no such thing as a bond as strong as he claims. Gamblers don't have life partners, they have lovers. I'm not going to have my son be dumped by this man out on the streets somewhere, or end up in some kind of scandal."

"But…I just think maybe…I sort of forced Yugi into coming home, he and Yami never had a chance to say a proper good-bye. Maybe if we just let them visit-"

"Are you listening to me? Are you even listening to_ yourself?" _He demanded. "Let them visit? It's Yami's fault Yugi went off and did the things he did. I'm trying to get Yugi a normal life back, and you're suggesting we just let him go and visit the person that started it all? Why don't we just let them carry on with it! Throw them a wedding while we're at it! Televise it on public news and let the whole world see them kissing! Invite all my associates, let them see that my son's dropped out of school and having a gay love affair with a gambler twice his age!"

"Yami isn't twice his age and there are some things more important than making sure your job goes smoothly!" Yugi's mother retorted, then fell silent in shock at herself, wide-eyed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." He snorted.

"Dear…look, it wouldn't hurt to just let Yugi visit Yami for one day and put his feelings to rest. He's suffering now-"

"He'll get over it!"

"But-"

"But nothing! And anyway, _why_ are you complaining? You're the one that went and found him and asked him to come home." He stood up and strode out of the room. "I'm going to bed."

Yugi's mother glanced down at the table and sighed. She'd believed what he was saying before too, that Yugi would get over it. But now…even a visit from his friends in Japan a month before had hardly cheered him up at all. He was locked into some type of mourning and it was taking its toll on his health. Of course she thought that appearances were important. It was good for him not to have a boyfriend, much less a high-profile one. But…deep down she knew that she cared more about her son's happiness than she did about society. The way it was now, it was as if he'd never be happy again. And she was starting to think-and had considered this for a long time-that maybe she had made a terrible mistake in not listening to Yugi when he'd said he knew what love was.

Maybe all this time, he'd known something she hadn't.

* * *

But still, two more months passed without any changes. It was late afternoon and Yugi was watching TV, laying upside-down on the couch. Really, he wasn't watching it at all, since the volume was turned down, but he was watching the colours on the screen and thinking. 

In just a few weeks, he would be turning eighteen. His father had already suggested that this fall he should try to return to school and get a diploma, and then consider what colleges to apply to. Yugi had other plans. He'd been saving up his money for a while, and had counted it out the day before. He had enough to afford a plane ticket to Japan, and he was determined that the day after he turned eighteen, he was getting that ticket and flying, if not to "home", (as "home", in his mind, still meant wherever Yami was), then to the second-best place. He'd go back and partner up with his grandpa at the store, and his parents wouldn't be able to say anything about it. And after he'd made a little more money, he would try to track down Yami.

It shouldn't have been that hard to do, he had at first considered that he'd meet up with him somehow at a tournament. He would explain to Yami why he'd left that note, about the threats that his mother had made, and would beg his forgiveness if he had to. He'd ask if there was any way they could have a second chance.

It was a good plan, but he had figured out over time that it wouldn't work out, because Yami wasn't _in_ any tournaments. Yugi'd watched them all faithfully on TV, but Yami had not appeared at a single one. He was even on the news a few times as the celebrity who'd vanished without a trace. Yugi was feeling worse and worse these days as he was always remembering how Yami had called him his "inspiration". Maybe that was why Yami was no longer dueling. He'd lost the will to. Yugi had known that leaving that letter would hurt Yami…could he have been hurt that badly? After all this time, the old case in Arizona had to have fizzled out, it would have been safe for him to reemerge into the public. But he hadn't. He'd just vanished, and somehow, that was even worse in Yugi's mind, because he couldn't even console himself with thinking Yami was doing all right.

Sleeping brought no peace either. Somehow, Yami always appeared in his dreams. He would walk quietly in, and stand off in the distance, his eyes sad. Then he would turn and walk off. And every time Yugi tried to follow him, tried to call out after him, it didn't help. Yami would keep walking away till he vanished, and Yugi would wake up to the sound of his voice still calling out.

Absent from his life, absent from tournaments…Yugi didn't know how he'd be able to find Yami any other way, and was starting to think that maybe he should just give it up. From the start, everyone in the world it seemed had tried their very best to force them apart. Going back…it'd just be fighting a loosing war, wouldn't it? And all things considered, Yami would probably be so pissed off to learn it had all been a lie.

_He'd probably never take me back. I can't blame him, either, after I promised I'd never leave him…and then this… _Yugi thought sadly to himself, lolling his head around to glance back at the TV screen-and to see a picture of Yami on it.

"What?" He yelped, jumping up and reaching for the remote to turn up the volume as the cheerful woman on the screen was saying,

"…Atemu, world-renowned champion of Duel Monsters, vanished from the dueling scene eight months ago. He has finally reappeared from the woodwork and signed up for the final of the US Intercontinental Tour, the grand prize of which is one million dollars and is one of the most prestigious yearly tournaments. When interviewed, he would not give us the reason for his disappearance. However, rumours have been flying, and we _can_ answer one of them! Mr. Atemu revealed to us that after this tournament, he intends to retire for good from Duel Monsters."

"No!" Yugi exclaimed out loud.

"We still haven't gotten word about his reasons or what he's planning to do now. We can only hope that at the tournament, he'll choose to tell us! Now, here's Michel to give us the latest update on that five-car pile-up…"

Yugi turned down the volume of the TV, still in shock. Yami was retiring? But that meant…that meant that the tournament would probably be the last chance Yugi would ever have to get hold of him. After that…who knew? Yami was good at locking himself away, out of the reach of others, and he sure had the money to accomplish it too, especially if he won this one. This would be his last chance to get hold of Yami and tell him how sorry he was.

But the tournament was only in two days. If he tried to run away…could his mom still go to the police? And if she could, would she? Could he even make it to the tournament at all?

Yet, instead of brooding on what could go wrong, Yugi found himself recalling all the good times he and Yami had shared. And all the suffering he himself had gone through over the past eight months without him. And most of all…remembered how Yami used to hold him tightly and whisper, "I love you, Yugi", and the emotion in his voice…and Yugi made up his mind. He was going to that tournament, no matter what, to make things right. He owed it to himself and more than that, he owed it to Yami. If anyone deserved the truth, Yami did.

Making up his mind was easy. But planning it out would not be, and he knew it. Somehow he had to run away and get to New York City by Sunday, without his parents keeping him behind. It would definitely mean going by plane, which would mean depleting his savings that he'd been collecting for the ticket to Japan. That was a small price to pay, though, if it all worked out.

Turning off the TV, Yugi grabbed the phone and locked himself in his room to start calling up airlines. It was the first step. For the first time in many months, he felt motivated to do something. To take one last chance to defy fate and return to the person he'd loved.

* * *

Yugi's parents noticed his change in attitude. That night, instead of looking distant as usual, his gaze had something new in it. He was silent as ever as he ate dinner, but he looked thoughtful and preoccupied, as if he had something important he was thinking about. His father just looked triumphant, figuring that Yugi had finally decided to give up the fake sadness. His mother, on the other hand, had suspicions. After all, she'd seen the news that night while her husband was in the shower. And she knew that Yami was returning for one last tournament. Watching across the table now and studying the new, faint sparkle in Yugi's eyes, she had a feeling the two things were not a coincidence. 

The next evening, Yugi slid his window open and dropped outside, pulling his backpack out after him and casting a longing glance at the car. If only he could just drive it, he'd have no trouble making it to the airport. As it was, now he'd have to run and hope he got there on time. In the last eight months, he'd been learning to drive, but didn't have his license yet. And he didn't feel like getting stopped and having to explain why he was driving alone without a license in the middle of the night.

Sighing and turning away from the vehicle, he started toward the street, when a figure appeared in front of him and blinded him with a flashlight.

"What the…?" He asked, shielding his face as the person with the light lowered it, and he saw it was his mother, fully dressed. "Mom-what're you-how did you-"

"I called the airlines and found out you'd bought a ticket to New York City for the 1:00 am flight." She said. "On my credit card, no less."

"Oh…well, I have the money to pay you back for it-"

"And I also know that your friend, Yami, is entered in a card tournament in New York City tomorrow. I saw it on the news."

"Oh." Yugi said again, and added defiantly, "Well, you're right. I'm going to see him. And you won't stop me."

"Things might be different now. Eight months have passed."

"My feelings haven't changed." He replied simply. "I know how I feel, and I know without a doubt that I still love him."

"But his might have. Yugi, he might be a completely different person now. You could end up with nothing more than a broken heart if you try to go back."

"I won't hold it against him if he's changed, or found someone else. But I still…I still have to see him again because my heart's been broken since the moment I left, and there's no possible way I could get hurt further. I miss him, Mom, I miss him terribly, and if I don't go, I'll never forgive myself for letting this chance by, and I need to tell him the truth about why I left. And there's always the chance…that we can get back what we lost." _What _you_ took away._

His mom took a step forward and Yugi expected to get yelled at, but instead she just asked, "Yugi, what is it about Yami that means so much to you? Why do you…love him? What makes him so worth it that even now, you're still going to try to follow him?"

This surprised Yugi. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" She looked confused. "Well there has to be some reason. You told me that you _knew_ that you loved him, so…there's got to be a reason."

"No, it's not that there isn't, it's just…there are so many reasons I love him, and I can't decide on just one. And a lot of them don't make any sense. I…I don't think you'd understand."

"Well, just try. Just one thing, that's all."

"Okay…" Yugi paused for a moment, wondering how on Earth he was supposed to explain using only one example. "We used to have this game…at night sometimes, when I was sleeping with my back to him, he'd tap my shoulder till I woke up and rolled over. And I'd ask him why he was doing that, and he'd tell me it was because he couldn't sleep without seeing my face first. And I'd always ask why that was so important." He smiled slightly, remembering. "And he would always say that if he saw me before going to sleep, he'd never have nightmares, because he would just think about how beautiful I was and the nightmare would go away. He said that nothing evil could exist in a world where I lived. And you know, Mom, sometimes…sometimes he used to _really_ get annoying with that. He'd wake me up and I was tired and I'd want to just roll over and tell him to stop, it wasn't funny anymore. But then I would, and I'd see him." He glanced up at his mom, willing her to understand. "And his eyes…they'd be so gentle and so loving and I'd feel my anger just vanish. Yami had this ability…he could make me feel better no matter what the situation. He could just hold me and I'd feel like nothing could hurt me. I could be crying and he could say anything and make me smile. When we were outside and it was stormy…he could hold my hand and make rain feel soft." Yugi blinked. "And I just…I just loved him so much for all the love he showed me."

His mother was silent.

"See, I told you…it…it doesn't make any sense." Yugi added suddenly, blushing furiously at what he'd just said.

"No, that made sense."

"Ne?"

"That made…a lot of sense." She glanced down at the ground. "I was wrong Yugi…I've been wrong and I knew I was, and I'm sorry."

"Wrong?"

"Your father and I thought that it was unnatural, this attachment you had. I was convinced you didn't really love him and that you just thought you did because you were too young to know what love really is. But…you just described it so vividly. And it's obvious…I was wrong, and your father was wrong, and you were right. You were right the whole time, and I'm so sorry for not believing you."

Yugi's first impulse was to take this chance to rub it in her face and say with utmost sarcasm, _Well, dammit, you're a bit late on the uptake! Is that or is that not what I've been trying to tell you? _But he forced himself not to say anything till after the urge passed. It probably had taken a lot of resolve to admit that to him. So instead he said,

"Well…I'm glad you understand now."

They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes. Then she reached out and embraced him. "I didn't notice for a long time, but you've really grown up, Yugi."

This seemed like an awfully strange thing to say, but Yugi wrote it off as something that parents just do, and hugged her back, saying, "I guess I have."

She didn't seem ready to let go of him anytime soon, and Yugi grew antsy. While he liked the fact that he and his mom were back on good speaking terms for a moment, he had to get to the airport to check in for his flight. And since he was walking, it was going to take awhile.

"Mom…I'm going to New York City." He said after she finally released him. "I need to see Yami, just to explain things if nothing else."

She smiled, sort of sadly. "I know. That's why I'm not going to stop you."

Yugi was shocked into silence. It seemed that she was often doing that to him.

"You're…you're not?"

"I asked you that question about why you loved Yami as…sort of as a test. And you passed it beyond anything I could imagine. I see now that I made a terrible mistake in ever threatening to have Yami arrested if you didn't leave him, because I've seen you suffering for it for the last eight months. I just wanted to make things easier on you, not hurt you. So I support the fact that you want to go see him and set things straight. And that's why I'm not going to stop you."

"Oh…well…that's cool." Yugi replied, confused beyond belief, but ready to go with it because it seemed that for once, he had a supporter. "So, what about Dad?"

"Well, he still thinks the whole thing is nonsense. He's hated Yami from the moment they met. But don't worry about him, I'll take care of it. You go and catch your plane. It leaves in just two hours."

"You're right!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at his watch. "I've really got to run now."

"Yugi, how about if I just drive you?" She pulled the car keys out of her pocket with a smile.

Yugi felt himself smile back.

They, at least, didn't have to worry about his father seeing them for the moment, as he had left that morning to go to Washington for another conference, just a one-day trip this time. The ride was silent, but as they pulled into the parking lot, she suddenly spoke up, as if trying to explain. "Yugi, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for…for forcing you two apart and forcing you to hurt Yami. I just wanted you to have an easy life, and your father was so certain that you had to have the same destiny as him just because it worked out for him. I thought he was right. But I know now that it isn't what you want. And in the end, I'm okay with your choices too as long as you're happy and as long as the choices are worth what you're giving up. If Yami's the person you want to spend your life with and he wants you back…I won't argue against you anymore. And if it doesn't work out, you're always welcome back home, despite whatever your father says."

Yugi smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom."

Just…about those people he killed…" She glanced sideways at him.

"You won't tell the police, will you?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not. That's in the past. I just wanted to ask you again…you're sure that it was just for you…right?"

"He has a protective streak." Yugi replied quickly. "He's…he's working on it. But he would never hurt me. I know that's what you worry about. I know you never met him very well and you're worried, but I swear, Mom…Yami would never hurt me. He'd give his life to avoid it."

She saw the light in his eyes, absent for so long, and asked softly, "He really is worth it, huh?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes, he sure is."

They said nothing else to each other for the rest of the wait, and Yugi was glad for that, because he wasn't sure what he _would_ say, considering it was her fault he'd had to leave, and yet because of her that he had the chance to go back. But as he boarded the plane two hours later and waved down to his mom from the window, he was just really glad to know that they weren't enemies anymore. Maybe it was a good sign, a sign that after all this time, the world would realize that love wasn't about gender, or age, or occupation, or even about _understanding_. It was about things beyond that. Prejudice had been winning the fight this entire time, and it had almost completely destroyed the idea that innocence still existed. But in the end, Yugi had a feeling that love would triumph. He could only wait and see, now.

Back down in the parking lot, his mother got back in her car to drive home. She'd known one day she'd have to let her son go to someone else, but hadn't expected everything to work out exactly like this.

Still, she realized now that Yugi truly loved Yami, and had loved him from the start. The look in his eyes explained it, and she just hadn't seen it before. And if nothing else, even if the relationship was damaged beyond repair, Yugi still deserved to see him one last time.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well I'll tell you, I've been through a lot of hurricanes, but Wilma was one of the biggest and the craziest. Watching the Gulf of Mexico come over the island is going down as one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. We got power back the day after the storm, cable was restored on Wednesday, as well as my internet…so I won't miss the Memory Arc tomorrow! I missed some eps of GX and Code Lyoko…(WHY on Earth they had to pick this week to start airing new Code Lyoko eps is beyond me!), but I'll just obsessively watch reruns till they replay the ones I missed. All in all, I feel really lucky though…so many people in town got it way worse than we did.

**NOTE:** As much as I hate to make you wait even longer than you already have for the finale of this fic, (You've suffered through fifteen chapters to get to this point…and I thank you so much!), I'm going up to Ft. Lauderdale next weekend, because there's a new card expansion preview out, and dueling calls! Since I'm leaving Friday afternoon, (and skipping afternoon classes…heh heh…), I won't have a chance to post. I'll get ch. 16 up on Sunday when I return, or at the very latest, on Monday. This is it people, we're closing in to the home stretch now! One more chapter to go!

My depression is fairly gone. This chapter has cheered me up, because I've wanted for a long time to write out dialogue for Yugi explaining why he loves Yami. I tried to keep it short, (the best things are said with few words, after all), but meaningful, and I'm pretty pleased with the scene.

Total change of heart for his mom too…but I was trying to make her not such a dislikeable character throughout the fic, trying to show her as caring more about Yugi himself than about appearances, and this proves that she has a heart after all. Which I was sort of leading up to…so it's not like it was an unnatural move, right? A lot of people, actually, picked up on the fact that she wasn't a bad person after all. She's far nicer than his father, anyway. Can't stand that guy…

Next chapter's the last, and will be overly-long as usual. Look forward to it! I'm really looking forward to your reactions to it, myself. :wink: Maybe I'll get to surprise a few people!

Replies!

**Yami Yuugi:** Yay, we all like each other! This is good. Oooooh, I saw this article on cosplaying in Beckett…I wish I had been there! Of course, I probably would have been stalking the Yami cosplayers…but still. I was Bakura once for Halloween…my costume wasn't very fancy though. I really want to make that red coat that Touzokuou has…that would be awesome. But I digress…Oh, hell was gonna be raised all right…luckily, it didn't have to be. Wilma was kind enough to knock out the cable after Yugioh and return the cable on Wednesday, so I won't miss tomorrow. Good thing you have TIVO! I think that of all the readers, you were probably one of the ones that could pick up on this chapter well. I've never had margaritas myself, but they're fairly famous down here, so it seemed well. And we weren't killed! Woot! xD See ya-

**Dragonlady222:** You are definitely not the only person hoping that. I guess next chapter we'll see just what will happen! Thanks for the comments, I worked really hard on that scene. :niko:

**Cherry Romancer:** Er…of course, I'll keep that in mind. :hides under her bed: Don't hurt me!

**Master Elora Dannan:** Ah, Hezaa and I have debated that whole shadow-realm-shouldn't-be-around-yet-still-is thing greatly. I don't think it's a mistake, I doubt they would contradict themselves so heavily like that for no reason. Somehow, it must be a set-up for something to come later. Of course, my first thought was that maybe Yami will have to be incarnated back somehow…in which case I will worship the very ground GX walks on, if they can bring back Yami. xD I've got a rather one-track mind…Kaiba will show up later. I think he must still be back in Domino running KaibaCorp. He is the school's founder, not the headmaster after all. The school is off the coast, and Kaiba can't be in two places at once. I saw him in a later clip though, in an office, so he's prolly back in Domino, yep. And prolly still in denial…well, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** Yay, I make you like angst! That's one of my favourite compliments, knowing that someone likes my fic past their personal dislike of the topic or genre. Hmmn…an interesting idea! Yay, this makes two people I know that're Aussie now! I just love Australia, I'd like to visit someday.

**Serena the Hikari of Love**: Yep, I can be quite harsh. :pats: I don't think Yami's the sort of person to kill himself.

**Weissangel124:** :covers head: Hmmn…any chance your opinion has changed at all? Or maybe not. xD No matter either way, but it's good she was not killed this time around. I really should have specified…see, the police were never really looking for him. Since he got out of town then so soon after, they couldn't follow him, and thus decided it wasn't worth their time to try to track down such a narrow lead. Akkei and his brother weren't exactly upstanding citizens, and this is real life, where louts like them aren't cared about much if they get killed. And yes…I do believe you mentioned that. :wink:

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** You were right! No dying here. Even our house did not die. All that died was our deck and our tiki hut…and the grass cause it got flooded with salt water, and grass does not do well with salt water. I still feel very fortunate. Cleaning on fall break? That sucks! I hate cleaning. xD Aww…thanks very much! Very wise words indeed, I'm impressed. :grin:

**Yami Adritha:** Yeah, that one was very sad. I was all depressed and decided to just pile on the angst. How fun! But sad, yes, very sad. The next one's the last chapter…let's hope Yugi makes it in time!

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Oh…I'll keep that in mind. Too much sadness, eh? I hope he keeps his promise! I'm the same way! I get involved with a book and like…I want to know the ending, but if it's good, I want it to just keep going forever. But everything has to end…I think you'll enjoy the finale! Power stayed on for Yugioh, thank kami-sama!

**Yami Riyunoa:** Yep! xD Well…8 long months have passed in 8 short pages…and it's all gonna come to a head next chapter. I'm a bit curious how I'm going to do this myself…but I'll give it all I've got, and I hope you like it! Aww…thanks! It's true, love is entwined with sadness. :nod: I give you something to look forward to! I'm glad. :smile:

**Lines:** Going without the capital N now? Works for me! I know, I can hardly believe it too. Seems like just yesterday I started posting this. Wow…that many words, eh? I'm impressed. xD Well, if it makes you feel better, carry on. xDD

**Neko Yoka:** Oh yes, I like to try original ideas. I just like the scene it inspires…yeah, it sure is one. Lots of tears…oh boy.

**Pharaohess1:** Oh, if it had stopped right there…man, even I couldn't have done that to the poor buggers. Just end the fic with them in so much misery…eep, I could never do that. xD Yes, I suppose I will! Maybe I'll try to keep my update days on Fridays, gives my wonderful reviewers like you something to look forward to, like you said. Yami, I think, is often shown as very strong, but it is those people that need their time to break down as well. Even someone like him can't bear a broken heart without pain. Yugi isn't given enough credit either…but of course he has every right to cry too. Lets just all cry! xDD Same here, I know what'll happen, but that isn't going to stop me from gluing myself obsessively to the couch at 8:00! Oh, GX rocked out loud at that! And then when Syrus was all sad and stuff…I was just like, "Whhaaaaaaa…" Yeah, the eye wasso wrong. It was clearly fake. :nod: Nothing wrong with rambling! I do it often. xDD See ya!

**Citrus Lover:** She came to her senses! Thank god, or I fear everyone else would have gone after her and killed her. Thank you so much for the compliments! I feel so special. :niko:

**Callow:** Thanks! That means a lot.

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** Power to the fans! Aww…well, no shame in that. A lot of people don't seem to like Yugioh much. That may explain why I'm a loner, since to follow a crowd down here, you can't like Yugioh. But it is good that you always went back. Yugioh changes and saves lives, I'm a living proof! But I agree with you, it's hard to watch it and not be affected. Hmmn…people say that, it's true. Honestly, I like both equally. Dub bashers really get on my nerves, because there is very little actually wrong with the Yugioh dub. Heck, there's some dub eps I like more than the original eps! Then again, perhaps I am just weird. Angsty romance so totally rocks. :wink: As for the fic part of your review…all I can say is thank you so much. That's the sort of thing I love to hear from a reader. Definitely one of the best compliments I could ever get. :smile: I don't really want to end it either…but I think you'll like the ending. I guess we'll see!

**HOPPY-SAN2345:** I will! xD

**Sansi:** I know, Yami is such a kind guy. He'll take all the blame on himself just to make sure someone else doesn't have to bear it. I just love him…I am sorry for making you impatient…just wait one more week!

**Padfoot13:** Thanks! I rewrote that letter about a million times, trying to make it sound right. xD I'm glad it came out so well!

**Jadira:** Ooh…pretty name. I like it! I'm sorry for making you wait…but writing does take time! Thanks much!

**You Know Us:** Ahh, nice to see you again. Er…and nice to see you as well, Michelle…please don't hurt me! Yami has been known…repeatedly…to make split-second choices, not all of which are very smart. And hey, I'm going for realism, not for…uh…smartism. That's not a word, is it? It is now! Mwahahaha. Well, I figured you'd pick up on that, all things considered. It was sort of later morning, so Yami's hangover was sort of wearing off. I think he probably hit the worst of it in the early morning. Not that I'm an expert here, I'm just going with the timeframe the Driver's Ed guy gave me. xDDD Now I would be delighted to give you some peace…just wait one more week! Tell Michelle that she can look forward to dueling. Maybe that will cheer her up?

**Darkyami7:** Oh dear, please don't cry on the keyboard…that is very bad for keyboards! However, I am glad to have given you some diversion from your brother and his gang. I'm a bit curious too. The answer is to have a nice long final chapter to give myself plenty of room! This fic could really go either way…a sad ending or a happy ending. I want to keep everyone guessing! Oh, Friends Till The End…I still cry at that last ep! "We defeated Marik together, Joey…" Whhaaaaa…I cry at that line every single time. Definitely a good way to get started on the series. I'm glad I could help your day!

**Spidy007:** No prob, I have plenty of tissues lying around cause I cry at movies and such all the time, so I am always glad to hand them around when needed. Thanks!

**Hm:** That's the question everyone is asking. I can't tell you yet though! Just one more chapter to go, and you'll see for yourself.

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Hope Wilma didn't hurt you too bad up there! Oh yes, they are both immersed in guilt…poor guys. I feel rather bad for all the things I do to them, yet they make such great angst stars, it's hard not to. I loved the Doom arc because of that whole Yami-Yugi angst thing. It was very beautiful, all the angst in that arc. Yep, yep…gotta love it. That's a good point, about the female hurricanes. Well, they do not call them HER-icanes for nothing!

**GaaraBelongsToMe:** Hey, nice to see you again! Sorry about not getting too much happy fluffy stuff to read…maybe next chapter, ne? Well, that's what everyone hopes!

**Xmiso:** xD Waiting for updates isn't much fun, that's very true. One more to go, I hope I don't drive you mental before then by waiting!

**Shining Lightening:** There is no harm in hoping, my friend, no harm in it at all. Thanks so much for the review! I like it when people point out the certain details they like most. See ya for the next chapter!

**Bombay-Elk: **PLUSHIES. :screams and runs around in circles: I love plushies...:huggles them and you: I forgive you! That's okay! I'll e-mail you update notices, okie? I'm just glad to see you're still around and reading the fic! I totally plan to write more for these two, they're my favourite stars after all.

Mwahahaha…so, I am loving the Memory Arc. Bakura is rude as ever. Somehow, when Bakura is rude, it is just very funny and amusing. (That coat is very hot too. I want that coat. :plots: I guess while the gang was chillin' in America, Bakura was doing some shopping for coats and new cards.) When Kaiba is rude…he's just a jerk. (Sorry Kaiba-fans…please don't kill me!) So rude Bakura is very funny…and I nearly cried for Yugi when he said that Yami's place might be back in the Spirit world. He looked so hurt! Yet he stays so strong for Yami, because he wants to help him so badly…whhaaaaaaaaaaaa…:has to go fetch tissues: I look forwward to 201, it's an exceptional episode, and can't wait to see it in English.

Only thing that was funny…is how did Kaiba change clothes in the elevator? I mean, you'd think he'd be concerned about Mokuba, and would therefore dash to the roof as fast as he could, so why on Earth did he take the time to change clothes? That outfit must take a little while to put on. I guess dueling wouldn't be quite the same though, if he didn't have his fancy coat to blow around when he summons monsters. Still seems a bit funny to me. D'ya think maybe he has a closet in the elevator?

Well, this all aside…I'll see you next time around for the last chapter. It's been great following this fic through with you all! Really…your support means so much to me. Your help and your compliments and getting your reviews each week, knowing that you're following along…damn, it just really means a lot. And I just wanted to tell you that.

See ya!


	16. A Requiem for Innocence Ch 16

A Requiem for Innocence  
Chapter Sixteen

Yami sighed to himself as he straightened his belt and glanced at his appearance in the bathroom mirror of the hotel that the tournament was being sponsored in. He'd made it to the final round of the tournament, as could have been expected. But his heart wasn't in it. In two of his duels he'd noticed only at the last second that he'd been about to lose and had had to do some majour scrambling to catch up. The media was convinced he was letting himself go close to losing to drum up suspense. His opponents were ticked off because they thought he was toying with them. And through it all Yami was distracted by memories of happier days, and of how miserable his last eight months had been.

He had moved north to the Montana-Canada line and tried, as hard as he could, to put his life with Yugi behind him. But even though he tried to concentrate on other things like shoveling snow and trading in the van for a truck, nothing helped. Loneliness plagued every moment, but he had never considered dating anyone else. What he'd said to Roger before had been true, Yugi had been the only person to reach his soul, and no one else ever would. And as a consequence, his last eight months had been increasingly painful ones, taking him to a terrifying edge when a month before he had finally cracked, picked up the phone, and dialed Yugi's old number.

It rang three times before Yugi answered. The simple word, "hello", said in his familiar gentle voice, slashed across Yami's heart like a knife and he hung up without saying anything, furious at himself for ever causing Yugi to suffer, convinced that he didn't have a right to live. And that night he sat silently on the bathroom floor for hours, a box-cutter razor held to his wrist, struggling to decide if his life was worth keeping.

That had been the lowest point, but also the turning point. He'd awoken there the next morning against the sink, and realized that if not for falling asleep, hemight have killed himself sometime that night. The shock of how close he'd come broke through the numbness around him and forced him to realize that despite his guilt, he didn't want to die. A few weeks later he'd signed up for this tournament.

And here he was now, planning to take the money and move out of the US, to some other country where no one would know him, and where-if he budgeted correctly-he'd be able to live out the rest of his life without worry. It sounded strange, if not pathetic, to think that he wasn't even thirty and he was about to become retired.

On a whim, he'd called up Roger and his girlfriend Allie, and invited them to come as his guests to the tournament, and they'd readily agreed. Yami got the idea that neither of them cared much for their schooling, but he was glad to have the company. They were an energetic couple and even he found it hard to stay so sad when hanging out with them.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Roger charged into the bathroom at that moment and disrupted his musing. "You gay guys are so obsessed over your appearance. I just wanted to say, Al's having a blast, thanks for inviting us."

"No problem."

"Hey, do you think I could make a good duelist? Allie says the duel disks are sexy."

Yami smiled somewhat. "Well, there's no harm in trying."

Roger fell silent as he watched Yami adjust his collar in the mirror, and then asked, "Still hurts, huh?"

"Yeah." He turned and perched on the sink. "I came here, hoping that it might bring some closure for this whole thing, but it hasn't. It still feels like Yugi left just yesterday. What's wrong with me?"

"Yami…"

"And I _know_ it was stupid of me, Rog, but I…I actually had also sort of told myself that Yugi might…you know, come to the tournament. If not for me, then just because he loved the game. His birthday will be in a few weeks." He glanced away. "We'd talked about it for a long time…how he'd be free from his parents then and everything, a legal adult and all…but now we won't be celebrating together, I guess. I had hoped to see him again today, but…it was just stupid wishing. Our future is gone…I should have understood it a long time ago."

"Well that wasn't stupid." Roger replied. "That was just you being hopeful. Because you still love him. You ask me, Yugi was an idiot to leave you behind."

"Don't call Yugi an idiot."

"Sorry." Roger paused. "But anyone that would leave behind someone that cares as much as you do…now _that's_ stupid."

"Maybe." Yami turned around as to not meet his eyes, his hands braced on the sink. "I don't know. All this time I've been thinking I could go back one day. I kept everything that reminded me of him, because I wanted to hang on to the memory. I've been so distracted in my duels…because I keep looking at the crowd, thinking I'll see Yugi there. I guess I never…I never really accepted that I have to let him go. I loved him so much, he was a part of me. But as hard as it is, maybe it's time…" He stopped, and squeezed his eyes shut, bringing up one hand to cover his face. "Maybe it's time I said good-bye to the memories too."

Roger looked uncomfortable. "Well…Yami, this is your personal business and not mine, but…I said it before, I don't want to see you alone forever. If you and Yugi are really over, then maybe-"

"Excuse me, boys." Allie poked her head into the bathroom at that moment. Yami raised his head and quickly wiped his eyes. Roger spun around, looking mortified, but grateful.

"Al! This is the _guy's_ bathroom! What are you doing here?"

She giggled softly, reminding Yami forcibly of how Yugi used to laugh. "I know. But the next match is in ten minutes and we're supposed to be back in our seats."

"Oh…okay. Um…I'll see you later Yami. Best of luck! Try not to get too distracted because of…you know." he waved and quickly left, the door swinging shut behind him.

Yami leaned against the wall and swallowed, staring at his reflection again. _Get yourself together. Crying isn't bringing Yugi back. You know that, now let's just finish the tournament and get out of here._

One more match…one more victory…and then he could leave. Just dueling again brought back memories, and it was more painful than he'd thought it would be. Getting to his feet, he adjusted his belt again and paused before the door, his hand on the "Push" sign, and sighed deeply before finally pushing it open and heading down to the courtyard where the dueling was being held, glancing longingly toward the crowd, searching in vain for a person he knew he wouldn't find.

He'd known it was pointless, but…deep down he'd still really been hoping to see Yugi there.

* * *

At that moment, Yugi was seven blocks away, in a heated argument with a bus driver. 

"A traffic jam?" He yelped. "Why?"

The driver turned to give this ornery passenger a look. "Hey, I'm not the jackass that drove my car into the side of a cement truck and decapitated myself. It's a traffic jam, it'll clear up eventually, now go sit back down."

Yugi grit his teeth, seething. The tournament had already begun, he knew, and he'd _planned_ to be there before it started so he'd have time to talk to Yami. But several factors had delayed him, including a taxi mix-up that had transported him fifteen miles north of his destination, getting lost on his way to find a bus stop, and now of all things, a fatal traffic accident. At this rate, Yami would be long gone before he even got there.

Losing the chance he'd tried so hard to get, just because Mr. Steve Rimsford had gotten drunk the night before, called a hooker who turned out to be his wife's friend, (and who immediately called his wife to report what her husband was up to), and had not been paying attention to the traffic lights as he raced home, knowing full well he wasn't going to be received kindly. Ramming into that cement truck might have been the best thing for him, but it was ruining Yugi's one and only chance at getting his life back. And Yugi was ticked.

_Wouldn't it be nice? _He thought furiously,_ if I could have one single day where Fate didn't try to fuck up me and Yami's lives!_

"Okay, fine, then I'm getting off now." He snapped, shoving the door open.

"What're you, crazy?" The driver yowled.

"The traffic's at a stand-still anyway!" Yugi shouted over his shoulder as he let the door slam behind him and took off, weaving through the traffic to the sidewalk, and looking for a street sign. But as it was, an attempt to hail a cab proved fruitless in the traffic mess. With nothing else to do, he took off at a run down the street, praying the tournament hadn't ended.

If he lost this chance…if Yami was already gone…

_I'm sorry I ever left. I'm coming back, Yami…please don't leave without me._

* * *

In the final match, Yami pulled absolutely no punches. It was his goal to win the match as quickly as possible, and so he gave his opponent his full attention, and not a single move he made was unnecessary. The media had a field day. Having seen his earlier matches, they went wild over his win in the last game and spent a good ten minutes relaying how quick and yet deadly all of his moves had been, in difference to his lazy style earlier. 

Finally the officials, followed by a perky newscaster in a vivid pink blazer, came out onto the field they'd set up in the courtyard, and presented him with his winnings as cameras flashed and Roger and Allie waved enthusiastically at the newscasters when they turned their cameras in the direction of Yami's guests.

The newscaster, whose name turned out to be Rachel, thrust her microphone in Yami's face and asked, "Mr. Atemu, everyone has been wondering for months why you left the dueling scene. Naturally we're even more curious now why you have shown back up and announced that this is your last tournament! Is there any chance you can take us out of the dark on this?"

Yami stared out at the crowd of people and was transported for a moment back to his last tournament, when he'd looked out at the crowd after the final match and waved, and Yugi had been there.

It had been such a long time ago.

Snapping to the present, he answered quietly, "I left because I lost the person I loved."

The crowd all ooohed and aaahed at that, and the newscaster looked delighted, yet also a little nettled. "We never knew you had a girlfriend."

"We weren't making it something public." Yami said, annoyed, both at her snooping and also at the gender mix-up, even though it was a natural mistake. "If you'll excuse my rudeness, it was not the public's business."

"Of course, that's very true." She agreed, and stuck the microphone in his face again, asking eagerly, "So, what happened?"

"They left, and they took my inspiration with them. I'm leaving dueling for good because it's just too painful now."

"That's a sad story." Rachel said, looking sorrowful.

"Indeed. But they will be better off without me. I was only hurting them." He looked away. The crowd was silent as they all stared in half fascination and half sympathy, witnessing this expression of silent anguish.

_Yugi _is_ better off without me. _Yami thought to himself. _He doesn't need me. I just wish…I just wish we could have had another chance._

Rachel now looked almost humble, as she too had the sudden uncomfortable feeling of intruding on Yami's obvious grief.

Luckily for everyone, a distraction occurred in the form of someone shouting, "YAMI!"

Yami lifted his head at the sound, which came from behind him. He knew the voice. But there was no way…

"And it seems that someone is attempting to run onto the field." Rachel chattered excitedly into the mic, craning her neck to see over Yami's shoulder. "Two guards are trying to stop him, but he's awfully fast! Must be some crazy fanatic, he's calling for Mr. Atemu! And strange…he looks an awful lot _like_ Mr. Atemu…could this be a family member or something?"

"Yami!" The voice was right behind him. Yami was frozen to the spot, though, unable to move, certain he was hearing things. But he had to know, and he turned his head just in time to see Yugi running toward him, panting, but with a look of determination; followed by two guards that were hot on his tail. And it was not a hallucination, it couldn't be. No hallucination could be so wonderful.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as he turned fully around and got enough of a look to know he wasn't mistaken. "Yugi!"

"Yami!" He called back, eyes bright.

Yami took a step forward just as Yugi reached him, and they flung their arms around each other, embracing fiercely.

"Yugi…I-I can't believe it's you." Yami whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes as he buried his face in Yugi's hair and drank in its familiar silky scent; still not understanding how Yugi could be here and be real in his arms, and not questioning it at all.

"Well, I _know_ it's you." Yugi whispered back, chest heaving from his run. "You're the only person…who can hold me like this and…" he went silent, apparently overcome with tears too, because suddenly he was shaking.

The crowd wasn't sure what to make of this. The guards had stopped chasing them the moment that Yami had hugged Yugi back, and were standing there, looking confused, yet also embarrassed, because technically they were supposed to pull Yugi away now and demand to know what he was doing, but none of them wanted to interrupt what seemed like a reunion of some sort.

Having completely forgotten where they were, Yugi and Yami pulled back from each other for a moment and stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" Yami finally asked.

"Looking for you." Yugi replied, still breathing heavily. "I was afraid I might be too late, I had to run seven blocks to make it here!" He glanced around. "I guess you won, huh?"

"But…you left that note…" Yami began, looking sad. "I thought you were…mad at me…"

"Yami…please don't be angry, but that…well, none of it was true. That note…and the stuff in it…it was a lie."

Yami's eyes widened and Yugi quickly explained, "Mom found out that you…well, you know what you did. She threatened to have you arrested if I didn't come home. That was…it was the only way I could think of to make sure you didn't follow me. But now…it's all okay now, and I came back to say…to say I'm sorry, that you never hurt me, and to ask you to forgive me now that…now that my parents won't interfere." He caught sight of the suddenly crestfallen look on Yami's face and finished quietly, "But I…I understand if you can't."

Yami was silent for a long time, just looking upset, then he took a step away and his eyes flashed as he shouted, "So you left because you didn't trust me? That's it? You made me think you were suffering because you didn't trust me not to follow you, and now you just expect everything to be okay?"

Yugi bowed his head, saying nothing. Of course Yami was angry, he had every right to be.

"That letter broke my heart! I thought I was the most terrible person in the world because of what you wrote, Yugi, I considered suicide because of it!" Yami was continuing, his voice growing higher, "You're the one that always told me to worry about myself and not worry about you, so how hypocritical is it that you go and worry about me instead of yourself? Do you have any idea how much pain you put me in over that? I thought it was my fault! I spent the last eight months trying to figure out why I couldn't see that you were suffering! I tried and tried, and I couldn't understand why I didn't see it!" He glared down at Yugi. "Getting me sent to jail would have been kinder than what you did! Why didn't you just tell me the truth? How could you not trust me and…lie like that? How could you say those horrible things to me and they weren't even true?"

"And now, there seems to be some type of altercation in the works…" Rachel reported stealthily.

Yami had fallen silent, breathing a bit heavily himself, and Yugi could do nothing but murmur, "I'm sorry, Yami, I'm so sorry." He bit his lip, new tears glistening in his eyelashes. He'd sort of expected it, anyone would be mad after being lied to. But still…hearing Yami's voice like this…it hurt. A lot. "I regret what I did, but I…I just wanted to protect you. I _know_ I messed up, but…I just…I just panicked, and…I understand if you can't forgive me, you don't have to and you shouldn't, but…Yami, I…"

Watching Yugi struggle for the right words, Yami felt his eyes soften. He never had been able to remain angry with Yugi for long, not even now, not even when he knew he _should_ be mad. Of course he was angry about being lied to, about realizing he'd wasted the last eight months trying to figure out something that had never even been real. But at the same time, there were…other things. Things that mattered a lot more than anger, and they were seriously getting in the way of what he knew he should say. And this was going through his mind as Yugi continued to, in broken syllables, beg him to forgive him.

Unable to take it any more, Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook his head, saying simply, "Yugi…no. I'm sorry."

Yugi stopped speaking and looked away. So…that was it. It wasn't like he could say he hadn't seen it coming. So, swallowing, he replied quietly, "I understand, Yami."

Still not looking up, he stepped back as Yami's hand slipped from his shoulder, and he tried again to reply, "I'm sorry too, but…this-this is the right…it's the way it should be."

Yami said nothing, his head down.

The crowd and reporters all watched in silence, distinctly puzzled, but understanding just as well that something majour was happening.

Taking another step back, Yugi started to turn away, wonderinghow he would live now,when Yami suddenly released a deep, almost sob-like sigh, strode forward, and grabbed his shoulder again.

"Yami?"

"Yugi…" Yami began, and suddenly words were spilling from his mouth like he'd only just remembered how to say them, "…over the last several months I've beaten myself up for not letting you walk away that night at the Game shop. I kept telling myself I should have let you go instead of going after you and forcing you to tell me what was wrong, and…and setting this whole thing in motion. But I didn't let you walk away, did I? And I've decided that I'm sure as hell not going to let you walk away now. I said I was sorry…because I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for all the things that happened to you and to me…but I'm not sorry, and I will never be sorry, for all the good things that we shared."

Yugi raised his eyes, feeling his heart speed up, and all he could whisper was, "I'm not sorry either."

Yami broke into a gentle smile. "You've always had such a kind spirit, Yugi…I understand that you were just trying to do the right thing. There's no way I can stay angry at you…and there's definitely no way I'm letting you leave. That's not the way it should be at all…we shouldn't be apart. I know I _ought_ to let you walk away and save us the trouble that the future will bring, but I've realized that eventually we all get hurt. But if we're together, it's okay if we get hurt, isn't it?"

"You mean…you mean we can try again?" Yugi asked, looking up at him and hoping beyond hope. "You actually want me back? Even after this?"

Yami smiled even more broadly, holding out his arms. "You know we can. Yugi, I've wanted you back for the last eight months, ever since the moment you were gone…no matter why you left."

Yugi's lower lip quivered and the tears in his eyes spilled over as he stepped forward to collapse in Yami's embrace against his chest, unable to speak and just trusting that Yami would realize how happy he was. Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's shoulders, still smiling softly as tears ran down his own cheeks, and, for the first time in months, he didn't feel the loneliness that had become his constant companion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Atemu, if you wouldn't mind…who exactly is this and what is it all about?" Rachel asked curiously.

Yami looked up at her and then down at Yugi, questioningly. Yugi nodded. "It's okay." He said quietly. "You can tell her the truth if you want. We should just get it out. It's about time…you know?"

And that made sense. After all their running, where had they gotten? Nowhere at all. They'd tried so hard to escape the judgments of society, and ended up nearly losing everything. Yugi was right…it _was_ about time. It was foolish, dangerous, possibly illegal…but he knew right then that the secret wasn't meant to be kept anymore.

Yami looked back over at her and said into the mic, to the millions of people that were watching the match on TV, listening on the radio, and standing right there in person, "This is Yugi. He's my best friend in the whole world, and more, and I love him more than anyone could imagine. This is the person I thought I lost…but I see I was wrong."

The crowd could not have been anymore silent than it already was. Then curious whispers erupted throughout it. Even poised Rachel was at a loss for words on that one.

Yugi smiled up at him and as Yami reached out in an old habit to brush his bangs out of his face, Yugi straightened to meet him. Forgetting, or maybe just not caring, about their surroundings, they finally met in a long-awaited kiss.

The cameramen instantly adjusted their camera focuses and zoomed in. The microphone in Rachel's hand dropped to the ground. The crowd went dead silent again, staring in fascination, but the whispers started up almost immediately after that. Suddenly, a piercing whistle broke the tone, followed by clapping, and someone's voice shouting, "ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!", and everyone looked away from Yugi and Yami to see Roger and Allie cheering.

It was as if cheering was contagious. Only moments later, a few of the other duelists were nodding and clapping too, then a few of the bystanders in the crowd, and within a minute, a respectable number of people around them had erupted into clapping and whistling. Not everyone, certainly, but still enough that they completely drowned out the cries of the non-supporters.

Yugi and Yami broke apart and looked around at all the people, wide-eyed.

"They're not forming an angry mob. What do you think this is supposed to mean?" Yami asked.

"I think…I think it's the universe's way of telling us that everything is going to be all right." Yugi replied around his smile and looked back up at him.

"I think you're right." Yami smiled tenderly back and took Yugi's hand as they leaned into each other. "I definitely think you're right."

* * *

In California, Yugi's mother was watching the reunion on TV, a bit teary-eyed herself at how happy Yugi and Yamilooked.Yugi's father had returned that afternoon, and walked into the room just in time to see Yugi and Yami kiss for the second time. It took him a moment to realize who exactly it was. 

"What the hell?" He yelped, dashing toward the couch and staring at the screen. "What is this?"

"This is right now, in New York City." His wife replied, wiping her eyes.

"But how-how'd he get there? I thought you said he was at work!"

"I helped him." She said calmly. "He loves Yami, and since you were being a jackass about it, I decided myself that he deserved to go."

Her husband stared at her in shock. She looked evenly back, giving him, for the first time, the look of an equal andnot of a wife. "So I guess you should watch what you wish for, because he's getting his kiss on TV after all. And honestly, I can't think of anything he deserves more."

"But-but-" He sputtered, unable to believe how life could have gone so insane in only a few seconds. "What's Yugi think he's _doing_?"

His wife smiled at the two boys on the screen as they clasped hands tighter, and shereplied, "He's making the rain soft again."

* * *

Back in New York, Rachel was having a hard time finding the right words to describe what was going on, despite cues from several of the camera people, and finally retrieved her mic from the ground and squealed into it, "This is so amazing and sooooo cute! If my boyfriend did this for me, I swear I'd marry him on the spot! Is everyone seeing this?" 

At any rate, it made everyone laugh, including Yami and Yugi who both collapsed against each other in giggles when she said that. Finally Yami took the mic from her and announced,

"I'm taking back what I said before. I know that I'll lose some fans now, but I've decided I'm not going to retire from Duel Monsters after all and I'm going to keep playing for my supporters that do stick around. I love Yugi, and I love dueling…and I believe that love is more important than reputation or popularity. And besides," he and Yugi smiled at each other; "…I have my inspiration back."

With that, he handed the mic back to an astonished Rachel, saluted Roger and Allie and everyone else in the crowd with new spirit, and took Yugi's hand as they walked out of the courtyard together toward the hotel.

* * *

"That. Was. Awesome." Roger was still repeating three hours later, up in the hotel room. "This will go down in history! Oh, you just wait. It'll become a fad, to run out on public TV and announce stuff like that to the world." 

Allie nodded energetically. "I got plenty of pictures too! I'll send you prints."

"You'd better!"

Yugi had been extremely quiet for some time and Yami finally asked, "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Yami…did you…did you really consider killing yourself?"

Roger and Allie looked up, curious.

"Yes…I did." He replied honestly.

"What happened?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I called your house, and you answered, and when I heard your voice I hung up. You sounded exactly the same as I always remembered. I thought you had left because I hurt you, and when I heard your voice I just…I just hated myself for everything I ever did to cause you pain and that night I sat down with a razor and I-" He cut himself off, not wanting to finish. "...Well, I didn't. That's what matters."

"It's a good thing you didn't." Roger broke the silence.

"It scared me." Yami admitted. "When I realized what I'd been about to do."

"I was worried you might try something like that-"

A sudden odd noise cut him off, and he glanced around in confusion. Yami looked around to, and suddenly realized Yugi had his face buried in his hands, shaking. Alarmed, he asked, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"You-you might have killed yourself…because of me. It would have been my fault." He whispered. "I never…I never wanted to hurt you, I never meant for it to go that far-"

"Yugi…no Yugi, no, don't think about that." Hugging him, Yami consoled, "It's in the past, please don't blame yourself. We both made mistakes. If I'd had any sense, I'd have realized it was a fake letter and I would have followed you the second I got it." He smiled foolishly. "I mean, who really _apologizes_ in a break-up letter?"

"That's what I tried to tell him." Roger spoke back up. "But he wouldn't listen…"

"Yeah, you _also _told me to get drunk, and that didn't help!" Yami retorted, his arms still around Yugi. "So excuse me if I don't listen to everything you tell me!"

"You were sure energetic the next morning!"

"That was late in the morning first of all, after I got sick again and after I took an hour-long cold shower. Of course I was looking a little better. Besides, I think I cried all the alcohol out that night."

"Yeah right, the bartender just went easy on the tequila in your drinks-

"Oh, I'll show _you_ easy!"

"Hey, look, you're on TV!" Allie spoke up and pointed at the hotel set, disrupting what had promised to be a decent fight. Yami released Yugi, who was looking more cheerful.

They all watched the program for a moment, which was festively titled with: "Yami Atemu Reveals Gay Love Life at US Intercontinental Tour Finals!" A large still shot of the kiss took up the corner of the screen. So far, they'd neglected to even mention who won the tournament.

"They make me sound like a perv." Yami muttered. "It's a really good thing we dashed before the newshounds got hold of us and found out that Yugi is still seventeen. Wouldn't _that _be a fine kettle of fish. Who wants to bet it won't take long? I say three hours."

"I guess five, but you never actually said that you two were _lovers_, you know." Roger pointed out. "And it's not like there's any complaint being made by Yugi. Getting out of town ASAP would definitely be smart before some sort of weird nutcase tries to start up a lawsuit, but Yugi's birthday is soon, and if all else fails, you can come hide out in me and Allie's apartment."

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances. "Er…thanks for the offer, but I'm hoping that fate's done toying with us and will let us get out of the US in one piece and lawsuit-free. But still…they'll be talking about this one for awhile. I suppose I'll lose some fans now that they know I'm gay. Well, it doesn't matter. Any that leave weren't worth having." Yami finally replied.

"Hey, in the old days, "gay" meant happy, cheerful, stuff like that." Allie added. "So if you read it that way…it just means you have a cheerful love life."

"I'll vouch for that one, now." Yami said, hugging Yugi's shoulders. Yugi giggled and cuddled up beside him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, they've already got an online poll started up, and 53 percentof takers say they support your relationship the last time I checked the site, so you haven't lost all of your fans. But you've got to avoid the news people anyway. They'll be banging down your door tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "The hotel has prohibited them from coming upstairs, and we're splitting town tomorrow anyway. Splitting the country in fact. Hopefully something else newsworthy will take up their minds."

"So, what exactly _are_ you guys off to do now, anyway?" Allie wanted to know. "I mean, Yami, your original plans can't possibly be the same."

"No, they're not." Yami shook his head.

"We're flying to the house in LA real quick so I can pack properly. Then we're flying home to Japan." Yugi replied. "I've already called Grandpa, he's waiting. We're going to run the Game Shop together…except during tournament days of course. You guys are welcome to come visit sometime too, you've been great friends, and I'm sure you'll get along with everyone."

"Not a problem! And you guys definitely have to come visit us sometime too. There's this great festival down in Florida, in the Keys, called Fantasy Fest, you guys have got to come sometime with me and Al. You'd have a blast, lots of gay couples live in the city where it's held, and I bet you two are something of heroes to them now."

"Maybe we will, then." Yami replied cheerfully.

"Hey…and what about your parents?" Roger asked, curious, looking at Yugi. "Aren't they royally ticked off?"

"Not Mom…I guess she's more or less on our side. My dad…he's another story. I have a strong feeling he won't receive me home tomorrow with open arms. But I'm hoping that maybe one day we can make civilized contact."

Yami snorted and muttered something unintelligible. Yugi huffed.

"Your opinion of him still hasn't changed, huh Yami?"

"Nope."

"I guess some things never will."

"Some things don't need to." Yami replied softly, touching Yugi's face. Yugi smiled and placed his hand over Yami's.

"You're right."

"Ack, they're getting all sappy again." Roger covered his eyes. "God, sometimes you guys are _worse_ than the stories."

Allie laughed at the looks of indignation on Yugi and Yami's faces at that. "Yeah, but Rog, after everything, I think they've got the right to be as sappy as they damn well want."

"She's right. After everything we had to go through…my god, you never know how bad prejudice is, even in America, Land-Of-The-Free, till you go through it yourself." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah, but we didn't let it win." Yami said, determined. "And we won't in the future, either."

"Nothing will ever tear us apart again."

"That's right." They were staring into each other's eyes now, edging closer together. Roger got to his feet.

"Okay, that's _it_! Al, we might as well call it a night for these two, they're hopeless."

She chuckled and stood up too. "Well, it is getting rather late, and they've got eight months to catch up on. Good night guys."

"'Night!" They replied in a chorus as the two college students let themselves into the adjoining second room and shut the door.

"Well, now what? We chased out the party." Yami said.

Yugi glanced at the window, and then pointed. "Hey, look, it's raining."

Yami looked up. "You're right. I thought I saw some rain clouds earlier." He took a sip of his ginger ale. "Raining pretty hard, too."

Yugi was quiet for a moment. Then, "Let's go for a walk."

"Right now? In the rain?"

"Look on the bright side, no reporters will be out."

"Heh, good point. Well, let's go then!"

As they walked around the courtyard of the hotel, holding hands, Yami finally asked, "Yugi, did you want to go for a walk out here because...you know, when your parents found out about us the first time, we were out in the rain?"

Yugi shrugged shyly. "Maybe."

"Well, I think it's a nice idea. It's like…starting all over again. In a good way this time. We sort of lost our innocence a long time ago, but…at least we kept our faith. And a bit of luck."

"That's right." Yugi let go of him to turn and face him through the downpour. "This is like…coming to the end to find ourselves standing at the beginning, isn't it?"

"Back at the beginning." Yami put his arms loosely around him and smiled. "It's not an ending…not at all."

"Well, beginning, middle, whatever it is…I'm just glad to be standing here with you at it." Yugi replied as he took Yami's hand again. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi." He replied, and they kissed long and deeply, witnessed by no one except the rain and the lightening. And that was fine, because this moment was finally theirs, and it was all they wanted.

_

* * *

_

_**Epilogue**_

"You have the tickets, right?"

"Yes."

"And you made sure to pack carefully so your clothes don't crease?"

"Yes Mom."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure!" Yugi replied, somewhat tiredly. He and Yami had flown back to California that morning, packed up all his things for shipping back to Japan, and were now sitting in the airport, waiting for the flight. He and Yami were fairly exhausted, and his mother was with them, fretting about small things that Yugi was becoming increasingly tired of worrying about. He glanced over at Yami, who looked bemused and just as tired, but happy. He and Mrs. Mutou were, surprisingly, getting along; a fact that Yugi was still in shock over.

Yugi had worried about what might happen when they met again, but when they finally came face-to-face in the doorway of the house, she had looked Yami in the eye and told him with a newfound strength, "The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I'm trusting you, against my better judgment, to take care of Yugi like he says you will. I just want him to be happy."

Yugi had slunk back, embarrassed, and also expecting Yami to make a sharp retort. But all Yami had done was smile, nod with satisfaction, and clap her on the shoulder, saying, "I think you and I are finally on the same page!"

They certainly weren't best friends, and probably never would be, but Yugi wasn't going to ask for anything more. And at any rate, the meeting had certainly gone better than when his father and Yami had met eyes. They'd glared at each other from across the room in a silent but furious contest that would have easily burnt holes in the walls, till his father had hissed, "You…"

Yami's voice was equally as poisonous as he snapped back, "Yeah, it's me, and what I said to you at the airport last time still stands."

Yugi and his mother were puzzled by this strange comment, having never heard the conversation. Mr. Mutou clearly remembered it though, as hehad scowled and vanished from the room, not even saying good-bye when they left. This explained everyone's surprise now when behind them they suddenly heard,

"I guess the flight hasn't taken off yet."

Turning, Yugi asked, "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"Yes dear, I thought you weren't coming." Mrs. Mutou added, looking equally as puzzled.

"This is a surprise." Yami muttered, no longer looking so happy.

"Yugi's my son…I suppose I should see him off." He replied, and sat down, apparently having come to the decision to simply ignore Yami, because he said nothing back to him.

Yugi's mother noticed this, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come see Yugi _and_ _Yami _off. I'm sure they appreciate it."

"I came to say good-bye to Yugi." He replied, sitting up a little straighter. "There is no one else here that I have anything to say to."

Yugi's mom looked even more annoyed. While Yami was no best friend of hers either, she still didn't like the way her husband was treating him. Yugi had chosen Yami to love, and from what she'd seen so far, it was clear thatYami adored him. The relationship had nothing dark or dangerous about it, and she was ready to welcome Yami into the family. Her husband's coldness was incredibly rude, and so she said scathingly, "For someone so concerned with respect, you certainly aren't showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, really not liking how headstrong his wife had become recently.

Yami glanced back and forth and, sensing danger, got to his feet. "I'm going to the Exchange counter. Yugi, want to come?"

"But aren't we supposed to exchange the money when we get there?" Yugi asked, quizzical.

Yami looked pointedly at the elder Mutous, whom were now conversing in increasingly tense tones. Yugi got the idea and stood up too. "Of course, I'd love to come."

* * *

Sara wasn't having a very great day. The airport had hired a new girl, Lindsey, and Sara had somehow ended up being the person appointed to help her get settled into her new job. The problem was that Lindsey was clearly not meant to work in anything involving public relations. She'd been horrified to hear that she was expected to handle money from African Americans. 

"What if I get cocaine on my hands though?" She demanded.

"Cocaine?" Sara asked, confused.

"_Hello_…the drug dealers?" She asked, as if Sara was stupid. "Blacks deal cocaine! What if there's some on the money and it gets on me?"

"Then I guess you'll just die." Sara had replied, irritated, and thinking to herself, _And wouldn't _that_ just be a damn shame._

Because of this, she was thrilled to hear the sound of people approaching the counter, and said, "Lin, I'll take these people, okay?"

"Fine with me." Lindsey was re-applying her lipstick with scientific precision and didn't even look up from her compact.

Rolling her eyes, Sara exited the back room and stepped up to the counter, freezing in surprise when she saw who the people were.

Ever since the day, nearly a year before, that she'd seen the two young men with the sad eyes, she'd been unable to forget them. They'd haunted her mind in a way no one else she'd met ever had. Her fiancé had told her to forget them since they were only strangers, and her parents told her she should get a new job and take a break. But still, she found herself thinking about them, Yugi and the older one, often wondering whatever happened to them. So this might have explained why, after she stopped staring blankly at them, she exclaimed,

"It's you guys!"

"Excuse me?" The older one asked.

"You guys! Yugi…and I dunno what your name is…"

"Er…you know me?" Yugi asked, as perplexed as Yami.

"Yes! I saw you before…about a year ago. You came through here, you were with your parents, Yugi, and you..." she directed this statement at Yami, "…were by yourself. You were the one that was worried about that plane crash, you thought Yugi had been in it."

Yami's eyes widened, remembering that day just as well. "You're right…but why do you remember all that about us? I mean, you must see hundreds of people every day."

"I do, but…I remembered you two because you looked so much alike…and you both looked really sad."

The two of them seemed rather embarrassed by this.

"Well…that wasn't one of our better days, for sure." Yami agreed, then held out his hand. "My name is Yami, by the way. Yami Atemu. I guess you already know Yugi."

Sara shook his hand over the counter and smiled. "I _knew_ you two must have been connected somehow. I'm glad to see that you guys aren't in so much pain anymore."

Behind her, Lindsey approached and pointed at the two, saying, "You're that gay duelist that came out on TV the other day, and your boyfriend! I saw it on the news. Hey...is it true that Yugi's underage?"

Yugi looked sheepish. It wasn't like this was unexpected either. So far at the airport, they'd gotten a lot of side-ways glances from people. Yami looked equally as awkward. "Guilty as charged, and no, he's not underage."

"That's not what the papers say."

"The papers lie." Yugi returned guardedly.

She scrutinized him and Yamifor a moment. "You know, I used to actually _like _you, Yami…" she looked annoyed. "I had a pin-up of you and everything. Then you go and reveal that you're _gay_…"

Sara set her jaw. "Lay off them, will you?" she snapped.

Lindsey looked surprised. "Well, sor-rey." She retreated into the back room, looking insulted.

"I'm sorry about her…" Sara apologized. "When it comes to prejudice, she could give Hitler a run for his money."

"It's all right." Yami shrugged.

"So, you're really a famous duelist, and you guys are really a couple?" She asked as they exchanged money. "I didn't see the news, I try to avoid watching it when I can."

Yami smiled. "Yep."

Yugi blushed, but grinned and nodded.

"In fact, we're moving back to Japan today to live together." Yami confessed.

"Yeah, we're going to run a Game shop there." Yugi added cheerfully, looking nothing like the miserable young man he'd been before.

Sara smiled too. "I'm glad. You look like you belong together."

"Yugi!" They heard Mrs. Mutou's voice, and all turned. "They're calling for boarding! You and Yami better get over here!"

Sara spoke up. "Well, you guys should get moving. Best of luck with everything."

"Thanks." Yami pocketed his money and looked up at her, and he too looked different. His eyes no long held any of the hurt from before, but rather were shining with happiness. "It was very nice to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you guys too…meet you together, I mean."

Yugi and Yami smiled, waved, and ran off to pick up their bags. Sara watched as they got in line, and she could see through the crowd of people that they'd clasped hands, fingers interlaced tightly.

"Freaks." She heard Lindsey mutter behind her.

Sara just leaned against the counter, watching them till they faded from view in the crowd of people boarding. She'd meant what she said. Seeing them together, it became perfectly clear why they'd looked so wrong the last time. They'd been apart.

And even though she knew she'd never get the whole story, she was glad to see that the glimpse into their lives that she'd gotten several months before hadn't been the end. Besides, she really didn't need the whole story to understand why they could smile so brightly.

It was something simple, yet something so beautiful, the triumph in the endof love over pain.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Surprised to see this posted so soon? xD My card preview got rescheduled to next weekend, so I was able to update at the usual time for ya! Think of this earlier-than-expected posting as my own little gift to you. Hope you enjoyed it!

Eeek! The fic is over? Seriously? No way! (Alright, I'll stop doing that.) Yeah, it's over. It was cute! The ending was sort of something you could see coming from fifty miles away…but I still think it was cute. Romance is so wonderful! Besides, this was _supposed_ to be predictable, so you would all look forward to some happiness after all! Right?

This fic passed the 300 review mark! This is so awesome. I never dreamed this would go so far! Congrats to **Marikslildevil **for sending the fateful 300th review! And thanks so much to everyone!

Now…I want to get serious for a moment. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, and I was thrilled to see how far out this one reached, to my old readers and new. This one meant a lot to me, more than some of my others, and not just because of the series used or my obsession over the couple, but because it details something I think the world right now needs to look at. Given the current state of affairs, we don't need hate or prejudice to tear us apart further. What we need more than anything is for love to survive in whatever forms it can…and I guess, in the end, that's sort of what I was going for. Love surviving. Maybe not so innocent as it should have been, maybe having to really struggle to make it, maybe hurting along the way…but still surviving even past all the opposition. Yugi and Yami overcame the barriers they faced, and even though in the end they emerged hurt, they emerged together, and still strong. And past everything else, that's what I really wanted to press. And it doesn't matter if you're straight or gay or bi, (or poor or rich or young or old or black or white or male or female or _whatever_), what matters is that we can all emerge together from the heartache we face, with love still surviving. That's just something I really wanted this fic to show.

Okay, seriousness is done with.

I brought Sara back for the last chapter. Everyone seemed to like her…and I wanted her to see it as well!

Why NYC? Because hosting a tournament in Key West seemed a bit far-fetched, hosting one in California was too close by to provide adequate suspense, Massachusetts wasn't well-known enough, and NYC was the only other majour gay-lifestyle accommodating city I could think of in the US.

I can't help but think that part of Yami's "plan" was to force Yugi's mom into standing up for herself. Well if it was, it worked!

And now…the last replies of the fic! There's a lot this time!

**Yami Yuugi: **Too bad you couldn't get a picture…the various Atemu's in the magazine were awesome looking though. Yep, the Keys ARE Margaritaville after all…even if it was just a song that got us that name, it seems to hold true. Whether we were always famous for those drinks or if it was the song that made it that way, I don't know…but there it is. xD Ah, I knew you would! You pay such good attention to these things. Man, I just love people like you. Yeah, I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Not only do you notice the details…you send me such nice reviews too! Yugi is a very strong person. :nod: My preview was canceled, rather unfortunately…but was rescheduled to next week, which in reality was probably good, cause now my cards I ordered online have time to arrive before it! Still…I don't like waiting. xDD Thanks for reading!

**Yami Riyunoa**: Ahh, too true. It's really very sad, you're right. All about lust and passion, and nothing else. Yugi's father remains a jerk till the very end…just because HIM having a change of heart would have been way too freaky…and this is more realistic. I made it a happy ending after all! It's kinda hard to believe it's over…thanks so much for all your support since it began!

**Citrus Luver: **So did I surprise anyone? I really don't know…and probably didn't, but I added the note in there anyway. I don't want people to hate Yugi's mom, so I hope she's on your good list now! I don't like Yugi's dad…he stayed a bad guy. xDDD

**Kari-Sama: **I adore happy endings! Thus, this fic got one. :smile: That WOULD have been awful…good thing it didn't happen!

**Xmiso:** Sorry for making you wait another chapter…hey, looking on the bright side, you might have had to wait longer. xD But they got back together again! Such an adorable couple…how could I leave them apart, right? Hope this was long enough!

**Serena the Hikari of Love: **Death is deathy, true 'dat. And Yami didn't die. Nor did Yugi…nor did anyone really. I suppose in a symbolic sense…but that requires way too much thinking for a Friday…thanks for reading you guys! xDD

**Weissangel24:** Hehehe…if you want to hate her, that's still fine with me, but if you want to hate someone, do focus your attention on Yugi's dad. He's far more dislikeable. xDD I sort of went for both, in the end…they had an argument, but ended up together anyway. And it wasn't so much an argument as it was Yami trying to express frustration and love at the same time…which can't be easy. But I just couldn't leave them miserable. :pets them: Thanks!

**Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:** Eek…my parents used to think that…till my 'crazy obsession', (and tell me, is there really a NON-crazy type of obsession? I mean really!), became contagious and took them over too. Mwahaha…ahem. Anyway! It's true that he sure is a stubbourn bastard. Thanks so much! I worked very hard on that scene…rewrote it about a bazillion times. xD …Ride kangaroos:blink: Wait, you mean you don't? xDD I'm just kidding! No, that's funny though. People actually ask you that? xDDDD Oh geez, that's funny. I dunno, I just like Australia. I like islands, and it seems sort of nice there. I like the accents too. Thanks again for reading!

**Darkyami7:** Heh, well apparently Yugi's hidden temper runs in the family, because glass they threw. Yaay emotions! Thanks so much! I try really hard to put those in, I'm so glad you like them…:smile: The summary DID kinda hint that everything would work out okay, didn't it? I welcome biased opinions too! xD No one wanted to see them split up forever…that would be way too sad. I won't be missing school to duel after all…but the idea was fun! I'm going next weekend. Arraggg…I have to wait a whole nother WEEK now!

**HeavyMetalRequiem:** Awww…thanks! I hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't really want to see it end. I feel rather sorry for Mokuba…that Kaiba would worry about his wardrobe before his own brother's safety. While the coat is a trademark and all…someone still REALLY needs to get his priorities straight!

**Darkhope:** (Yeah, I'm writing you a reply. xDDD) Well, this was one review I never expected to write a reply for! I know, Chey isn't dead! Awww…that's so sweet…:hug: I might be a freak, but you know you love me. xD :wink: Anyhoo…I fully know your opinion on shounen-ai, but it was nice of you to drop by for a chapter. xD You really are full of surprises…I have to say. But I enjoyed reading the review! xD Thanks for much for the manga…damn I hope it comes soon! I want the gum and icebreakers too! xDDD You must come visit someday! xD But not during hurricane season, right? ;D

**Lines:** Yeah, that's sort of what I was thinking too. Since this is Seto Kaiba…the closet in the elevator idea really isn't too far-fetched…yes, you were one of the good people that realized she wasn't a bad person! You get a cookie! And since it's a virtual cookie…you can choose the flavour. xD Thanks so much for your support during the fic! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! And you can feel free to poke to your heart's content. xD

**Spidy007:** You can have all the squeels in the world, my friend. I deliberately put lots of "aftermath" into this chapter so that all the YugixYami fans could have some softness to squeel about! Besides…they really deserved the happiness, didn't they? They have names, I'm sure, but since they're really not my characters, I feel uncomfortable giving them names. So…they never get referred to by name for that reason.

**BlackHawkDown47:** Hehehehehe…got that right!

**ShiningLightening:** So, did you get what you hoped for? I hope so! ;D The hurricane wasn't bad…I used to be terrified of them…but not anymore. Now I'm just terrified of tornados. England, huh? I want to visit there someday! It's sad you haven't gotten GX or the Memory arc yet though! Well…it's worth the wait, I'll tell you that. :niko: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the end!

**Fallen-Angel-of-Repression:** :sniffles: That was seriously a sweet review, let me tell you. I feel so...well, I was walking around for like, three days grinning just because I thought of all the kind things you said to me in it. I love to get that sort, the kind that assure me that all the emotions I tried to convey, did indeed get through. Bakura is awesome…and the coat is mad hot. :nod: Thank you greatly for all your reviews and support during the fic!

**Pharaohess1:** Charrahs that change are so much fun! It's true! Aw…well, pumpkin carving IS important, I understand that! Oooooooohhhh…Pharaoh Yami is SUPER hot. The tan skin and the Egyptian outfit make him even hotter. I have a bit of a fetish for him in that outfit with all that pretty jewelry…I swear, it's enough to make me melt into a lil' puddle of fangirl goop. And then he was all confused…eeeee! xD Okay, enough out of me about that. You didn't have to wait as long as you thought! That's good:D Thanks for reading!

**Dragonlady222:** Yami forgave him…because I mean really, how could he resist Yugi? We all know he adores him!

**Hm:** Thanks! I worked on that a bit, the whole mentality thing. It's important to me to keep that sort of mood in this one. I'm so glad you noticed! Hope you enjoyed the end!

**Slifer the Sky Dragon:** Yami got his own body by after the Ceremonial Battle, and he went to the afterlife, the magician Mahaado used magic to incarnate him into his own body, in exchange for him to give up his powers and become a normal mortal. Thus…he has his own body! I never really bothered to explain it too well, eh? Thanks much! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Padfoot13:** I know, she finally did something right, ne? It's sort of funny, everyone despised her a few chapters ago, and now they do not. But then again…letting Yugi go was a majour selling point. Thank you so much for reading this fic!

**Red Dragon of Egypt:** Oh, how true. On all the points. Yugi and Yami were definitely meant to be together. Isn't it obvious? Yami of course forgave him in the end…he just needed a moment to get his frustration out, but come on, there was no way he could let Yugi walk away, nope. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter, thanks for reading!

**You Know Us: **Sooo…is Michelle happy? Yugi, and YAMI, are happy. Fantasy Fest was mentioned, (and I dedicate that paragraph to you guys!) And Yugi's mom finally got up the nerve to call her husband a jackass…which wasn't one of Michelle's happiness requirements, but I figured she'd probably like it! ;D A bad case of poisonwood would be a lovely parting gift for his father…especially on some particularly sensitive areas of the male anatomy, ne? Mwahahahaha…well, I hope Michelle is giving you some peace in there! Thanks for much for reading and for all your support!

**Bombay-Elk:** Thanks! That's true, it really would have broken Yugi's heart if that had been the case…good thing it wasn't. I was actually considering another ending that had Yami with a girlfriend, but he of course went back to Yugi at the very finish. Still, the ending didn't seem to fit, so I went back to this one instead! Cliffhangers rock…I'm so glad you think I do well at them! I really do try. :niko: Ah, I won't kill you, we all have our faves! But YamixYugi ALWAYS comes out as the best. ;D Thanks for your support during the fic, I really appreciate it all!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Hey, maybe you are! Ya never know. ;D Eeek, if I had to do so much cleaning…I think I would die. I really hate to clean. xD Thus, my room is a mess…yipes. Fun! Mine got rescheduled…but I'll still get to go! And my cards I ordered will have time to get here beforehand, which rocks. I, after all, have to win at least a _few_ duels and uphold my belief that while guys might_ win_ at DM, girls _kick ass_ at it! Aww, no worries! I doubt anyone here is a dangerous stalker…I mean, we all love YamixYugi, so we can't be all bad! Thanks sooo much for all your support and reading, I hope you enjoyed the end!

**Cherry Romancer:** Seeing as they're back together…it's safe for us to come out from under the bed…right? Well…I'm leaving my little hollow cleaned out…just in case.

**Yami Adritha:** Run, fly…well, he ended up doing both! Hehehe, that's so true. My dad fits that category too, always complaining that he never gets his way…:sigh: Dads, that's just the way they are. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**NatoyaMouto:** Nah, Yami could never do that! He loves Yugi way too darn much. Then again, who doesn't?

**Faith68:** Yep, she changed her mind! I'm not sure what to think about him either, myself. I think it may be a little bit of both. I honestly don't think he hates his son and deep down probably loves him, but it's in a pretty cold way. And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you loved that quote. I wanted a single sentence that would sum up "love" in a tone Yugi would use…and it was tough to do. But it worked out, and you have proved it to me! Thankies! ;D :hug: They, of course, got their happy ending…cause kami-sama knows they sure deserved it! Thank you so much for all your support and kind reviews, I hope the finale met your expectations!

**Sansi:** Love to see it come, hate to see it go…I sort of feel the same way. While I looked forward to writing the ending, the idea of trying to sum this fic up enough to make it end was sort of scary…but I did my best! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the congratulations too:smile smile: That really does have to be an awesome feeling.

**Jadira:** Tears are good! Well…when it comes to fanfics at least! Putting people in tears was my goal…I know that doesn't sound very nice, but I do like it when it brings out emotion. I really wanted to make her change believable…I'm glad it worked! Thanks again for reading!

**Redconvoy: **It sure was about time, ne? Ah, that really sucks! I'm sorry to hear that…I have no idea how I'd live without power for that long. Oh, no, I live down in the Keys. We got lucky down here.

**Marikslildevil: **I did that dreaming thing one time! It was when I was having oral surgery, and I had them totally knock me out for it, and before passing out, I was thinking about Yami cause thinking about him calms me down and I was freaked out at the time, and then while unconscious I dreamed that he was standing in front of me. That was all, he was just standing there and smiling at me. But it was a nice dream. ANYWAY! I got off topic there. xD Glad to see you back! Honestly, I was getting worried something bad had happened, like you'd gotten hurt or something. I worry about my reviewers when they vanish. And hey, congrats on sending the 300 review! Thanks so much for reading!

As for what is coming next…I fear that Marie will not only behead me, but that she might also even go so far as to steal my Yami pillow and blanket and hold them hostage if I don't write and post the final part of the UCL-BCD trilogy. And, because I would rather be beheaded than put my Yami pillow and blanket in that sort of danger…that'll probably be the next one. xD Look for it! It'll be Sorcha and Shane based (My OCs, for those that don't know them. They're Yugi and Tea's daughter, and Joey and Mai's son, respectively. If you're interested, go read Under the Cover of Light, and then Beyond the Cover of Darkness, and that'll catch you up to speed with them. Of course you don't have to, you could pick it up without too much trouble, I think, but I'm just going by my standards. Cause you see, it drives me mad if I don't know the full story behind things and there's a big story behind Sorcha and Shane…), play a bit off the sls of the first two, and have plenty of new twists that I hope will be cool. After that…I'd _really_ like to write a sequel to The Purpose of a Heart. I've also got some song-fic ideas planned, and Hallie has mentioned a fanfic contest for her site, so that might show up too!

The Memory Arc rocks out loud man, it rocks OUT _LOUD_! Yami is hot and Bakura is cool and EEEEEEE…It just really so rocks!

Yeah, I had to say that…'cause it's trrrruuuuuuueeeeeeee! Hehehehe…NEW EPPY TOMORROW!

Thanks one last time for reading everyone, for all your encouraging words and wonderful reviews, and I hope to hear from you again sometime!

Wishing you all safe travels and good health,

-Chey (Fated-Shadows)

* * *

_A Requiem for Innocence_ Thanks: 

Takahashi Kazuki: He created Yugioh…and without Yugioh…I dunno what the hell I'd be doing, or even why I'd be living! Besides…he created Yami and Yugi, and without THEM…where would this fic be, eh?

Yami and Yugi themselves…for dealing with all the crap I put them through! xD And if it weren't for them, who would we squeel hysterically over on the TV show? (Cause I dunno about you, but I get a silly grin on my face if they even _look_ at each other. xD)

Every gay-rights supporter in the world, for believing in Love, not rules.

Each and every reviewer/reader that took the time to follow this fic through! Without you, writing fanfics just wouldn't be the same. You inspire me to write as best as I can and a lot of you have become good friends of mine, too! This fic broke personal records of mine, and that is due to you all who chose to follow it. You guys rock, and I love you!


End file.
